


Half a Wing

by Sakihana



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Denial of Feelings, Drama & Romance, Drinking, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Gen, High School (past), Knotting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Misunderstandings, Omega Dean, Omega Gabriel (Supernatural), Post-Break Up, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-01-16 12:45:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 40,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12342969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakihana/pseuds/Sakihana
Summary: Angels can’t fly with half a wingYou are my other halfAs I, you.The sweet memories they shared during their youthful high school days shattered all over the place when Dean found out the truth about his relationship with Cas. But isthe truthreally what it is, or is it just what Dean thought it was?Maybe there really is another side to the story, though it’s not like Dean will ever know. Theydidpart ways soon afterthe worstbreakup of the century..Well, that is until Cas straight off barged into Dean's life, again.Where Dean isnotyour everyday omega and Cas, his "it’s complicated" alpha-ex tries to get rid of the 'ex' status, and maybe uncomplicate things.





	1. Meeting you for the first time (again.)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there~! Thanks for picking up, or say accidentally stumbling onto this fic. :b
> 
> I’ve been quite obsessed over omega!Dean and this was one of the results that actually end up being quite coherent and not just pwp, lol.
> 
> Without further ado..

“So, Cassie’s  _really_  coming over later..” Gabriel tucked his phone into his jeans.

“Said he was going to be a little late, but still excited to meet my lovely mate..” Gabriel gave Sam a flirtatious smile, “and I guess do the usual macho alpha posturing bullshit, so be prepared, Sam!”

Dean scoffed at that, raising a glass of water to Gabriel in a  _touché_  gesture. Remembering how Sam acted when he was about to meet Dean’s past lovers all those times. Albeit none of them was as permanent as; mate.

“I still can’t believe I’ve never introduced Cassie before..”

“It’s okay, Gabe, it’s better late than never, right?” Sam’s attention then shifts to Dean, “are  _you_  sure you want to be here though..?”

“Hey, I don’t like alphas in general ‘cause most of ‘em are knotheads with dicks for brains. But if he’s as good as Gabe  _always_  says.. I won't have a problem whatsoever.”

“ _Pfft_. My Cassie is  _better_  than good, Dean. I bet you’ll get wet the moment you even scent him!”

“Umm, Gabe, I don’t really need that mental image..”

“Sorry, alpha, not PG-13 enough for you?” Gabriel chuckled over his own idea of a joke.

Though unseemly, Dean knew Gabriel was trying to lighten the mood. Perhaps Gabriel was even more concerned with his alpha brother meeting _Dean_ than meeting Sam. Given Dean’s history with alphas was... let’s just say that bad doesn’t begin to cover it.

But yeah, if the alpha was related to Gabriel, an omega that pretty much has 'free will' and 'omega-equality' as a motto  _splayed_  on his forehead, the alpha couldn’t be so bad, right?

Watching whatever was on tv together, Dean then moved to the kitchen to prepare their dinner. Because as much as Dean doesn’t fit the usual omega category, his habit of taking care of people and being a damn great cook was  _more_  than spot-on. At least he was way better than Gabriel who couldn’t for the life of him cook any decent meal that doesn’t fall into the dessert category.

Dean was garnishing the meal as good as possible without looking overtly zealous when the doorbell rang. Knowing that it’s most probably his brother, Gabriel went to open the door while Sam just remained seated on the sofa, seemingly unaffected, hand on the remote, still watching tv. Although Dean can see clearly how Sam’s shoulder stiffens a bit. Well, who wouldn’t be nervous to meet their mate’s  _only family member worth mentioning_  as Gabriel always seem to put it?

Small chatters can be heard from a distance. Judging by the incoming smell, no doubt, that was Gabe’s brother, additional to the laughter and joy slowly permeating the room, there was this tinge of familiarity with the overall new distinct scent. And  _damn_ did the dude smells _just_ delicious, and even more enticing as the scent spreads.

“Ladies and gentleman..” Gabriel enters the room, his hand gripped onto the doorknob separating the living room to the entry hallway, “may I present to you.. Castiel Novak, my baby brother!”

The opening of the door revealed a man holding a folded tan trench coat, clothes neat and formal. His smell undoubtedly alpha. But not just any alpha. Dean’s eyes widened at the realization that it smelled familiar not because the guy was Gabriel’s relative. Relatives, even by blood doesn’tmean they smell alike (just as Sam’s lingering scent was a common jealousy problem among Dean’s former lovers). The persistent scent brought a bundle of memories, memories of  _those days_ , memories of  _Cas_ , memories that he’d rather keep buried.

At the smell of distress from his brother, Sam quickly stood to check on Dean, but the smell disappeared as quickly as it appeared. Thinking that perhaps it was his nerves and not wanting to be impolite, Sam approached the other alpha, extending a hand.

“Sam Winchester, nice to meet you.”

Castiel took Sam’s hand and shook it with an approving grunt. Before the two went into an intense staring competition that left Gabriel—the one standing in the middle—feeling totally awkward and left out.

“O-kay.. I’ll just leave you two for your alpha posturing while,” Gabriel gestured to the kitchen, “Dean and I—“

At the sound of Dean’s name, Castiel broke his stare to search around for another figure, his gaze falling to Dean. Following Castiel’s gaze, Sam interjects.

“That’s Dean Winchester, my  _omega brother_.”

Sam emphasized the word omega as much as he did the word brother. The word brother to perhaps tell the other alpha that Dean was not a threat, and the word omega as a fair warning of; ’ _treat him in any way I find disrespectful and_ I _will be a threat_ ’.

“Appreciate the gesture Sam, but I don’t need you glaring at alphas to protect my  _purity_  or whatever,” Dean appeared with a plateful of lasagnas as he placed them on the dining table. Wiping his hands on his pants out of habit, Dean offered the alpha his hand, his thoughts screaming  _‘holy shit it’s_ really _Cas!! The world is_ too _small god damn it’_.

“Dean  _Winchester_. Nice to meet you,  _Cassie_ , I can call you Cassie too, right? Cas-ti-el is just too mouthful.” Dean offered his best smile, praying to whatever god up there that his hands are not shaking, that  _Cas_ won't recognize him, Dean calling him ‘ _Cassie’_ and all.

The meal was not as tense as they feared. The three bantered as usual as Castiel seemingly enjoys his share of dinner and offered commentaries occasionally. When everyone had their plates emptied, Dean excused himself to the kitchen to wash the dishes.

Usually, he’d fight tooth and nail with the others to _not_ wash the dishes, but right now, Dean needs  _something_  to just take his mind away from there. Besides, they won't suspect a thing as it _could_ just be Dean, not wanting to get in the way of the rest of them, bonding, or whatever. Too bad, it seems that Castiel has his own agenda. Following Dean to the kitchen, the alpha offered to help as a 'polite guest' or so he chose to act.

Making small talk to get to know each other, asking about what he does for a living, life adventures, yada yada yada. Did Cas really not remember him? Was he really _that_ insignifican— _stop, Dean, remember what happened, you should be grateful he doesn’t remember you_ —Dean tries to ingrain the idea into his mind.

“Dean.”

Castiel’s voice was sinfully low and dangerously near, snapping Dean back into the  _now_  with a jolt as the warm breath tingles onto his earlobe. Dropping the plate he was scrubbing, shattering all over the floor, Dean winced at the sound and muttered and apologetic, ‘ _fuck’_.

“What the hell, Cas?!” Dean exclaimed, reflexively covering his ear as he stepped away, before realizing his mistake, the next word he muttered to himself was too loud over the tense silence. “Shit.”

“So, it really  _is_  you..” Cas’ voice grew soft with endearment and what Dean thinks (hopes) is regret, “ _Dean_ , I—“

“Stop, Cas. You have no right to call me like—“  _like you still love me, like you_ ever _loved me,_  the unspoken words were heard regardless, “like  _that_.”

Dean was stepping back slowly and ever so carefully as to not be noticed. Tough luck though, Castiel made a grab for his wrist and  _damn_  did the guy have one hell of a grip.

“Cas, let me go or I swear to god—”

“The hell’s going on here?” Gabriel appeared, eyebrows shot so high. Sam was following close, holding back a growl at the scene. No matter how you look at it, it looked as if Castiel just attacked an unwilling Dean, somewhat.

“Gabriel,  _Sam_ , I can explain—“ before Castiel manage to utter another word, Dean used the momentary lack of power on Cas’ grip to tug his hand back and just; run. Away from the kitchen, from Sam and Gabe, from Cas.

“Fuck  _you_ , Cas!”

“Dean—!”

Perhaps running wasn’t such a good idea. Because of course, it would trigger an alpha’s chase-instinct, Castiel was hot on his heels. Running was never Dean’s strong suit, but running while being chased, Dean can practically fly.

Knowing the neighborhood better than Castiel too, Dean played the alpha around. Until he was sure Castiel wasn’t following anymore, he went to where Baby’s parked, just across the street from Sam and Gabe’s, actually. He wants to just go home. He’ll tell Sam and Gabe later that nothing happened and he’s fine.

Dean scoffed at that.

Fine. The understatement of the year.

 

* * *

 

“Holy shit, Gabriel. Your brother is  _the_  Cas?!”

“Wha—who else would he be?”

“I don’t know! You’ve always called him by Cassie, I didn’t think it’d be..” Sam ruffles his hair frustratingly,  _“_ well just _.. fuck_.”

“Why does it even matter? It’s just a name, Sammich.”

Sam sighed deeply, “it’s not  _just_ a name for Dean, Gabe..”

“Wait-wait-wait.. is Cassie  _that_  alpha douche Dean always go,” Gabriel made a face, his voice trying to imitate Dean’s, “can we _not_ talk about this?”

Sam’s silence was more than enough of an affirmative, “No, no that can’t be right, he’s as harmless as a friggin’ snowflake!“

“Yeah, a snowflake that went and gave my brother a frostbite!”

“Shit. I-I’ll try and get a hold of him, you,“ Gabriel shuffles for his phone and points at Sam, “you try and call Dean.”

 

* * *

 

Getting off of his car, Dean rummaged around his pockets for his house keys. Only then noticing his vibrating phone, Dean grumbled and opened the door with perhaps a little bit more force than necessary, hitting his toe against the door.

“ _Fuck shitty fuck_ , that hurts!” Dean rubbed his toe hastily, dropping his phone in the process. “ _Tch_. Best day  _ever_..”

Putting his stuff away, Dean proceeds to stroll inside his house, going straight to his bathroom for a nice warm relaxing bath. One of the reasons why he bought the house was the water pressure after all. Trying to ‘wash off his bath luck’ or so he convinced himself. Like you could wash off bad luck. Like this is just another bad day.

Singing in the shower and finally turning it off to illude himself on saving the water bill, the ringing of his phone was then audible. Remembering that he forgot to text Sam and Gabe, like  _at all_ , he cursed of how worried and thereafter pissed they must be.  _Shit_ , and just after his mood was getting better.

Finding how much missed calls he got from Sam and Gabe, Dean decides to just check his text messages and reply from there. Skimming through Gabriel’s alternate versions of ‘this is why we  _talk_  about things’ and needless curses that gradually turn into apologies, before replying.

 

_Gabe, stop spamming. I’m alive and not dead in a ditch somewhere._

_You've got nothing to apologize, so don’t._

_I’ll talk about it, next time, maybe._

 

And surprisingly getting only a single text from Sam. Though not so surprisingly, it was quite long with Sam’s usual bitching and not-so-subtle undertones of worry. Composing a text message before deleting it and repeating the process, Dean finally settled down on a short reply.

 

_Sorry ‘bout what happened with dinner._

_I overreacted._

_I’m fine Sam, you and Gabe need to_ stop _worrying._

_Night._

 

Muting and tossing his phone aside as to not respond to any other of Sam and Gabe’s incoming texts or calls—not knowing is not the same as ignoring right? Dean slumped into his bed. If a bath can’t wash off how bad his mood is, perhaps sleeping could. It was late after all...

 

* * *

 

The next morning, Dean woke up as if nothing different happened yesterday. Or so he tries to convince himself. Zoning out throughout most of the shower, dressing up, breakfast, especially driving.  _Baby_ , his car, always soothes him out of all his troubles. Stopping to his workplace, Dean has the good mood to actually whistle as he walks to the garage, the incident yesterday already at the back of his mind.

The place he works at was Bobby’s, his distant relative—an uncle that raised him and Sam after  _the fire_ that ate their parents. Bobby saw Dean’s love for machinery, gears, and crafts; as a talent. Not how most people would say about it.

The man even recruited Dean to work in the garage as  _other_  means to what Dean always deem “repaying the debt” when Dean actively tries to pay him money. Money that Bobby later finds out to be from an ’ _I know it’s a stripper club, but I swear I was just there as the bartender, Bobby!’_  in which Bobby deems to be a dangerous job and thus forbid.

Words can’t cover how grateful he was to the old beta and the fact that money will never pay off the debt he  _knows_  they owe. So when Bobby got into an accident and lost the abilities to control his legs, Dean gladly took the offer to take over the place. Owning and continuing the business.  _Singer’s Salvage_  has since then been his stable source of income. Sure, the net profit wasn’t huge, but it was more than enough. After all, town folks and tourists would go  _there_  if they need their rides fixed or pimped.

Entering the garage, Charlie was already there, managing the registry as usual.

“Mornin’ boss!” the redheaded omega chirped cheerfully. Charlie is another one of his allies in the totally-not-your-stereotypical-omegas. The one he confides in aside from Sam and Benny about practically everything. Especially after she helped Dean through  _that_  post-relationship mess. And  _god damn it_ , why did his mind just have to think about _him_ again.

“Hey Chars, where’s Garth?” Dean tries to shift his mind to something else.

“Garth said he’s running a little late. Had some ‘problems’ with Bess, pretty sure it’s just Garth being the doting daddy to a not-even-born-yet-baby. Why?”

Dean smirked at that.  _That’s Garth for you_. “Nah, nothing much, just curious.”

“Speaking of curious.. Gabe asked me about a  _certain_  alpha named Cas yesterday..” Dean groans, of course Gabe will, “In which I said to ask  _you_  first, but it got me thinking..”

“Where did Gabriel get the name  _Cas_? Sam, Benny and I would  _not_  give Gabe more info than necessary—no one wants to test that connection he always claims to have, and you’d rather sell  _Baby_  off than reminisce in the past—which will never happen. So.. anything you want to share with the class, Winchester?” Charlie finishes with a satisfied grin.

Sighing, Dean answered, “I met Ca- _him_  yesterday. At Sam and Gabe’s. He’s Gabe’s brother. Y’know the one that Gabe always boats about.”

“Oh. My. God.” Charlie deadpans, “Wh-what happened??”

“Let’s talk about this later, m’kay? I don’t exactly want to have to repeat it to Benny later.”

“Lunch. You can’t escape Winchester.” Charlie points, ”Imma schedule it up with Benny.”

_So much for trying to avoid talking about it_. Dean thought, praying that Benny is busy, too busy to hang out with them for lunch, at least. Though when did _that_ ever happen?

Thus, that was how Dean found himself at _The Roadhouse_  during lunch. And for some reason, Jo was busy. Jo, Dean’s last hope to avoid the topic. Because with Jo there, they know not to talk about Dean’s past. Jo was one those people that if she knows _everything_ , will hunt the guy down—not that the others wouldn’t, but she owns a rifle. And she really did hit some rude alpha that was inappropriately hitting on Dean and Charlie back then—with the rifle (the blunt side, claiming to run out of bullets). Though that was the story of how they actually became friends.

“So.. Cas.” Dean grunted at Charlie, “You  _are_  going to talk about it Dean Winchester, sooner or later. So why not make it now?”

“Come on, brother. Sharing is caring, right?” Dean smiled at that, Benny just has his ways of making Dean a bit more compliant.

“Fine." Sighing, Dean re-told his story.

"It was Sunday night at Sam and Gabe’s...” Trying and struggling to hide his overly-dramatic commentaries, ending it all with a, “…so I ran.”

“The great Dean Winchester. Running away.” Benny helpfully supplies.

“It’s better than facing him..” Dean mutters to himself.

Charlie face-palms, “Dean, y’know.. Maybe—just maybe.." Charlie paused, doing that awkward smile when she tries to speak something she knows won't be taken well, "Maybe Cas was trying to say something or like apologize..?”

“Charlie we went through this already. Even if it’s a misunderstanding—”

“You’ll  _only_  forgive him when he lets you cut his knot off. Yeah, yeah.” Charlie eye-rolls at that.

“She’s got a point though, brother.”

“Not you too, Benny.” Checking the clock, Dean continues, “look, as  _fun_  as this conversation has been, we all need to get going soon.”


	2. The one that got away (who was it?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Another chapter completed~  
> Thank you so much for the kudos y'all  
> The notif mails I got never _not_ make me smile :)
> 
> This chapter starts off with bits of Dean’s childhood, ending with Cas reminiscing the past (kinda. And, yes, there is Cas' pov).  
> Hopefully, the story can actually start to form nicely now..  
> Oh, almost forgot.. Warning for slurs?

 ***PAST***

 

John and Mary was the perfect husband and wife. Both of them were alphas, but they both believed that secondary gender is not what determines love. Love was their two babies. Sam and Dean. The perfect children they could ever ask for.

With Dean’s love for dirt, machineries and basically all those boyish stuff, no one doubted how he’ll grow to be an alpha, how dreaming of being an engineer or some kind was _just_ right. While Sam, Sam was all smiles and neatness, contrary to Dean, Sam loved staying indoors, burying his nose in all the books he can find. Sam wanted to be a lawyer. Helping the world with his brains while Dean with his brawn. The small promise they made as kids to each other.

Until Dean got his first heat. The experience was _the worst_ , Dean thought he would rather die, no he thought he was going to die. His skin burns, his backside was achingly empty and actually fucking _leaking_ —to his utmost horror. His scent started to change into a disgustingly sweet smell and he was a total burden to everyone during the cycle. Needing others to actually prepare his food and remind him to stay hydrated.

From that day, he regularly took suppressants. No matter how much the apothecary persistently suggest otherwise as it’s ‘not good’ for an omega his age, he took it. He needed it. Fuck it all for how ‘not good’ it is, it’s definitely better than a repetitive occurrence of _that_ experience.

An omega from an alpha-alpha couple was already quite rare, a _male_ omega; that was almost unheard of. Dean didn’t know if he was supposed to feel special or some other amazing shit—or if he was that one unlucky baby born under the friggin’ worst star.

Mary was sad, sad for Dean. Sad that Dean can’t be a firefighter, sad that he’ll have to undergo all the objectifying, all the slurs, because she saw firsthand how her omega friends were treated by society.

But John, John broke. Every time Dean was around, every time John caught a whiff of Dean, every time the word ‘Dean’ and ‘omega’ was in the same sentence, John’s smile falters, his scent would sour a bit. And seeing his dad, the one he admires so much, break like that, oh-so-slowly, it broke Dean too.

Dean decided it was best to live away from home, from them. So at the tender age of 17, Dean moved in with his grandparents, the Campbells. Even changing his last name to avoid complications. Dean Campbell didn’t sound that bad anyway. Though he liked the ring behind Winchester better, well beggars can’t be choosers, right?

Granny Deanne doted on Dean, and grandpa Samuel knows when to praise and when to scold. So in general, living with the Campbells was okay, pretty much. Nothing Dean _can’t_ handle. Though, the presence of his baby brother was irreplaceable. He misses Sammy.

At least _that_ he can admit out loud. What he can’t was how much he actually misses home. How Mary’s apple pie was _just_ better. That sternness when John scolds in oppose to how heart-warming his praises are. Dean misses his mom and dad. But he can’t say it out loud. Not without adding up to the pile of disappointment he already is.

He’d at least do _this_ right. Be the good son he _can_ be. Don’t complain, just be compliant. Be happy enough that he’ll convince everyone, that he’ll convince himself.

Because he is.

Not.

 

* * *

 

Starting off in a new school, Dean was immediately popular. His effortless bad boy looks and irresistible charm captivated pretty much everyone, and being a male omega just made everything better. _Not_. Funny how that single word just won't leave him be.

Yes, he was popular and genuinely liked, _among_ the betas. But among the alphas, it seems that his scent is like some super strong alpha-attractor, even with the suppressants. He was more like a prey, a prized trophy—if you will. And because of that, most of the omegas just saw him as a threat, another competitor for the alphas attentions. How fucked up is that?

Barely over the first few weeks and Dean already became that infamous pretty “ice queen”. The school’s record holder for breaking hearts. Ha-fucking-ha, how _funny_. If only the alphas were to actually confess _normally_ instead of going all sniffy alpha posturing bullshit or try their lecherous sorry excuses of pick up lines.

Dean swears if he hears another one of those, “lovely bowlegs, when do _they_ open?”  
He might have to strangle someone.

Dean thought the ‘hype’ or whatever it is would dissipate soon. And it did, just not for the better. Most of the alphas did get tired of him, but the stubborn alphas just have to be the rude, more sexually-inclined ones, don’t they? Actively pursuing him as a conquest, thus scaring off the little to none betas he was trying to be friends with. Leaving Dean all alone in the overly populated school hallways. Just another day in Dean Win—Campbell’s life.

“Hey, Campbell, need a ride back home? We can go for a _home-run_ , in my car.”

“There’s space for _three_ in your car, right?” another alpha leers.

“Make it four, the more the merrier, hmm? I bet Dean here loves being stretched anyway. Just like the good little cock slut he actually is.”

“Fuck off knotheads.” Dean forced his way through, not so accidentally knocking the shortest one of them.

“What did you just call us? You little bitch—“

Dean was about to brace himself for the hit. He’s a man, he can take a few hits. Besides, violence to an omega can give a _serious_ suspension. One thing his sub-gender is good for, at least.

But the hit never came. Instead, when he opened his eyes, a figure was standing in between them, holding the incoming fist. The figure was short, _heck_ he was shorter than Dean—though perhaps just by an inch or so. But the smell he emits undoubtedly screams alpha. A _very_ pleasant smell at that.

“I believe that’s enough.”

“ _Tch_ , Novak.” the other alpha spat, a name that undoubtedly belongs to the man. A name that was somehow powerful enough to make the other alphas skitter a bit as they scram. Though it didn’t stop one last call of, “Your ours next time, lil’ whore.”

“That was unnecessary, but thanks, I guess.” Dean offered casually.

“Unnecessary? You were about to get hurt.” the alpha squinted in disbelief.

“I’m not some princess that needs to be saved,” Dean complains and mutters to no one in particular, “fucking alphas.”

“Castiel.”

“What?” is this alpha like sick in the head or something? What the hell is a _‘Castiel’?_

Dean’s thoughts must’ve shown on his face as the alpha elaborates, “I have a name, and I’d rather you call me that than lumping me in with _them_.”

“Dean, Dean Campbell,” well with the decency to actually scorn those alphas, perhaps this Castiel Novak ain’t so bad, “nice to meet you.. Cas.”

Dean offered his hand to shake. And the moment their hands meet, Dean swore, he couldn’t breathe. Electricity seemed to course between their fingertips and Cas’ smell hit Dean on full throttle. The distinct scent of honey and freshly mowed grass. The blissful smell of spring, of _Cas_. No way, Dean is _not_ falling in love at first sight—scent—stroke—whatever. He totally isn’t. _Yeah right_. His whole instincts were screaming for him to flail all over the alpha. To procreate, get marked, claimed. Screaming that this is a legit certified _numero uno_ potential mate.

From a distance, a constant annoying beep can be heard. What is that? The beeping grew even louder until it became unbearable. Dean woke up. _Fuck_. Out of all the dreams he could’ve dreamed of, he dreamed of the first time he met Cas. The time Cas was literally his savior. The time he met someone he was actually genuinely interested. The time Cas was a potential mate. ‘ _Was_ ’ being the operative word.

 

* * *

 ***PRESENT***  


A lot of things has changed since his high school days. The president, transportation, technology—mobile phones are handy but he doesn’t need Sam to repetitively recommend ‘modernizing’ his Baby, nothing beats cassette tapes, _nothing_ Sammy—one of the biggest changes though, is on omega equality.

Now, omega equality is slightly better. Slightly being how omegas can now have assets to their name, own a store or business, and are slowly acknowledged as equal to betas; but dicks like _this_ customer still exist, roaming without care.

So, Dean just returned from a short supply trip, because he likes to pick out their supplies on his own, not ask some company to send them mass-produced manufactured could-be-untested gears. So there he was, whistling to a lost tune when a whiff of Charlie’s unease and Garth’s annoyance caught his nose. Charlie rarely gets like that and Garth, especially, does _not_ get annoyed.

“Sir, if I could please ask you to leave, you're being rude to my friend,” Garth tries to calm the man, an alpha, of fucking course. Charlie was hiding behind Garth, a hand covering herself to appear smaller.

“Rude?? This bitch was the rude one! Messing with my ride.. what do _stupid_ omegas even know about cars?” Charlie glared at that, _oh that is stepping a line_ , Dean’s hand fisted reflexively. “Where’s your boss? I’m gonna get you _both_ fired.”

“Their boss here, what can I help you with,  _good sir_?” Dean plastered his most fake smile, emphasizing the last two words sarcastically.

Though the man didn’t seem to notice. “Oh, thank god!” He sighed exaggeratedly.

Turning to look at Dean and getting a whiff, he scowled again, “the hell, another omega?! Is this a joke to you people??”

“You're the joke. What century do you live in, _grandpa_?” Dean gestured for Charlie and Garth to leave and just continue their job, “Newsflash, omegas _can_ own a business now.”

The alpha laughed, not taking the conversation seriously.

Pissed, Dean continued, “What? ashamed that you need an omega’s help to fix your ride? It’s not surprising, really, you knotheads just have dicks for a brain.”

At what Dean said, the man’s laughter stopped, a growl unmistakably building up his throat, “what did you say?”

“I said, you knotheads—“

Before Dean can finish his sentence, the man strode directly in Dean’s direction. Everything happened so fast that when Dean realized, he was ass-flat on the asphalt, wincing at the twinge on his positively scraped palms. Looking up, there was now another figure in between them. A figure with dark unruly hair wearing a tad bit oversized tan trenchcoat.

“I believe that’s enough.”

“Cas..?” Dean muttered, baffled. What are _the_ chances?

“Hello, Dean,” Cas replied in his usual neutral tone.

The man was clearly intimidated by Cas’ presence and was retreating slowly, not without having the last say though, all bark and no bite, “Ha. Will you look at that, in the end, weak little omega needs his alpha to protect him.”

 _Oh, as a matter of fact, he does not_. Dean thinks, palm fisted, ignoring the wetness of what’s most probably his own blood, but ready to punch the man nevertheless. If the man were to sue him for a broken jaw, he could act pretty and claim self-defense anyway. _Perks of being an omega, you son of a bitch_.

“Dean, he’s not worth it.” Castiel figuring out Dean’s intentions, extended his hand to stop Dean, just right before Dean was about to leap and attack.

Those blue eyes staring right into Dean calmed him down, somehow. _Fuck_ , how can eyes with _that_ perfect shade of baby blues—“Yeah.. That was unnecessary, but thanks anyway.” Dean spews, trying to halt his trains of thoughts while looking away from Cas.

“Unnecessary? You’re hurt, Dean.” Cas does that trademark eye-squint of his, this is really turning into some messed up ‘fated’ kind of a reenactment of Dean’s dream, of their past.

“I’m not some—“ _princess that needs to be saved,_ the words from his dreams ghosting on the tip of his tongue, “—why do you care? As a matter of fact, why are you even here?”

“Why do I..” Castiel sighed in frustration, “my car died on me. The town folks said this place; Singer’s Salvage is the right place to come by for these kinds of problems..”

“This _is_ Singer’s Salvage, right?” Castiel asks to make sure.

“Yeah, it’s here, alright. Where’re your keys so I can check on ‘em real quick.”

“Wait, you work here?”

“I own the place, Cas.”

“Wow, that’s just.. that’s amazing, Dean.” Castiel made a small genuine smile, “So it seems one of us accomplished their dreams.”

Cas remembered. He remembered that time Dean jokingly said he wanted to be ‘an engineer of some kind’ which was actually one of his childhood dreams. Cas even used the word ‘us’ like how it was in the past. Something flutters in Dean’s stomach, a soft feeling that turns queasy. _No_. Dean warns himself, turning the feeling into anger.

This man has no right to make his stomach flutter and heart thump, not anymore. This alpha has no right to go off saying things with ‘us’ indicating them, _together_. What does _Cas_ even know of Dean? When he was the one that left, the one that _clearly_ drew the line of what their relationship _exactly_ was.

Dean replied with a curt ‘ _thanks_ ’ and a grunt. Handling the car a bit rougher than he usually would. Sending apologies to the vehicle gods up there, he skimmed through the engines.

“You never put her in for regular maintenance do you?”

“Um.. I have to..? I thought those were just reasons garages use to rob more of your money.”

Dean made an ‘ _I don’t know if I should be offended or not’_ look before just clucking his tongue and said, “Look, just leave her here for now and we’ll give you a call when she’s all ready. You can pick her up then with a check and list of how much is what for _evidence_. That good enough for you?”

“Yeah, that’s.. Thank you?”

“Don’t thank me, you _are_ paying the usual fees anyway.”

“I don’t get ex-boyfriend discounts or anything?” Castiel tries to joke awkwardly.

“The only thing the _ex-boyfriend card_ will get you is a punch in the face. So would you kindly just shut it and leave?”

“Dean, I—”

Oh, hell no, Dean is _not_ repeating this process. “Leave, Cas.”

“No, Dean.” Castiel moved to block Dean’s way, shoulder high and proud, “We _need_ to talk about what happened.”

“There is absolutely _nothing_ to talk about.” Dean shifts his legs, trying to find a gap to move through, but Cas always re-adjusts his position too.

“Why are you _always_ so stubborn.”

“Oh, _I’m_ the stubborn one? Funny, ‘cause _someone_ just won't drop it!”

“You left Dean!” Castiel exclaimed, snapping Dean’s attention back at him, “I know I too was at fault, and I apologize. But you _left,_ you ran away before I even had the chance to expla—“

“Explain what, Cas? What?? How this, was _actually_ not your fault? Well, no points for you, you just fucking apologized! And y’know what, apology _not_ accepted. Now drop it!”

Huffing, Dean looked away, he was too angry to look at the alpha in the eye. The scent of anger, regret, irritation, and sorrow was heavy, even in the open-air. So, when Cas didn’t reply to Dean’s last outburst, the omega raised his head to check on the alpha.

Ending up, however, caught with Cas’ lips on his. A pair of strong _familiar_ hands holding his jawline, holding Dean in place, not confining but rather comforting, almost like an embrace. Though they were quite unnecessary as Dean was too shocked to flee anyway. His whole body went to memory lane, of the first time they kissed, of how sweet it was, Cas’ hand brushing Dean’s hair, the smile they— _No._

Dean was now struggling a bit now, trying to get Cas off of him, but the alpha only strengthened his grip. Dean grunted at the unexpected reaction, mouth opening a bit, wherein Cas actually has the gall to slip his tongue in. Dean moaned a bit.  _No, no, no, get a grip, Winchester!_ If Cas really thinks he can force his feelings onto Dean—no matter how damn good of a kisser he still is—the guy’s got another thing coming, alright. Dean was angry now.

But deep inside, what angered Dean most was how he missed the general feeling of _Cas_. Cas’ lips, Cas’ hands, how Dean was eager to touch more of Cas, how Dean can feel a whine forming in the depths of his throat. A whine that was immediately cut off before it was audible when Dean bit on Cas’ tongue. Getting an audible _"ow!"_  from the alpha, the two parted, gasping for air, Castiel taken aback, released his hold on Dean.

Doing what was seemingly his best around the alpha these days, Dean ran. Again.

 

* * *

  

To say Castiel was flabbergast was an understatement. But all he could do was watch Dean as his figure diminish. Leaving the alpha standing alone in the open garage, rubbing his wrist with his lower lip, trying to ease the pain by will, and perhaps checking if Dean’s bite drew blood. Yes, Dean, as a matter of fact, bit him. During a kiss.

And there Castiel thought the kiss was splendid, magnificent, enjoyable and maybe even hot. Albeit surprising, true, but it was a pleasant surprise? Despite the tingling sting still remaining—not bleeding thankfully, Castiel can’t help the small smile plastered on his face. The murky scent before long dissipated, leaving the scent of confusion, excitement and _double_ arousal? So Dean had enjoyed it too. Castiel can’t help the self-satisfactory grin.

Thankful he actually bridges that gap of doubt he had and just _went for it_. Because to get another taste of Dean again, holding Dean close, breathing in Dean’s apple-pie scent (now with an oddly pleasant mix of motor oil), and even getting Dean aroused. Even though Dean ran right after, if Castiel could go back in time, he doubts it’ll end up differently (maybe try to get Dean to stay and at least _not_ to bite him).

Though if he could maybe go _further_ back..

To that time when a smile was never alone, when a sad tear was never shed, when he was Dean’s “angel,” (Dean called him endearingly, with a shy smirk and flutter of eyelashes). While Dean was Castiel’s angel too, _is_ , Castiel corrects himself, feeling the shape of _the_ necklace he still wore over his shirt.

That time when they’d joke how they can’t be angels for the other, being imperfect humans they are; settling on an angel with half a wing, imperfect angels, but perfect for each other. That time when a wing—their wing was always a pair.

Before Castiel stupidly let himself get goaded into that— _that_ bet.

Before Dean left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda finished 'em past midnight, so do comment for what I can improve!  
>    
> Midterm was surprisingly okay,  
> Though still got a few more incoming and a bunch of assignments ;w;  
> So I guess I'm gonna keep this pace..?  
> My personal goal is to update before it gets longer than a week  
> (Now that _that's_ out, I hope I _can_ keep it)


	3. I was so lost (until you found me..)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had some fun writing this chapter and I really hope it turned out great (or at least okay). Even though it might be a bit confusing, what with all the flashbacks. But I _need_ to add clearer hints here and there—with handful sprinkles of constipated emotions as garnish—to prepare for the reveal..
> 
> Also, do note that the author has no knowledge of; poetry, literature, language of plants in general—aside from the knowledge you can attain from Google :b

Behind the schoolyard, past the short bush that was meant to be a wall separating the school grounds, past the looming birch forest, after the third tree to the beehive’s left, there was a cedar tree.

There was a day that Castiel found himself ashamed of his friends. Ashamed of how they seemed to be gossiping Dean, the new omega he saved from Alastair and his goons the other day. This gossiping—objectifying, really—that his friends are doing is the exact main reason why Dean was treated _that_ way. Unsurprisingly, his friends were met with Castiel’s silence when they asked his opinion.

“C’mon Cassie, don’t be _that_ stuck-up. No need to be ashamed that deep down you’d love to have your knot up his—“

“Enough.” Castiel had said with all seriousness, scent emanating irritation and anger. They all stopped for a moment before Balthazar barked a laughter. Castiel glared at the beta but that didn’t stop the others’ from laughing. Michael, his brother that is usually detached from such topics even snorted along.

Getting increasingly annoyed, Castiel left their lunch table. Hearing the calls from his _friends_ saying it was just a joke and all that. Yes, Castiel knew, the whole discrimination and objectifying was just a joke to them, which was all the more reason why he can’t stand it.

Who was it that deemed omegas to be the second class citizen in society? Especially one as brave and capable as Dean. Omegas are more than just pretty bodies. They’re human too. If anything, they ought to be respected for having the ability to give offspring. Just like how bees respect their queen bee. Bees are really far more fascinating and beautiful than humans.

Sighing, Castiel was about to get back to class and perhaps sit _a bit_ further away from his friends, when something flew past him. A honey bee. Without thinking much, Castiel found himself following the bee.

Passing through a human-sized gap on the bush wall, all the way through the birch forest, there’s a natural beehive planted on one of the birch trees. His moment of awe was stopped when he realized he was late for class and maybe more than just a little bit lost.

Panic suddenly sank in. _Which path was it that—where did I—what if nightfalls—I don’t want to starve to death_ — _is that smell.._ Apple pie?

Castiel found himself easing with the scent of freshly baked apple pie. Maybe he was on someone’s property, someone that’s currently baking and would kindly point out the path back to his school. Castiel thought, trusting his nose to follow the invisible trail. The trail that leads him to.. a lonely cedar tree?

Confused, Castiel sniffs the open air to make sure and found the source of the scent, closer than he thought, a figure laying down below the tree. A person that turned out to be Dean Campbell. Hand as a pillow as he napped, snoring lightly, mumbling something incoherently _adorable_. At the thought of the word, Castiel found himself blushing, his alpha instincts kicking in. The urge to approach, to protect, arose a deep whine-growl, rumbling down his throat. 

With his senses heightened suddenly, the smell of _—_ apple pie and a hint of cinnamon—the omega, became intoxicating. Catching Castiel off guard as warmth start to swell under his belly, pooling around his groin. Undoubtedly the beginnings of an erection.

 _No_ , Dean just smells absolutely pleasant and is just breathtakingly beautiful, Castiel is not objectifying him. He’s not thinking of anything indecent about those— _No need to be ashamed that deep down you’d love to have your knot up his—_ plump, slightly parted lips. Balthazar's voice echoed in between his own monologuing.

Closing his eyes and taking in deep breaths, Castiel placed a hand on his chest to regulate his breathing and another hovering above his crotch, a helpful presence to focus on calming his erection down.

Having done that successfully, Castiel opened his eyes. Finding a pair of exquisite hazel-green orbs staring back at him. Time seemed to stop as he let the pair of eyes take his breath away.

Well, until those eyes blinked and averted his gaze. Though before that, Castiel noticed how Dean had briefly glanced down, and trailing the path, Castiel found that _—holy mother son of_ —noticing the position of his other hand and taking it _anywhere,_ away _from_ his crotch, Castiel blurts out. “This is not—“

Though upon realizing that perhaps saying something like _‘this is not what it looks like’_ is what every criminal caught in the act would say, Castiel proceed to blurt something else. “I wasn’t staring at your lips or—“

Something else that turned out to be even less intelligent and more self-destructive. Castiel wants the earth around him to just swallow him whole. He thinks as he bit down a groan, cheeks definitely flushed with embarrassment. The slight smell of arousal now covered almost completely by the sour scent of Castiel's humiliation. 

Dean snorted, the back of his hand covering his mouth as he chuckled. And,  _dear god_ , the omega’s laughter was music to Castiel’s ears. Music that, albeit charming, was not helping Castiel’s blush and ever-growing embarrassment.

“I didn’t peg you as a somnophiliac-stalker.”

“I’m not—” Castiel’s eyes widen in horror.

“Relax, Cas, it’s just a joke.”

“Oh.” Castiel immediately relaxed and tried to laugh, though the awkwardness of it made even himself cringe inside.

“You smelled too embarrassed less panicky, for a person caught red-handed,” Dean offered with a shrug, “Besides, I owe you one. So at least I’ll give you a chance to explain before I ‘ _shoot first ask later_ ’, hmm?“

“I—uhh. I was lost. And umm.." _followed your delicious alluring scent _—_ shut up, brain,_ Castiel clears his throat and continues, "just.. Lost, really..”

Dean raised an eyebrow pointedly before patting the patch of grass beside him, gesturing Castiel to sit beside him. Hastily, Castiel took a few steps forward.

“Whoa! Slow down, cowboy!” Perhaps too hastily as he found his legs caught on the tree’s roots instead.

Falling straight on top of Dean—kind of; Castiel found himself held up by Dean’s hands on his shoulders. Wow, Dean is _strong_ for an omega. Not just an omega, those biceps might even outmatch _his_. And that smell, it was even more mouthwatering up close—cinnamon crisp and apple pie fresh. Castiel just wants to bite onto it, _wondering how would Dean smell aroused, moaning as he begs for release, or better yet, in heat, when Dean's hole would leak all those juicy things, chanting Castiel's name to—_

The sound of throat clearing snapped Castiel back to reality, Dean was still under him and _pleasantly_ close. _Dear lord_ , Castiel thought to himself, he is _not_  some brute, his rut is not even close, for god's sake!

“Do you mind?” Dean's voice was accompanied by a tinge of annoyance.

“Oh, of course! Sorry, Dean—I, sorry..” Castiel quickly stood up, brushing some of the dirt on his knees off.

“So.. Lost, huh?” Dean gradually stretches his arms, “The forest around here _can_ be a bit tricky. Here, lemme show you the way back, it’s getting late anyway..”

And that was how Castiel found out that; behind the schoolyard, past the short bush that was meant to be a wall separating the school grounds, past the looming birch forest, after the third tree to the beehive’s left, there was a cedar tree. A lonely cedar tree where a lonesome alpha and omega meet every other time to escape their lonely lives.

And that was how Castiel Novak and Dean Campbell became best friends, or maybe more. As they spend days getting to know each other and just enjoying each other’s company. Eating lunch together, strolling through the woods together, reviewing homework together (when Castiel thinks they both _really_ need to actually do school-related activities and Dean is in a somewhat good mood to let the idea sink in) and even napping together.

 

On one of the most memorable day, Dean and Cas were sitting side by side, at the spot under the cedar tree, the spot they now deem _theirs_. In between the roots where the shade is _just_ right, but with sunlight, enough not to blind.

“What I wanna be when I grow up, huh?” Dean replies to Castiel's question, a hand reaching out to the clear skies, seemingly grasping at a cloud, “I don’t know, Cas. Mine’s kinda.. embarrassing.”

“Then, I’ll start first..” Castiel shifted his position to look Dean in the eye, “I wanted to be a poet. Or a novelist of some sort.”

“Wanted?”

Sighing, Castiel continued, “Yes.. You know how society works. I’m an alpha, and thus literature is not ‘ _macho’_ enough for me.”

Dean snorted at that, mumbling out, “’s really cute when you use those air-quotes.”

“What? Can you repeat that?”

“ _What_ , what?” Dean clears his throat, “Well for me..”

“I’m good with my hands, and I really love putting things together. But arts and crafts aren’t really my thing.. More to those fine metal and all,“ Castiel watched as Dean’s facial expression came to life, “I guess, an engineer of some kind?”

“An engineer of some kind,” Castiel repeated in awe.

“A novelist of some sort,” Dean responded, a smirk on his face, “We’re a weird duo, really.”

“I prefer unique.”

“Well, you won't be unique if you gave up your dream just ‘cause it’s ‘ _not macho enough’_ , y’know.”

“Then maybe I won't if you’d chase after yours too.”

“Deal.”

“Pinky promise?” Castiel sat up, holding out his pinky finger.

“What are you, kindergarten?” Dean scoffed, jokingly.

“Of course, the great Dean Campbell, so _mature_ , rather seal it with a kiss, _hmm?_ ”

“As a matter of fact, I would.”

That was the only warning Castiel got when a pair of plump lips—lips that have starred in his dreams, more than occasionally—met his. Castiel’s hands unconsciously moved, cupping onto Dean’s jawlines, caressing the short sideburns of Dean’s hair, angling his head to deepen the kiss. Yes, that was the day Castiel and Dean first kissed.

A muffled whine was heard as they pulled back, needing to breathe. Dean’s face was slightly flushed, highlighting his freckles, his teeth peeking as he bit his lower lip nervously. The overall sight made Castiel understood the butterflies-in-your-stomach feeling. That warmth on your cheeks and chest, the slightly faster thump of your heart beating, the hitch on your breath, and the slightly annoying stiffness in your pants. Wait, that wasn’t part of _that_ feeling. That’s more like...

Castiel woke up with a morning wood and a groan, from the sting on his bitten tongue from the other day or the dream, a reminder of what _they_ had, what he lost; he doesn’t know. But whatever it is, Castiel is determined to fix it. Starting from that day.

 

* * *

 

Dean only ever uses pet names to people he really, really, _really_ likes, or cares about at some point in his life. But among the many pet names, none are ever as cheesy as the one he used to call Cas with (even still associating the word with the blue-eyed alpha). Though, maybe the one he used to call Benny with ‘teddy bear’— _what was he thinking_ then _, honestly_ —could rival it. But before Benny, Cas was the first. The first and by far, the only one Dean has completely fell head over heels for Cas...

“Hey, Angel,” Dean said as he approached Castiel.

The two always frequent the cedar tree then. Every time the weather is nice, or when they want the presence of the other for company, or even just to spend time.

“Angel?” Castiel answered, putting his book aside.

“Yeah, I looked up your name.” Dean sat beside the alpha, “Angel of Thursday, huh.”

“My father named me. He’s a fan of rather esoteric things.”

“Your father.. What, lemme guess, he a poet too?”

“Actually, yes, he was.”

“Was?” Dean asked, curious, before he realized and immediately continued, “Shit, sorry Cas, I didn’t know that he’s—“

“Oh, no, no, no, he’s.. very much alive. Or at least the last time I saw him..”

“Oh,” Dean answered unintelligently, but it’s not his fault when Cas just _had_ to dwell on the details like _that_. “Umm..”

“Did you know that in the language of plants, Cedar trees means protection?” Castiel aware of the uncomfortable silence between them, offers, “And hidden within the birch forest too, trees that symbolize new beginnings.”

“Well someone’s had too much time on their hands.”

“Speak for yourself, Dean.. Looking up my name.” Castiel smirked at Dean, a hint of fondness in his baby blues, “Afraid you might get a ping on the cops most wanted?”

“Well, I don’t want my mate to turn up to be some Russian mob or something.”

“Mate?”

“Yeah.” Dean replies casually before he blushes and tries to cover what he just implied, “No, that’s—I mean we’ve only _started_ dating, so.. It’s just a thought, not that—“

“So, you _don’t_ want to be my mate?”

”What? _No,_ that’s not what I’m saying, I’d love to—!” noticing his overt eagerness, Dean swallows before he calmly re-states, “I’m not against the idea.”

“Well, I'm not against the idea either, Dean.”

Castiel’s smirk grew wider. Definitely aware of the blush creeping on Dean's cheek. The alpha  _almost_ made Dean confess his undying love, or whatever. Because Dean does _not_ have an undying love for Castiel Novak. He just likes the dude, like really, like-like. Enough to be a boyfriend and a potential mate. Maybe, sometime in the future. But just enough, not more. Okay, maybe a bit more. Fuck, who is he kidding? And damn that grin— _that is totally not cute, by the way_ —on Cas’ face is growing even wider at the silence.

“Shut up, you—you.. Thinking you’re so smart.”

Dean’s growing smile was complete wiped off when he noticed that he himself was about to chuckle _at the memory_. Yes, that is what it all was. A memory. It’s all in the past and nothing will change that. Not after...

 

See, this is why Dean never wants to reminisce the past. No matter how damn unforgettably _good_ it was, no matter which recollection of ‘ _best days of my life_ ’ he chose; their breakup—Dean scoffed at the word, more like, Cas’ _betrayal—_ would always follow up with a good punch to his stomach and a stab to his heart.

The air around him started to stink because of his mood, when thankfully Garth appeared, changing in the whole atmosphere. The beta's happy-go-lucky attitude always gives off a nice, heart-warming scent. Especially when Garth is holding what seemed to be, yet _another_ bouquet of flowers on hand.

After Castiel kissed— _no, that was enough reminiscing for a day_ —saved Dean like a damsel in— _met_ him again, it seemed to be Cas’ daily mission to send a flower bouquet. A bouquet that has a small handwritten postcard tucked inside (yes, Dean knows it’s from Cas ‘cause he remembers the bastard’s handwriting). Dean is both thankful and regretful that he didn’t give Cas his phone number or home address.

“Dean, you need to tell your alpha to lay off the flowers, dude. People are gonna think this is a floral shop, not a garage.”

“Ha ha ha. Very funny, Garth.” Dean takes over the bouquet, snatching the postcard carefully tucked inside and hiding it in his pocket.

“You didn’t deny it’s from your alpha.” Charlie appears out of nowhere.

“Wha—no. What makes you think Cas is—“ Dean sighed frustratedly and pointed a finger at Charlie, “You, missy need to get back to work. Those registries ain’t gonna work itself.”

“Whatever Dean, we all know what you _really_ meant.”

No. Because ‘ _all_ ’ means everyone, and Dean clearly does _not_ understand what Charlie means. Or thinks or tries to imply when she talks about what he really means. See? That is just plain confusing.

Thus, another day passed in _Singer’s Salvage_ as they work on cars, gears, and registry. You know, the usual things they do in garages. Driving back home, Dean was ready to get to bed when he notices the postcard he left in his bedside cabinet before showering. Because he just didn't have the heart to throw it out.

Tracing the words on the postcard, Dean sat on his bed. The words ' _Give me a new beginning, Dean, a second chance’, were written over a semi-transparent image of birch trees,_ Dean clench on the necklace usually hidden under his shirt.  _Damn it, Cas_. Dean wants to shout out loud. But he’d rather not bother his neighbors or wake up with a sore throat tomorrow. So, Dean opened the cabinet and shoved the postcard—where the mass of Cas' other postcards are, yep, never had the heart to throw it out.

Dean prays and hopes he won’t dream of any baby-blues in his sleep that night.

But just _when_ do things happen according to his wishes?

  
  
"Hello, Dean."

Castiel pops up out of nowhere, greeting a Dean that was reading under the cedar tree. Dean jumped up a bit, hands clutching on the journal he was reading as a reflex to the book almost slipping away. "Jesus—! Keep this up and you're gonna give me a heart-attack, angel."

Castiel frowned, which earned a chuckle from Dean. Then, the two shared a smile.

"What are you reading?" Castiel tilted his head to get a better look at the book in Dean's hands.

"It's my father's journal. He gave it to me when I was a boy, y'know, before I—" _moved here, before I got my first heat, before I became a fucking omega,_ the words hung unsaid as Dean cleared his throat and internally cheered himself up a bit, "anyway, it's like my manual to gears and machines and stuff. There're lots of really useful notes here."

"Interesting. May I?" Castiel gestured to the book as he finally sat down.

"Yeah, sure. Do whatever you want.." Dean said as a matter of factly, passing the book to Cas.

But upon the sight of Cas taking out his fountain pen, Dean continued, slightly panicking, "Wait, no.  _Don't_ do whatever you want."

Upon Dean's sudden exclaim, Castiel hurriedly scribbled on the book, shouting happily, "Too late!" Indeed, too late for Dean to stop Cas from scribbling  _and_ for Cas to duck, as Dean leap onto him.

And then Dean woke up.

Checking his electric clock—already the next day, a Thursday, still early but past dawn, the memories of what Cas scribbled in the journal— _the fucking coincidence of it_ —are supplied by his brain unnecessarily. ' _Love, your angel of Thursday',_  Dean doesn't even need to open the journal to check. For a man that has claimed to have 'moved on', he's traced the words for far too many times...

The next few days didn’t go on well. With the increase of flowers every day, the garage is now positively covered with bouquets everywhere, and _not_ in a good way. A bouquet here and there, a bouquet _everywhere._  Scattered on any and every flat platform, not even in a vase or properly placed. The smell of floral even covering up the natural smell of oil, motor, and gears that Dean is actually quite fond of. It doesn’t help that _this_ much flowers actually starts to remind him of the smell of graveyards.

 

After the incident with Sammy...

_“Whoa, what’s with the flowers, man? You redecorating or something? ‘Cause I gotta say, flowers and grease don’t really blend well.”_

_“No Sam, I’m not redecorating. It’s just that Cas is—“ Dean stopped and mumbled to himself, “Why am I even explaining this..”_

_“Wait, Cas?”_

_“Dude’s probably trying to apologize, as I’ve_ repeatedly _said before.” Charlie continues dramatically, “but alas, the paths down mount Winchester’s pride is just too steep.”_

_“Charlie, shut it.”_

 

And Bobby...

_“Balls!” a very distinct shout was heard from the entrance, revealing Bobby in his wheelchair that seems to be caught on a bouquet, “boy, you keep your lover’s gifts off of the grounds or I’m taking the garage’s ownership back.”_

_“Err—sorry Bobby, it’s getting out of hand.”_

_“You don’t say.” Bobby picked up the bouquet, “What’s their deal anyway? Can’t you ask them to give ‘em to your house, not your workplace, as romantic a gesture_ this _is..”_

_“Umm, he doesn’t know my.. We’re not—” Dean tries to say, though Bobby seemed not to notice._

_“You’re saying he doesn’t know where you live..? Dean, are you even taking your relationships seriously?”_

_“I don’t—He’s not.. He’s nobody, Bobby.”_

_“More like Dean’s first love, first alpha, first_ heartbreak _, that’s now trying to get back with Dean, but_ yeah _Bobby, a real nobody.” Dean groans._ _He needs to figure out how Charlie teleports and put a stop to it._

_Bobby raised an eyebrow at Dean and says carefully, “Dean, you do know that Ellen’s own a shotgun, right?”_

_“And you people call_ me _violent.”_

_“Just looking out for you, boy.. But seriously, clean this up.”_

 

Dean doesn’t need any more prompting to clear the garage off of flowers.

Well, as best as he could without throwing them out anyway. Now, _just_ tables with flat platforms would have a vaseful of flowers, surprisingly making the place better, anyway. Aesthetically more pleasing and not overbearingly sweet in smell. In fact, the smell is just enough to remind Dean of spring, of that cedar tree, of Cas. Not that anyone knows _or_ needs to know of that tidbit of information.

Another thing that the others don’t know—and _will never_ find out, is that Dean keeps some of the flowers at his place (you can’t expect,  _not_  to have spares with _that_ amount of flowers), with plans on drying some of them into bookmarks, not that he doesn’t have enough bookmarks already from Cas’ postcards. Fuck he's acting like some high-schooler pining over their crush. For Cas. Again.

 _No._ That's not it. Before any further complications, Dean clarifies to himself that he does _not_ miss Cas, god damn it. It’s just that he likes the smell of fresh grass, flowers, spring, honey, yeah, that—which are basically Cas’ scent. _Fucking instincts_.

Y'know what, so what if Cas smelled the best among the alphas he knows? It’s not like Cas is the _only_ alpha that smells nice and acts— _correction_ ,  _was_ nice. There’s bound to be at least another one similar to Benny in the future.

 _Yeah, but even Benny has never been right. Not like Cas, and no one will. You wanted Cas more than anything then, what makes you think_ that _has changed?_ A voice deep in his mind supplies. A voice that suspiciously sounds like his younger self.

 _No_ , Dean is not going to read into that.  _It hasn’t. But that doesn’t mean I should act on it._ His own stubborn mind tries to fight back. Because what happened then is not something Dean is willing to forgive. Not just yet.

Skipping his usual skimming through the postcards routine, Dean pulled his blanket up and closed his eyes.

Yeah, after all, this could just be another one of Cas’ scheme. Another bet.

How could Dean tell when he completely bought it the first time?

When Cas completely played him before...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _badum-tss!_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I think next chapter is too soon for the reveal, no? Maybe. Idk.  
> What do you think? :D
> 
> PS. Sorry if my style changed, quite a lot of things are going on right now..  
> Did it though? 'Cause I hope not. :')


	4. You, my other half (and I, you.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is what 87% of A/B/O verses are guaranteed to have.  
> Yep, you guessed it; intercourse.
> 
> But, of course, there are some other things happening beforehand (like a plan for a date :D). Though if you don't want to read the scenes, it's fairly obvious where to skip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the late update, and I know what I have to say doesn't change that fact.  
> So without further ado...

***PAST***

 

“Ah, and what do we have _here?_ _‘The language of the wind_ ʼ. Hmmm.” Zachariah feigned interest and skimmed through the book.

“Give it back, Zachariah.” Castiel glares at the older boy.

“Poetry, Cassie? Keep this up and you’ll stay a virgin for life!” Balthazar scoffed mockingly.

“I certainly would not!” Castiel barked angrily.

“How promising.” Raphael said mockingly, “Do you even _have_ a partner?”

“As a matter of fact, I do.” Castiel glared at his friends and back at Zachariah, “Now give it back.”

“Oh, hiding secrets now, are we?”

“Ooh, ooh, I _love_ secrets! Who is it, Castiel?” Lucifer chirps excitedly.

“It won't be a secret if I were to tell you.”

“Eh, _details_..” Lucifer shrugs before he points at Castiel, “now spill.”

Sighing, Castiel had no choice, not when everyone’s eyes were on him, waiting. So—as Lucifer put it; spill he did. Muttering Dean’s full name quietly. Hoping that no one would hear him and magically leave the topic alone.

“No way! _The_ Dean Campbell?” but of course one of them would shout it out loud.

“Castiel, you _naughty_ boy.” Raphael grins lecherously.

“So, what base are you on?” Michael asks nonchalantly.

“Base? We don’t have a—“

“He means how far you’ve gone, dork. God, how could that hot piece of ass—“ Zachariah face-palmed, closing the book with a sigh, and setting it down none too gently.

“Would you kindly refrain from objectifying my boyfriend?”

“Hear that? _My boyfriend_ ,” Lucifer grins, “Possessive much?”

“My thoughts still stand. Bet you can’t even fuck him before winter break.” Balthazar states condescendingly.

“Yeah, that omega is _so_ wasted on Castiel. Those plumpy fuckable lips.. _Ohh_ , the noises he’d make.” Lucifer fakes an orgasm.

Which was very disturbing, really. “Keep your mouth shut or—”

“Or what, Cassie? You’ll prove to us you actually _do_ have a functioning knot?” Balthazar challenges.

“If that will suffice to make you stop talking, then fine.” a challenge Castiel accepts gladly, “I’m sure my knot is bigger than your beta phallus anyway.”

“ _Ooh_ , he just _roasted_ you, Balthy!” Lucifer cackles at the beta.

“Ha, ha. You humor me, Lucifer.”

 

* * *

***PRESENT*** 

 

“Boss, your alpha’s car is done. Just need you to give it an ok! And we can have Charlie call him.. up?” at Dean’s obvious ever growing bad mood spewing the air, Garth’s cheerfulness drops a bit, “Dean, you really okay, man?"

“Yeah, Garth, 'm fine. Just.. He’s not my alpha so don’t call him that, okay?” Dean tries to keep his tone leveled, Garth doesn’t deserve his mood tantrum, “I’m just tired these days.. ‘Sides, I trust you enough, so just make Charlie do the call, no need my okay-ing.”

“Okie-dokey! If you say so, then..” Garth replies, even with Dean’s blatant lie, trying to keep his tone cheerful as he leaves.

The past few days have been a mess for Dean. He blanks out too often that his own subordinates—well, in this case, it’s more to them being friends than subordinates, but still, his pride, _man_ —deem him unable to work on physical labor and he quotes ‘should just be shoved to paperwork’.

Sam and Gabriel are dropping by to ‘hang out’ more often. Worried most probably. Sighing, Dean thinks about how he just can’t stop himself from being the drama queen he’s currently acting like. Dean tries to fix his mood as the day of Castiel’s visit nears. He refuses to smell like a wreck in front of Cas for the guy to sniff and figure out how Dean is missing—no. How Dean’s _simply_ stressed out.

Dean absolutely did not spend more time in front of his wardrobe just going through his clothing, picking out his best shirt and tightest (but still comfortable) tight jeans to impress Cas. Yeah, it was definitely a ‘rubbing on your face’ act to show just what Cas missed out. _Of course it is Dean,_ a voice that sounded a lot like Charlie supplies from his mind.

But that does not explain the smell of excitement radiating from his completely _betraying_ body.

“Well, _someone’s_ excited. Anything I need to look out for today, boss-man?” Gabriel greets with a grin on his face upon Dean’s arrival at the garage. Charlie was already going through the registry as Garth checks out some of their machines when Sam appears, giving Gabriel a kiss on the cheeks before he looks over Dean’s getup.

“Dean isn’t that your lucky—“

“Shut it, bitch.” Dean abruptly cuts.

No way in hell should _all_ of them know that he’s wearing his lucky jeans, damn his dumb taller alpha younger brother, and his stupid floppy hair, and that stupid knowing smirk on his face and that all-knowing scoff. “Whatever, _jerk_.”

Dean was buzzing and respectively upon realizing, frowning all day. _Fuck_ , he is not some lovesick teenager waiting for his crush to walk in that door. But when Cas did walk in, Dean needed a few seconds to just gather his jaws back to their place. Castiel was wearing a suit. Like full on _Armani suit_ that totally highlights his shoulder and those chest of his, complete with a striped pastel tie that compliments his baby-blue eyes, even the seemingly worn out trench coat only adds to the charm. And god, that gravelly sound when he said, “Hello Dean.”

“Did you get my flowers and.. notes?” Castiel looks up expectantly, his scent flourishing in the room, giving all the floral scent a run for their money, not like the flowers have money or anything, but it was that _good_. Damn it, Dean’s brain was totally going haywire with all the senses overload.

“Umm.. Y-yeah, I did.. The flowers and n-notes.” Of _fucking_ course he would start stuttering too, he thought as he clears his throat. “Garth! Could you please lead Cas—Castiel to his car?”

As Cas left the room, a wolf whistle could be heard from the one and only, Gabriel, “whoa, Dean-o, you two have it _bad_. All that eye-fuck, whew, even _I’m_ getting hot.”

“Wha—no—that wasn’t..” Dean sighed and continued to browse through his papers as he realized that responding to Gabe was never a good idea anyway.

“Aww Samsquatch, he’s ignoring me!” Sam snorts at the nickname, getting a stool to sit beside Dean and put a hand over Dean’s.

“Dean, Gabe’s right, somewhat.." Dean gives Sam a _look_ at his oh-so-tender tone and looks pointedly at Sam's hand on _his_ hand, "Just try and give the guy another chance, maybe?” 

“I absolutely concur, your honor!” Charlie shows up, as usual, wheeling in out of nowhere with that office chair of hers. _Maybe her teleportation magic is from the chair!_ Dean thinks, trying to stray from the topic.

“I’m a lawyer Charlie, not a judge.” Sam chuckles as he stands up, shuffling away. “You’re in need of a partner anyway. Your heat’s closing in, right?”

Dean groans. With his abusive use of suppressants, and after that _one time_ his suppressants actually fail him, no apothecary would give him another dose, and thus, Dean is forced to get into heat on a steady schedule. Just like getting a shitty period. But with more self-loathing, messy bed sheets and feelings of dying, both physically and mentally. Because Dean outright _refuses_ to let strangers, random alphas—fuck him like he’s some glorified whore.

“First, _ew_ , Sam. How do you fucking know my schedule? Second, even if _I’m_ ‘in need for a partner’, it won’t be Cas. The dude’s probably busy anyway, being the hotshot that he is.”

“Who is?” a voice chime in, a voice that belonged to a very blue pair of eyes. At the end of everyone’s stare, Castiel continues, “Umm.. Yeah, not that it’s exactly my place to butt in. My apologies..”

“No, no! It’s definitely well within your place!” Charlie exclaims as Dean mouthed a _‘what the fuck are you doing???’_ , but when she has a plan in mind nothing can stop her, “You see, Dean here needs a friend to go to.. check out that new Ace Hardware! Y’know, for.. car parts! A-and tools!”

Dean’s eyes widen in horror, the redhead did _not_ just set him up on a date, and with _Cas_ no less. Dean will _not_ stand by and let this be, “Look Cas, I don’t mean to be rude here, but—“

All their attention was shifted when it’s Sam’s turn to blurt out, “Yeah, C-Cas! Gabe and I are busy with our own s—stuff.. and, Charlie and Garth needs to man the garage.”

“No one asked me..” Garth mumbles, wondering to himself. “I could go, we don’t need two to man the—“ he was about to say when Charlie practically jabbed the man. As _discreet_ as possible.

Joking out loud, “Of course we do! You can’t expect _me_ to deal with _all_ our alpha customers _alone_ now, do you? Besides, you can’t work on the registry _and_ the cars at the same time now, _Garth_. Silly you!”

“Oh, okay. I don’t mind..” Castiel beams at the idea, “Will 11 a.m. next Friday work for you, Dean?”

“Anytime’ll do Cassie, Dean-o here’s the one inviting you anyway. Right, Dean?” Gabriel made that full-face smile that says ‘ _agree before I spill some dirty secrets you don’t know you have’_ , and repeats his question, “ _Right_ , Dean?”

Leaving Dean to weakly reply a “Y-yeah that’ll do.”

Dean saved his drama for when Cas finished complimenting their work on his car, paying and leaving the garage. All with a fucking genuine smile that makes Dean feel bad every time he thinks of how to talk Cas out of the supposed _‘date’_. It didn’t help that Cas made the room smell pleasant for Dean with all the _happy alpha_ odor he’s been oozing off.

So, right after Cas left the premises, Dean lashed out his thoughts. Presenting different figure of speeches for _‘what the fuck were you guys thinking’,_ even to the irrational ones like ‘this is Cas’. Whereas in conclusion does Dean no good and his friends and family adamant on him going on the date.

“C’mon Dean, he can’t be as bad as you said he was. He looks at you like you freakin’ hang the moon!” Charlie states, infatuated.

“Cassie may have made a mistake or two in the past, Dean, but don’t we all?” Gabriel for once offered something decent.

“Yeah, maybe he’s a changed man or something..” Sam says, which actually made sense. _A bit_.

In the end, they threatened to hide his _baby_ ’s keys if Dean were not to _at least_ appear and tell Cas he’s actually busy, or something came up, or _whatever_. Which, hello, have you seen those _fucking_ baby-blues? Like Dean could ever say no to _that_ if they were making sad goggly puppy eyes. Sam’s are bad enough _without_ the string of stupid _‘we had history’_ and not to mention, the constant he-is-unrealistically-hot-wanna-bang thought Dean has.

Which _fuck_ , he just admits he still has lingering feelings, didn’t he?

Funny how it took a real scheduled date to his face for him to finally somehow, in a roundabout way admit that. Though that still doesn’t undo what Cas did and Dean’s rightful anger—his stubborn mind supplies. But looking deeper into it now, maybe trying out that date won't be so bad. Yeah, what happened in the past should stay in the past…

 

* * *

***PAST***

 

The leaves to the cedar tree—their cedar tree, has turned brownish. Some even fall to the grass, adding some crisp to the softening green grass. The breeze cooler and smell damp, soggier, smoother. It is, after all, nearing the end of Autumn. From afar, Castiel can see Dean’s figure, not laying down napping, but hunching, fumbling over something.

“Hello, Dean.” At the silence, Castiel approached Dean to observe the omega closer. Dean was doing something with his hands, tilting his head to get a clearer view, Castiel breached the borderline of Dean’s idea of ‘personal space’, “What are you doing?”

“Holy sh—! Give a guy some warning, Cas.” Dean laughed weakly, before hurriedly shoving what seemed to be a sliver of metal inside his pocket, ”Uhh.. This ’s nothing, really.”

“I called out but you seemed to be immensely in focus on _that_.” Castiel points at Dean’s pocket.

“Did you?” Castiel pouted a bit, clearly wanting more explanation, “What, you jealous of a piece of metal?”

“And what if I am?” Dean’s blush was immediate, mouth gaping like a fish, clearly not expecting such reaction.

“Well, what should I do when my adorable angel gives more attention to a piece of metal than to me?” Castiel sighed exaggeratedly.

“Adorable? Really, Cas, that’s the best you can come up with?” Dean smiled as Castiel shrugged. “Well guess it _is_ my turn to be the angel since today’s not a Thursday.”

“Your my angel in all days ending with ‘ _y’_ , Dean.”

“Dork.”

“Your dork.”

“Yeah, my dorky angel,” Dean gave Castiel a smile, a small that albeit small was so warm and bright.

“And my little angel,” Castiel replies.

“Little? Seriously.. I’ll show you who’s—“

Dean was cut mid-sentence by Castiel closing in with a kiss. Their lips met—clashed really, as Dean’s mouth was still open and Castiel’s met at an awkward angle. Unlike their first kiss which was all kinds of sweet, tentative, and unsure; this kiss was deep, hungry even.

Immediately Castiel held the back of Dean’s head, tilting their heads to make it more comfortable, and took the initiative to slip his tongue into Dean’s mouth. Exploring Dean’s mouth with his tongue, Castiel traced the shape of Dean’s teeth, swiveling slowly, invoking moans from both parties.

And when their tongues met, Dean’s small whine was absolutely _delicious_. Dean’s hand, that has been flailing a bit, now latched onto Castiel’s neat dress shirt, undoubtedly going to leave a wrinkle, not that he would mind.

Their two tongues danced around inside Dean’s mouth, giving way to small muffled moans and groans that definitely does not do their confined lower parts justice. The sweet smell of arousal was dampening the open field and Castiel was getting hungrier by the second. Hands now scrabbling to stip Dean off of his shirt and jacket.

“Maybe you should,” Castiel whispered to Dean’s ears, biting on Dean’s earlobes playfully as they back out for some air.

While Dean was still in what could probably be a trance, Castiel successfully took Dean's jacket and shirt off, exposing Dean's chest and nipples, and _oh_ how lovely they looked. Castiel gave one a taste, lapping it with his tongue as he thumbs the other, feeling Dean's sudden hitch of breath. Meanwhile, his other hand snaked down, fingertips tracing the shape of Dean’s hips before he cupped onto the growing bulge, hidden under Dean’s jeans. Giving Dean’s lower parts a nice little squeeze.

“ _Fuck_ , Cas. That’s not _fair_.” Dean moans at the touch, hands finding its way back to Castiel's shoulder.

Castiel can’t help his own erection from growing. If his pants are already this tight with touching Dean, how tight would Dean’s be? Working on Dean’s belt—correction, failing to work on Dean’s belt, Castiel can’t help the ‘ _tch_ ’ from coming out of his mouth that was now nibbling onto Dean's nipple, the belt seems to have a personal vendetta on him. Though, well, he never really had to only use one hand to unbuckle a belt.

Dean chuckled at Castiel's attempt and gave the alpha a push to back out a bit. Although it puts the mood to a halt, Castiel can’t help but feel happy that Dean didn’t outright leave and call out on his inexperience-ness. Despite the nervousness oozing off the air, the sweet smell of arousal still engulfs them.

“Here, let me help you with that.." Dean says, hands over his belt before he peers at Castiel, "But only if you.. s-strip too.”

Castiel did not see, as much as smell when Dean’s jeans are finally out of the way. He was in the middle of unzipping his own pants, button-up shirt long discarded when the scent of slick and arousal hit on him, and boy it hit him _hard_. Both figuratively and literally. And looking up, Dean was _beyond_ beautiful.

Nipples perked up, shivering slightly at the incoming breeze, a drop of precum on his small prick, crimson flush on his face, eyelashes batting on Castiel from below. And with his hands trying to hide his bottom parts shyly, it only made the whole view more indecent and enticing. If not for the fact that Castiel wants to actually get somewhere _more_ than jerking each other off, he would’ve come on the spot. Instead, he held the building warmth below his stomach, whining as he does so. Of course, Dean is going to give him blue balls right _before_ they both fully strip and get handsy.

“Umm.. Cas, I’d really appreciate it if I weren’t the only one naked here.” Dean laughs weakly as he blushes even more.

“Y-yeah, of course.” Castiel hastens his movements, but still concentrating enough—getting his cock caught in the zipper is the last thing he wants, pausing his movements when he realized one thing, “Dean, I know this is not exactly the proper order, but.. I don’t actually know what I’m doing.”

“Wait, you’re a virgin too?” Dean’s eyes slowly widen, the flush on Dean's face seems to be something permanent now.

Castiel was thinking of a proper response as he puts his jeans aside, still wearing his confining boxer-briefs, he closes in until Dean's thighs are practically within his. And at the proximity, Castiel can't help his hand from straying down to stroke Dean’s fully exposed hipbones lightly.

“What makes you think I’m not?” Castiel asks, hands moving slowly to Dean's inner thighs, giving Dean's pubic hair a tentative touch that turned into a brush.

“Unh. I-I don’t—“ Dean tries to speak amidst his small moans, moans that was created as Castiel's hand strokes Dean's length, ”You’re all nice and hot and please don’t stop—I mean you.. _Oh god_. You’re— _Cas._ ”

The sound of Dean moaning out his name invoked a small pleased growl inside Castiel that he did not know he had. A sound that made his cock feel like it _really_ is tight inside his boxer-briefs. “Dean, I—I want to be inside you. Please?”

Castiel was not ashamed to plea to the omega. If anything, Dean should really consent before they proceed to something more, something that _maybe_ Dean wasn’t up for it, yet. What Castiel did not expect was Dean suddenly swatting his hands away and practically pulled Castiel's boxer-briefs off. Moving to straddle on Castiel’s thighs, smearing warm slick all over it as Dean’s balls touch the now exposed cock with their new position.

“Since you asked so kindly, _alpha_.” Dean purred out the last word into Castiel’s ear, a hand clutching onto Castiel’s shoulder while the other— _oh, dear lord,_ Dean’s other hand was probing on his own hole.

The squelching sounds were truly sinful and added with Dean’s small moans, was overall very, very, _very_ sexy. Castiel could only stare, mesmerized though horny as fuck, because apparently, Castiel’s higher brain function has left him at the sight of _Dean_. Especially when Dean took his slick coated fingers, sniffed at them, and made those perfect plump lips of his tasted on those slick coated fingers, ending with a lewd plopping sound when Dean retracted his fingers.

“Dean Campbell, you will be the death of me.” Castiel groans out as he pushes Dean onto the soft grass, careful not to make Dean hit any of the cedar tree’s trunks, but forceful enough to sate his alpha instincts on the action.

“Wait, Cas—“ Dean gasps as the blunt head of Castiel’s cock pushed in, as slow as Castiel can manage. Though with the raging hard-on he is nurturing, not so much. Castiel tries to calm himself from thrusting in as Dean whimpers, checking in to make sure that he did not hurt Dean or anything. Albeit the scents alone was enough of a confirmation, the scent of Dean's arousal, slick, and overall _excitement_ was being quite the aphrodisiac for Castiel.

“Y-you’re so.. _Fuck_. You’re _huge_ , Cas.” Castiel growls at Dean’s response, nestling his head on the crook of Dean’s neck as he pushes in, adding more to the wanton—downright _dirty_ squelching sounds Dean's hole is making.

“So _tight_ for me, omega,” Castiel mumbles as he licks Dean’s nape.

The two stayed as still as possible. Castiel nuzzling on the swell of the omega’s scent gland with Dean, clutching onto his back, breathing in small gasps. Castiel was aiming for Dean to get used to his length, to him being inside Dean. Moving with only the occasional involuntary jerk of their hips. Movements that would make Castiel groan and Dean moan as his insides clench onto Castiel tighter, inching them closer every time. Though at that rate, neither of them are really getting anywhere.

Well, not much to expect when both of them were—still kind of are, actually; virgins. But the next thrust, when Castiel’s knee accidentally slips on the wet grass—byproduct of their excessive bodily fluids everywhere, the gap inside Dean closed immediately.

At the sudden movement, Castiel’s cock pushes in further, sinking into the hilt, now balls deep inside Dean. And _that_ feeling, of his full length, burrowed in Dean, of Dean involuntarily crying out a wordless moan, legs locking onto Castiel's waist tighter, insides just _clenching_ on Castiel’s whole length, Castiel immediately came. As embarrassing as that is.

“Cas did you just—“ Dean was about to ask before he was stopped by his own full body shudder. Dean’s insides started clenching onto Castiel’s length repetitively, practically  _milking_ Castiel’s cock. And then, the sudden outflow of slick certainly did not pass either of their notices. Apparently, Dean’s omega body was prepared for what was coming. Castiel’s knot.

“Oh, _shit!_ Dean, sorry, I’ll pull out before—” _too late_. Was what they should’ve said when Castiel pulls out—or, tries to. His knot, already forming, just managed to tug onto Dean’s oh-so-very _tight_ outer ring. Garnering another unbelievably sensual loud cry from Dean and a vibrating groan on Castiel’s throat as his cock gains some more friction against Dean’s insides. The whole motion causing Dean’s hole to positively seep out cum and slick.

The two was trying to level their breathing when Dean said with a gentle smile, “Well, what’s done is done. I’m not in heat so I guess I won't get pregnant, anyway.”  
  
God, Castiel realized how he even forgot to at least wear a condom or something. And now, even with his embarrassment, his _stupid fucking_ cock is still painfully hard and steadily pulsing cum into Dean.  

“I am _so_ sorry our first time had to turn out like this..” Castiel pouted, nothing can make him feel even more ashamed. This is like; rock bottom on the level of shame. Oh, but wait, naturally, Castiel—being the horny alpha he is, would even forget that Dean has yet to cum, not from his penis anyway. Castiel is not even in his rut, damn it.

Dean was offering him another tender smile when his mouth shifts to the letter ‘O’, shuddering at Castiel’s sudden grasp on his dick. Castiel uses his thumb to repetitively rub the head of Dean’s precum coated prick, drawing the foreskin of the tip gently.

“Cas, no—wait—if you touch like—“ well at least Castiel isn’t alone in the _inexperienced-at-holding-it-in club_ , he thinks as he stares dumbly at his cum stricken palm, chuckling fondly at the idea.

However, when Dean oh-so-boldly ducked and gave Castiel’s palm a swipe of his tongue, frowning at the taste of his _own_ cum, something seemed to snap in Castiel’s mind. Something that may have sounded like self-restraint, you know, if it were to have a sound when it snaps.

“Cas, are you getting _big_ -nhh..“ Dean’s question was cut off as he whines to Castiel’s cock stretching him even further, Dean’s back arching to a beautiful semi-circle, nails probably digging in Castiel’s back.

Castiel himself was holding Dean close, thrusting inside Dean with wanton _need_. Unfeeling of the pain from being oversensitive, too lust-crazed. Pushing in as deep as he can with his knot and pulling out as far as he can until that very same knot tugged onto Dean's rim. Dean was slowly moving too, meeting their hips halfway. The sound of Dean positively wailing with oversensitivity and his insides squelching could give the porn industry a run for their money.

“Cas! I-I'm—!" Dean exclaims, half moan-half whines, as he spurts cum all over their stomach, though that didn't stop Castiel to still thrust into Dean repetitively.

Nearing his limit, Castiel’s alpha side comes out, even more. Hands scrabbling to grasp onto Dean tighter, closer. Throat reverberating a growl as his movements slowed and mouth latches onto Dean’s scent gland, teeth scraping the skin. Nibbling and biting gently on it. That is before Dean cries out, “ _Fuck_ , angel! Just bite me already!”

_With pleasure_ , Castiel thought as he bit onto Dean’s scent gland, enough to break the skin. Although they both know Dean is using suppressants and it requires _more_ than just the bite for a mating bond to form, the notion that they both consents to being mates one day was more important than the bond itself. As of now, it was a very good start.

Castiel comes again as the scent of _happy omega_ hits his nose, garnering another long groan from Dean, "Feels so _full_ inside, alpha.”

Dean's stomach was bloating a bit, slick and cum seeping out of his hole on a seemingly constant stream. As they wait for Castiel's knot to shrink, Castiel ran a hand on Dean's back, rubbing in circles as he whispers endearments into the omega's ears. Meanwhile, Dean just sighs happily and burrows his head on Castiel's nape, hands embracing the alpha.

When Castiel’s knot shrinks, he pulls out, eliciting a small reflexive whine from Dean and a groan from himself. The two sagged onto the soft grass, side by side, exhaustion finally dawned upon them, both still trying to level their breathing as they enjoy the breeze, fingers entwined, naked as the day they were born. Ignoring the cum and slick on their body parts, clothes, grass, practically everywhere—that will certainly be disgusting when it dries. Maybe even sooner than later.

“Well, that was awesome,” Dean said, a blush imminent as he strokes on his neck, fingers swiping over the bite gently.

 

_Yeah, that was, but_ this _certainly isn't_. Castiel thought as he slowly opens his eyes. Waking up again with a hard-on, and _oh, will you look at that_ , now he’s soiled his mattress too. What a very nice start to the day when he’ll meet the omega of his dreams, literally. Castiel sarcastically thinks as he sighs and moves out of bed.

Castiel will make their outing a date, and a very pleasant one for _both_ of them. Even if Dean were to think otherwise of it, even if life is set on ruining the day—like the soiled bed he’s currently glaring at. He still believes that something _special_  does exist between them.

The dream was a rather unnecessarily pleasant wake-up call for what _extra_ he lost. Because even though the sex was indeed _beyond_ spectacular, he wanted Dean for more than just _that._  More than just the pleasant of Dean's company. Castiel wants to be there to lend the omega a shoulder to cry on, a hand to hold on, a smile to make things better. To become an alpha Dean can truly trust and rely on. Castiel wants them to be mates, equals.

Well, for now, he’s up _way_ earlier than he intended to, so he can clean himself and all the mess his wet dream has created and still have time to spare. Oh well, waking up early for a date is always better, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it ;)  
> And sorry again for the tardiness..
> 
> Any comments and suggestions are very welcomed!  
> I, I'm not exactly experienced at writing sex scenes >///<


	5. The outing (It's totes a date)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I went into a typing frenzy, and without realizing it ended up with _way_ more words than my usual dose and decided to cut this chapter into two (which kinda gave a setback to my deadline. Excuses, excuses, I know =w=)
> 
> Though, apologies beforehand, this is kinda the messy-heavy-plot-progression-that-the-author-still-lacks-the-skills-to-convey-as-aspires-to part of the half...  
> But really, just bear with me for now! ;w;
> 
> Oh, and I started using some indications to clarify the timestamps. Hope it works..?

***PRESENT***

 

Friday 10.37 a.m. standing alone in the park, under a street lamp was an alpha with a tan trench coat, buzzing with what could only be excitement as his fingers ran through his hair for the sixth time. The man found company sometime around 10.46, a company in the form of one omega with hazel-green eyes.

“Well, you’re early.” Dean greeted, not with a smile but at least the man wasn’t frowning.

“Yes, it seems so.” Castiel though, just to reply, had to tell his mouth to move and stop staring so blatantly. Dean’s outfit the last time Castiel saw him was already breathtaking. But today, if Castiel didn’t know any better, he would say that Dean too was looking forward to their outing and perhaps considering it to be a date.

Dean was wearing one very tight undershirt, _thank god_ —with plaid over it. But damn that just makes the idea of taking them off really enticing. And those pants. Castiel thought last time’s jeans were tight, but no, apparently Dean had another pair of jeans that could very well be skinny jeans. All but _squeezing_ his buttocks, which was completely _not_ helping Castiel’s thoughts from wandering to his earlier wet dream of their first time.

“O-kay..” Dean said, breaking the silence, “let’s just get this over with.”

At the choice of words, Castiel can’t help but wince internally. Though before he secretes any scent of disappointment, Castiel tries to think of how, if Dean was really opposed to the idea, the man could very well bail (and not dress as nicely). Effectively dissolving his disappointment into a gentle reminder to not read into things too much.

However, the awkwardness between them was no joke. The walk to the store was filled with silence. Silence so tense, you could cut it with a knife. And Castiel, being the silent one of the two, just can’t seem to find the words to start a conversation. Thankfully (or not because Castiel did want to spend time with Dean), it was a short walk.

They start off with Dean reading out the things and Castiel trying to commit it to his memory. Which was not exactly sensible. Why can’t Castiel just take a picture of the list? Or better yet, why can’t they go through it together—was what Castiel wanted to say. And after Dean listed a whole bunch of other items that went straight through the alpha’s head, Castiel gathers his courage to say it aloud.

“No.” Dean, however, said firmly to the request, “it’ll save time to just search separately.”

At Dean’s stubbornness, Castiel can’t help but just sigh and stop listening to Dean’s continued listing completely. 

“You know what, fine,” noticing Castiel’s lack of attention, Dean took a deep sigh as he rolls his eyes and says, “I’ll just write off half of this for you to search and I’ll stick with the other half from the original list.”

“Dean, that will be a waste of time and we don’t have a paper or a pen.” Castiel deadpans.

“Then hand over your phone, I’ll just type it in your memo or something.”

“I don’t see how taking a picture of the list is a bigger hassle.”

“No, Cas. You _don’t_ get your eyes anywhere near this paper.”

Castiel raised his eyebrow at Dean’s reply. That was an interesting statement, a statement that sounded a lot like a challenge to Castiel. _Game on_ , Castiel thinks as he daringly makes a grab for the paper. Catching Dean off guard and successfully acquiring the paper.

Dean shouts out a  _‘hey!’_ and tries to get the piece of paper, back. Though with Dean not exactly willing to touch Castiel with anything more than his palm to Castiel’s back, Castiel has all the time in the world to read the list thoroughly. Or at least get a quick once-over of it.

Unsurprisingly, it was _not_ your ordinary list. Castiel can see how Dean’s crisp and neat handwriting—that Castiel has committed to memory—was written all over with Gabriel’s bold and somewhat playful ones; clearly, the reason why Dean was insisting on not showing the piece of paper.

The words written by Gabriel was.. unique—for a lack of better word. Editing Dean’s list of things to buy into, well, rather ‘inappropriate’ things… 

> _Things to buy_   **&  ** **do**

  * _Screw ~~s~~_ **(** **͡** **° ͜ʖ** **͡** **°)**
  * _Nail ~~( for the roof)~~_ **your partner**
  * _Hammer_ **,**   **because the one in your pocket is not enough, obviously**
  * _Motor oil_ **for when Cas wants your D. Wait, make sure it's sanitary Dean-o, don't want you two heading to the ER 'cos of a sex accident. Oh, on second thought, that'll be a funny story to**



Castiel only managed to read the top few lists and commentaries before Dean finally made an effort to get the note back whole-heartedly. Whole-heartedly being; pulling Castiel’s trench coat and dragging the alpha in a rough bear hug to snatch the paper from Castiel’s momentarily fazed fingertips before releasing the alpha immediately after. Leaving Castiel a heap of confusion with fingers that are suddenly empty.

Though from the position Dean was holding the note with a grin on his face, Castiel did not miss the text on the _back_ of the note. A big ‘ _good luck on your date!_ ’ was sprawled over it.

“Uhh..” Castiel was still frozen in shock, though now pleasantly surprised at the words splayed in front of him, as he tries to put the facts together without hoping too much for the impossible.

Dean noticed the alpha’s sudden silence with the additional scents of thrill and traced Castiel’s gaze. Ending and realizing the text at the back of the note, desperately trying to calm the blush as the omega mouthed the words.

A hand scratching the back of his neck, an old habit of Dean’s when he’s embarrassed or lying, or both. And Castiel really hopes it’s both, because Dean said, stammering with his words, “I—it’s—Gabe’s just—this is not a.. date or, or anything..”

Castiel can’t help the smile forming on his lips, replying with a “sure Dean, it’s whatever you say it is,” which turns out to be the right reply as Dean’s cheeks turns a darker shade of red, and eyes widen. Mouthing words that looked as familiar as Dean’s old fond ‘think your so smart’ line.

The two stood there in silence before Dean seemed to regain his composure enough to calm his blush.

“Whatever, l-let’s just.. go through the list.”

The two ended up roaming around the store together. Although still in silence, Castiel noticed how Dean seems to relax more. And truly, this time, the silence was a comfortable one, disturbed with the occasional calling of objects for Castiel to grab as Dean pushes the trolley, list on the other hand. _Just like mates out on a grocery trip_ , Castiel dares think.

 

* * *

 

Without realizing it, it was past lunchtime when their stomachs grumbled to be fed. Good thing they were already queuing up to pay for the things. After Dean pays up, they separate the things to carry equally, because Dean won't have the ' _omegas are weak_ ' bullshit and Cas doesn’t seem to mind anyway. The two then decided to eat at Dean’s place of recommendation. Well, more like Dean suggested it and Cas just nodded along. 

The Roadhouse was familiar territory for Dean, and with the time being well past lunchtime frenzy, the place was a good comfortably peaceful place. Upon entering, Castiel immediately excused himself to go to the toilet as Dean strode to his favorite booth, carrying the extra luggage Dean insisted on Cas passing over. Because who goes to pee with a bag of tools and gears?

“Look who decided to grace the place with their presence.” Jo appeared, handing Dean the menu swiftly.

“Hi, Jo,” Dean replied, taking the menu and flipping it to the burgers page habitually.

“So, who’s the lucky alpha?” Jo sat in the booth across Dean, tucking in her notepad and pencil, “You’ve never smelled this happy before, not even when Sam said he’s found a mate.” 

“Jo, in case you haven’t realize, Sam’s mate is Gabriel. Clearly, I wasn’t _that_ happy.” Dean tried to avert the conversation, skimming through the all-familiar menu as his other hand plays with his necklet, another habit he can’t seem to kill when he’s thinking— _not_ nervous, no matter what Sammy thinks.

“Whatever helps you sleep at night, Winchester.” Jo said with a wink, smirking at Dean, “I smell love and you can’t tell me otherwise. Though still feel free to contact me if you need bodies disposed of.”

At the sight of the raven-haired alpha out of the toilet, Jo stood up and gave Dean that small genuine smile of her’s as she patted Dean’s shoulder, pointing at the alpha approaching steadily behind him. Whispering into the omega’s ear, “well, you’ve got yourself one possessive alpha Dean.

Reflexively, Dean tucked the ornament his fingers has been fiddling with inside his undershirt and turned his head to look at Cas. Castiel was frowning at Jo, and perhaps pouting a little.

“H-hey, Cas. This is Jo, a friend.” Castiel gave Jo a curt nod as she smiled at him before moving away.

“Call me when you’re ready to order up!” the female alpha said, a grin plastered on her face.

“Dean, can we go back? I think I left something of mine,” Castiel said as he sank into the booth.

“Really, Cas?” Dean sighed as he placed the menu down, “What is it, your wallet? Keys?”

“No, it’s—” Castiel swallowed before continuing with more composure, “it’s a necklace.”

“Pssh. No way you’re gonna find something like that. Just let it go, man.”

“No, Dean, you don’t understand. I-it’s something priceless.”

“What is it like your family heirloom or something?" 

“It’s more precious than an heirloom. It’s—“ Castiel paused and cleared a throat before he continues in all seriousness. “It’s the necklace you gave me.”

Dean’s eyes grew wide at Castiel’s response, momentarily so, before going back to nonchalance, “huh, I don’t remember giving you one. Well, you’re probably rich enough to just buy a new, better necklace, anyway.” Dean could win an Emmy for his ability to lie so blatantly like that.

“What does that mean?” Castiel did that trademark ‘I disapprove of this’ eye-squint of his.

“It means what it means, Cas. Even _I_ don’t remember it,” _lies_ , “so no hard feelings.” _all the lies_. “t’was probably some cheap store bought jewelry anyway.”

“Then what is _this_ , Dean?” Castiel made a grab at Dean’s undershirt, tugging it to reveal the necklet on Dean’s neck, “Dare I say, it’s the other pair, is it not?”

“Fuck off!” Dean exclaims as he swatted Cas’ prying fingers away. So Cas remember what the necklaces mean. So what? Fuck it all if Dean’s going to turn all mushy and forgiving just for that. “Well, if it _is_ as precious to you, you shouldn’t have lost it anyway!”

“That’s why I said it’s _important_ that we go back!” Castiel shouts back, frustration rolling off of him. The frustration that, to Dean smelled a lot of disappointment, anger and all the scent that haunted him that day. Dean was feeling sick over the smell, over the attention practically everyone in the Roadhouse was giving them.

Desperately wanting to get away from it, from everything, from Cas; before managing to rethink things, Dean shouts back whatever it is he had in mind. “You know what, _fine_. If it’s _that_ precious to you, take mine! I don’t need it anyway.” Dean took his necklace off and shoved it to Castiel’s palms, as he starts to gather the bags of stuff they bought before.

Castiel’s stares dumbly at the necklet on his hands, his frustration turning sour with dejection, mumbling to himself, “Dean, I don’t—please take it back, Dean.." 

Dean knew clearly what he implies when he says he doesn’t need it. When he hands over the necklace. It means Dean is finally making a real move to try and let go of Cas, of the _stupid_ lost love they shared, they _had_. Dean just wants to get away, before the bad memories come back to completely ruin what was left of their love story that he still cherishes deeply, at times.

If Cas is a better man now, Dean wants proof. Actions, not just words or Cas’ stupid depressed scent—that makes Dean want to just cuddle the alpha in a better mood. But, no, Dean is tired of getting hurt from all the expectations, from admitting he still, as a matter of fact, have some feelings towards Cas, only for the alpha to do nothing about it, though claiming—wait Cas never did say he was still in love with Dean, did he..?

Tired of all the mood swings Cas triggers, like some fucking teenager on their period. One second completely fawning, lost in Cas’ baby blue eyes; the second, so angry and disappointed he just wants to run to the other side of the earth, to get as far away as possible from Cas.

So, who’s it to blame when Dean ran away? But look, Cas isn’t making a move to chase after him this time. And _just_ when Dean wanted him to, Dean realizes belatedly. Just when Dean decided he won't run, but instead walk (stomp, really) to the bus stop he found—the _third_ bus stop he found. 

Still, Cas never caught up, not even when Dean peeks his head out of the window of the bus. Hoping to find a mop of dark disheveled hair chasing after the bus, calling out his name.

Nothing. Well, how’s that for action. Or lack thereof? Dean can’t help to scoff at the thought. It’s better than spilling the tears threatening to fall. Not that crying is bad, but Dean Winchester is not those overtly-dramatic omegas that cry for attention. Especially when there’s not really anything to cry over anyway, right?

 

* * *

 

Castiel was still staring at the necklace on his hands as Dean walks out the door. Fingers tracing over the smooth edges of the feathers that are carved on the ornament, the detailing.

Castiel suspected the necklace being a pair and Dean having the other. What he did not expect was how Dean too was wearing it like a part of his heart; _was_. Remembering back, there has always been a small bump over Dean’s undershirt. It was really a coincidence that when he exited the toilet, Castiel saw a glint of very familiar metal, Dean’s fingers playing around with it. A coincidence that somehow felt a lot more than just chance.

The necklace currently on his hands was similar to his, almost a mirror of it, actually. However, now it has lost all its meaning. The two necklace would make a pair of wings. But, what is half a wing without its other half? Just a lonely imperfect one.

For the rest of that day and the next few days, Castiel may have gained a reputation of _‘that crazy alpha that roams around glare-squinting his eyes’_ from the Ace Hardware’s employees and regular customers. But he could care less because he found what he needed; the other pair to Dean’s necklace, _his_ necklace. And the two truly look beautiful as a pair.

As will he and Dean. If he could just get Dean to listen, to consider being mates again, to forgive Castiel—honestly he still can’t understand why Dean is so furious over a bet Castiel _did not_ even partake _or_ start, not intentionally anyway. But even with all that, Castiel still did apologize. 

There’s always been something that irked him about their separation, something that just strikes him as _odd_. As if it was a setup, a misunderstanding, somewhere. He just needs to look carefully and _talk_ to Dean and they can totally fix it. Seeing that Dean really kept the necklace all this time, Dean must still have feelings for him, no matter how little.

As for his feelings.. That’s not even a question.

Castiel _must_ and _will_ get Dean to talk, no matter how many times Dean stubbornly runs away. 

 

* * *

***PAST***

 

Dean was running like a madman, practically sprinting to their tree, to Cas. Stopping only when he saw the alpha, reading a book like he always does. That was when Dean starts to gulp in air, completely forgetting to breathe before, as he buries his nose in his alpha’s chest. Fuck it if Cas wasn’t _his alpha_ yet, Cas smelled like everything Dean wanted in his alpha. A scent that calms him, the smell of home. A scent he desperately needs, now more than ever. 

“Cas.. There was a fire.. Mom and dad.. Sammy, he’s—“ Dean tries to calm down as he continues to speak, “I need to go back, Cas.”

“Dean, calm down.. You’re not making any sense,” Cas was now emitting worry, but it wasn’t suffocating Dean. If anything, it’s actually calming him.

“They’re gone, Cas. De—” _dead_. Somehow uttering the word would make everything too real, too much, Dean swallows as he tries to think of something else to say, “I can’t leave Sammy alone. He’s barely fourteen, he can’t go through life alone. I-I _won’t_ let him.. I’m sorry, Cas. I’ll be going n-next week. And I won’t.. I _can’t_ come back. Not anytime soon.”

“Don’t, Dean. Don’t apologize for being the kind-hearted man you are and will always be.” Cas said as he makes soothing circles on Dean’s back, comforting the slightly taller man in an embrace. 

“I _will_ mail you,” Dean said, dead serious. It was a promise, “I, I think—I _know_ we have something special going on between us..”

“And so do I, Dean,” Cas replies with equal seriousness, but not without softness.

The two sat in silence, still embracing one another. Dean breathing normally now as he inhales the scent of _Cas_ , and Castiel breathing in Dean’s scent as he buries his chin in Dean’s hair, sighing occasionally. 

“Hey, Dean..” the alpha said, breaking the silence. 

“Yes, angel?” the omega said, breaking the embrace to look at the other man.

“I’m not.. I don’t want to be an angel.” Dean was confused, crestfallen, had he offended Cas somehow? At Dean’s souring scent though, Cas immediately corrects, “Not the perfect ones, no. Maybe an imperfect angel.”

“Well, we can be imperfect together.” Dean tries to offer, “What’s an imperfect angel, though? Fallen ones?” 

“I think that’ll be the devil, Dean. Not angels.”

“Touché.” Dean can’t help the smile at  _his_ alpha’s sass. Because right now that's what Cas is, not just an alpha, but his alpha that can always make a smile appear on his face, “then maybe, I don’t know.. Angels with half a wing?” 

“I don’t think even angels can fly with only half a wing.” 

“Eh, but that’s why it’s imperfect, right?”

“Yeah, I guess that would be the case..” Cas seems to contemplate something before he says again, “Hey, Dean.”

“Yes, Cas?”

“Will you be my wing’s other half?”

 //PRESENT\\\

 

Dean woke up with a gasp. It’s that time of the year again; November second.

Every year, without fail, Dean woke up with a gasp, sometimes a scream. Pooling with sweat after a nightmare of fire, heat, and shrieks, even when he wasn’t there to witness it himself. 

Correction; _almost_ every year. 'Cause, _of course_ , the first time he woke up on a November second, not scared shitless or pooling in his own sweat, it would be after he met Cas again. Even dreaming of that day Cas cradled him, embraced him, all for the sake of calming him down. Even though not long ago was that sorry excuse for a date. 

Dean grabbed the phone beside him to look at the time and check on with Sam to make sure he’s okay. Since with the matter of Cas aside, how would Sam feel if Dean himself is like _this_ , when Sam was the one that was there during the fire. Though that’s also probably another excuse to get his mind away from Cas.

Anyway, Dean took his leather jacket and keys to ride on his baby and give his younger brother a good ‘ol visit. But just a few minutes in, Dean is reminded of what it would feel to have another half in your life. As the scent of happiness, love, of _home_ practically smacks him in the face as Dean opens the door.

“Sammy!” Dean calls out, completely forgot to knock beforehand, but oh well, he _is_ family anyway, ”please tell me you two aren’t making babies or something!” 

“Hey, Dean! What brings you here?” Sam opens the door to the living room, gesturing Dean to take his shoes off in the hallway and enter.

“What brings—“ Dean was honestly surprised at his brother’s nonchalance, “It’s November second.”

“Oh.” Sam replies before continuing as a matter of factly, “Well, we can visit their graves later, we were about to have lunch. Why don’t you join us? I’m sure there’s enough for three.” 

“Lunch??” something snapped inside Dean, something he really shouldn’t have let unleashed, “I just said that it’s November second, the day our parents frickken’ _died_ and you’re asking me to join you _and_ your mate for _lunch_?!”

Maybe it’s the fact that Sam is genuinely happy with his Gabe, his mate, his perfect apple pie life. The fact that Sam is unlike his older brother that is still stuck in his past. But really, Dean should not have lashed out on Sammy. The dude’s done nothing wrong, damn it. And now Sam’s gonna _know_ something is wrong with _him_.

Already regretting his actions, Dean just solemnly stares at his hands, missing the necklet that he usually fiddles with on situations like this. Sam, sensing his brother’s distress ushered Dean to get inside and sit on the sofa. Excusing himself to grab a glass of water as he told Gabriel to postpone lunch.

“You feelin' better, now?” Sam said tenderly, handing off the glass of water. 

“Yeah, Sammy, sorry that was—“ Dean sighs and takes a gulp of the water, “I just—I don’t know man. Seeing you with Gabe just made me..” _jealous, ‘cause you want that with Cas too,_ that voice in his head chirped in. 

“Y’know, Dean. For the longest of time, especially after the-the fire.. I thought it was just gonna be you and me against the world,” Sam said with a hint of awe, “but finding a potential mate, and actually _mating_ , I discovered things I never knew before—“

“I’m gonna stop you right there,” Dean said in jest, trying to avert the conversation from going to the direction he just _knows_ is practically free-falling into. 

“ _Dean_ , the point is, I know you’re not here just because of the fire,” Sam emphasized on Dean’s name. God the omega hates it when his younger brother does that, reading through Dean’s mask acting like a know-it-all (though Sam is kind of entitled to it), “I’m guessing the date didn’t go as planned..?”

Dean scoffed at that. Like there was a plan. And not like it was a _date_.  _Yeah right, who are you kidding, Winchester?_  

Sam sighed, “I want you to be happy Dean, really, we all do. And if Castiel is how you’ll—”

“I _am_ happy, Sam. I have my dream job, I have friends, heck I have the _best_ of best-friends!”

“How ‘bout a family, Dean?” 

“What, you’re saying we’re not family, Sammy?”

”You know what I mean, Dean.”

“No, Sam, I don’t.” Dean replies, ending the conversation one-sidedly, “But maybe a drink will help me know.”

Yeah, a drink really sounds like a good idea. He needs to drown his thoughts, right about now. Guess he’ll just have to give that new bar near Ellen’s a try. Dean exited the house as Sam’s whole being turned into one of a disapproval. Probably with some disapproving words too, not that Dean—blocking off his train of thoughts to just booze—would notice. Oh, well.

Getting his boots and entering baby in a rush, Dean silently apologized to her for handling her with lesser care than usual. Now, Dean was driving off to the bar to drink his worries. Yep, just his usual November the second. It's not a drinking problem if it's scheduled beforehand, right? Right..?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to stop making my characters drink their feelings.  
> PS. If all goes according to plan, next chapter is the big reveal! :D 
> 
> Oh and is it just me or season 13 really feels like the whole crew isn't even trying to be subtle about destiel anymore? lol


	6. Say something (other than "goodbye")

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the 100+ kudos everyone!  
> So happy that somewhere out there 100+ of you enjoyed the story~ :"D
> 
> Now then, the reveal y’all have been waiting for(?)

***PAST***

 

“Hey, guys! Have you _seen_ Dean Campbell today?”

“He has a mating bite on his nape!”

Lucifer’s wolf-whistle was heard, “Nicely done, baby-bro. Winter break’s still a week from now, too.”

“I knew you can do it, Castiel.” Micheal even gave him a pat on the back.

Castiel was smiling sheepishly, absolutely delighted that Dean acknowledges his status as a potential mate by showing off their mating bite in public. Additionally, his friends and brothers are taking the news positively, too. Well, as positive as it can get anyway.

Hearing the ring of the bell, indicating the start of his class, Castiel gathers his books and stationaries to leave, offering polite goodbyes. Walking to class with a slight bounce in his steps.

 

* * *

***PRESENT***

 

Castiel was contemplating his arrogance on pursuing Dean when he did not even know where the omega lives—he doesn’t even have Dean’s contact number, for Christ sake! Shuffling his hair and nurturing a pout, Castiel then notices the buzz on his phone, the screen indicating a call from Gabriel.

 _Of course, Gabriel is a mutual acquaintance!_ The realization of how he could have just asked his brother for Dean’s number and address sank in. Oh, how it would totally help regain the hours spent glaring at his wall. Castiel was banging his head internally on his own foolishness.

Answering the call and plastering the phone to his ear, Castiel was about to bombard his brother with questions of Dean’s details, when the voice on the other side that greeted him was definitely not Gabriel.

“Hello, Castiel? It’s me, Sam,” the voice continued hesitantly, “Sam, Winchester..?”

“Yes, hello Sam, I know who you are. Dean’s brother, correct?”

“Right. So I’ll just say this bluntly. My brother is probably drowning himself with liquor somewhere around the roadhouse—you know where it is, right..?”

Castiel stays silent at the gravity of Sam’s voice and nods before realizing that he’s in a call, not a conversation face-to-face, “yes, Dean took me there on our da—o-outing.”

“O-kay.. Yeah, about that. I don’t know what happened during your _date_ ,” the word was said with the irritation of a man that has seen through _the_ avoidance on more than one occasion, “but I want you to really fix it. Dean is upset and I think—I know you are the problem _and_ the solution to it.”

“I—yeah, I am planning to..” Castiel stopped before he cleared his throat, determination now brimming behind his next words,”I _will_ amend to the situation.”

“Good.” there was a tense silence before Sam continues, “Take note that if you hurt him this time ‘round, I’m a grown man that can make your life a living hell, _Castiel_.”

“Don’t worry, Dean means the world to me. Was and still is..” and Castiel truly means every word he said.

However, as the famous proverb is known to say, it’s easier said than done.

Castiel gave the roadhouse a few knocks. The sign ‘closed’ was staring back at him, which was weird considering how the diner was supposedly known to be a bar during nighttime. Going for the knob, the end of a shotgun was one of the things Castiel _definitely_ did _not_ expect to be greeted with upon opening the door. Additionally, from none other than their waitress from the other day. And also the presence of a man in a wheelchair that’s seemingly determined to kill him with the smell of distrust and what would be a 'death glare'.

“So, handsome, give me one good reason why I shouldn’t pull this trigger?”

“Homicide is a crime..?” Castiel tries to offer as he slowly raises his arms to placate the female alpha.

“Jo put the gun down and let him explain,” the statement would be a relief to Castiel if the woman—supposedly the owner—saying it isn’t currently re-polishing her knifes to its finesse. “Sam did say we’re supposed to help _him_.”

“Whatever,” the alpha, Jo, lowered her gun and placed it down with a loud thud. Huffing as she sat down, arms crossed, eyes still following Castiel's every move.

“I.. Umm.. Wh-where can I find Dean?” Castiel said, internally scolding himself for sounding so threatened.

Breaking the silence, the older woman sighed and placed her knifes down gently, “There’s a new bar across the street—“

“Cause Dean knows better than to go _here_ to drink his feelings,” Jo interjects, annoyance and sarcasm dripping off of her speech, “Though, I wonder _who’s_ the reason he needs to do that in the first place?”

“Joanna Beth, the man _will_ go without your guilt-tripping. So save it for the proper _situation,_ ” it’s amazing how Castiel feels like a young boy in front of the older woman. Furthermore with the implications behind her words, more of a promise than a threat.

A promise that Castiel will take on gladly, “Ma’am, I do intend to make this right, even if it’s the last thing I do.”

“Then what are you still doing here, boy?” a gruff reply was heard from the man in the wheelchair, his scent of distrust surprisingly thinned.

Castiel gave a small nod and start to move for the door, a small smile plastered on his face. Dean’s family are trying to accept him and are putting their faiths in him, somewhat. Castiel will not let them down, he will not let Dean down, especially their chance at being mates. He made a mistake once of letting Dean slip out of his life and he will never let it happen again.

 

* * *

 

Dean realized how he may have drink more than he intended to when his imaginations seem to mesh with reality, even though he was pretty sure his liquor was stronger than just a few gulps of—whatever the alcohol was. Because surely Cas storming in and sitting beside him was just a figment of his imagination, right?

“Dean, please stop drinking,” the gravelly voice of the alpha was spot-on too.  _This is one hell of a vivid imagination, all right,_ Dean thought. Looking into the baby-blues that are staring at him, Dean could almost see the regret, disappointment, and undertone _worry_ behind those orbs. Dean scoffed as he looked into the bottom of his cup and to his imagination’s disapproval, took another sip.

However, aside from smelling 'hella disappointed, the Cas in his imagination remained silent even when Dean took another few sips. Definitely just his imagination, then. But even so, Dean can’t will himself to pinch his cheeks or something else that people say would ‘wake you up’. He really does want Cas’ company, even though the Cas beside him isn’t real.

Sighing, Dean wills his mouth to ask the question that’s been bugging him. To hell if he’s gonna look like a sad drunk that’s talking to themselves, “Why didn’t you chase after me, Cas?”

“Chase..?” the Cas in his imagination squints before they finally seem to be in the same page, “But, I thought you didn’t want me to—“

“Well, I wanted you to!” Dean placed his mug—cup—glass—whatever the thing is—with a loud thud and huffed angrily, “always have and still do, Cas! Just— _fuck_ , why do I still, just _want_ you..”

So, not only is he an angry drunk, he’s a sad drunk too. Good to know. Oh, and love-craved drunk too, apparently. Judging by how the Cas in his imagination is shifting from shocked, to tender and loving just like that. God, those soft look in those baby blues are too much. It just shows how Cas loves—how Dean would love the alpha to look at him that way.

“Dean..“ Cas whispered as he made those doe-eyes.

If only reality was _this_ easy.

Dean was feeling drowsy now, his eyelids heavier by the second. The scent of _Cas_ , of the alpha that he just so desperately wants to be _his,_ engulfs him. So real that Dean could swear he felt gentle hands pulling him into a real physical embrace.

 

* * *

 

Castiel can’t believe his luck, finding Dean at the first bar he went and actually conversing with the man in a considerably docile manner (although Dean was still making his way to the bottom of his drink). Not only that, he managed to acquire important, pure, honest piece of information from Dean himself. The fact that Dean was brooding and pouting like a child, was _because_ he wanted Castiel to have chased after him, to be there for him.

Establishing how Dean wasn’t exactly angry at him, but rather, his own feelings for the alpha— _feelings!_ Dean really does have feelings for _him—_ Castiel can’t be any happier. If only now he can convince Dean that he too feels the same. And that he’s sorry about everything. And that he wants them to be mates. And everything else that entails.

But for now, keeping his libido in check, Castiel is determined to bring Dean back to somewhere safe and comfortable. Back to his home ( _their_ home soon, he silently thinks). All with the ultimate goal so Dean can rest safely and they can talk about everything when the omega has woken up, _sober_.

Maneuvering a grown omega that isn’t exactly petite was quite the struggle. However, it helps that Dean is currently leaning, practically latched onto Castiel. The ride to his house seemed to take forever, albeit being able to smell Dean during the whole ride, Castiel can't exactly find himself complaining.

“C’mon Dean, one more step,” they finally entered Castiel’s bedroom, with him placing Dean gently on his bed, careful not to wake the omega.

Castiel was taking soft breaths of air, quite a bit fatigued after the whole act. _It was worth it, though_ , he thought as he drank in the sight of Dean, splayed on his bed, his usually perfect hair, disheveled. But not only that, the scent of Dean within his room was simply perfect. That freshly baked cinnamon apple pie with his somewhat earthy scent was a lovely combination of everything he would imagine a home to be.

Though maybe too perfect as Castiel can feel the beginnings of his erection. His body recognizing the presence of a potential mate. Funny how it reminds him of the first time he saw Dean under the cedar tree.

Determined to keep things innocent before they _both_ clarified their feelings out loud, Castiel was about to leave the premises (contemplating on what furniture he would sleep on for the night) when a hand grasp on his trench coat that he hasn’t disrobe of.

“Cas..” the owner of the hand mumbled.

Castiel can’t help the soft thump of his heartbeat. Gently opening the fingers of the omega that is holding onto his trench coat, Castiel held Dean’s palm tenderly, another hand placed beside Dean’s head as he ducked in to plant a kiss on the taller man’s forehead. An action so akin to an exchange between mates, to everything that Castiel ever wanted with Dean.

Speaking of which, he always forgot to give the necklace back to Dean. Taking it from the pocket where he always kept it, Castiel shifts Dean a bit, deciding to put it on the omega himself than wait for the omega to wake up and possibly forget all about the necklace again.

Backing off, he was greeted with the familiar pair of hazel green eyes that he has longed for all these years—though those eyes are currently wide with shock, looking at Castiel as if Dean just saw a ghost.

Dean was sniffing the air around him and glancing frantically, his calm scent starting to churn into what Castiel could recognize as disbelief and a tinge of what was undoubtedly fear, “Where—what the _fuck?_ “

“Dean, calm down, it’s just me, we’re at home,” Castiel tries to say soothingly, holding down the omega that is now struggling. Castiel won't forgive himself if Dean were to accidentally get hurt in his home.

“You mean _your_ home. On _your_ bed?” however, the tone Dean used was definitely not a good sign, “and.. Are you _hard_??”

“Dean, this is not what it—“ Castiel realized how _awfully_ similar his words and situation was with their first meeting under the cedar tree.

But of course, Dean’s response wouldn’t be as similar. Dean moved his leg, striking a kick to Castiel’s shin. _At least it’s not your groins,_ Castiel thought to himself as he was pushed away, still huffing in pain. Immediately, Dean stood up. Scanning around the room, the omega took a run for the exit, wobbling slightly from the sudden quick movement.

“Dean wait,” Castiel tries to stand and follows Dean with haste, though you can’t blame the alpha that for the pain, he staggered and missed a stair. Falling unceremoniously flat to the floor, that is spinning..?

“Benny, can you pick me up at—“ was the last thing Castiel heard through the creak of his door, the sight of Dean standing outside, talking to his cellphone; before he blacks out.

 

* * *

***PAST***

 

Dean was humming a nameless song, his surprise gift was done, and quite satisfactory at that. He’s moving out the day after tomorrow and Cas already knows, but they _will_ stay in contact. They’ve both acknowledged that there’s just something special between them.

Castiel was easy to find, sitting at his usual table with his other ‘popular’ friends. Dean was currently waiting for Cas to leave so he can greet him personally. And especially, tell Cas to make sure to check on his locker later, as to not miss Dean’s surprise gifts.

Turning his back from the table to follow Cas as the alpha starts making his way to class, Dean’s footsteps was stopped at the conversation unfolding behind him. The conversation of Cas’ friends...

“Sooo, where's my 50 bucks, Balthy?” a short dude with dirty blond sing-songed, smiling like a shark.

“ _Tch_. How did Cassie even..” the man that’s probably ‘Balthy’ dug in his wallet and grumbled.

“Yeah, who was I kidding, I was just betting against _you_ for fun,” the first dude said as he counts his dollars.

“But Michael though..” another one of them said.

“Yeah, how _did_ you know?” the first dude eyes some other dude suspiciously.

“I simply believe in Castiel,” the other man, Michael, answered, a smirk on his face.

Wait. Is that what Dean thinks it is? Did Cas..?

No, it could just be a coincidence. Maybe Cas really didn’t know, and his friends are just those type of friends that bet on their friends’ love life. Yeah, that’s probably it, that’s what friends do, right..?

Well, it’s not like Dean has one to cross-check with anyway. But that’s the only explanation that makes any sense. Because of course, Cas won't befriend, date and even knot him for petty reasons, and definitely not for a stupid bet. Cas isn’t like _that_. Heck, now Dean is feeling guilty that the idea of Cas being someone like _that_ even passed his thoughts.

Speaking of which, when Dean tries to search again for the pair of baby blues, they were nowhere to be seen. Dean shrugged internally, he could always catch the alpha after his classes. He was kind of running late for his own class anyway.

After his class, Dean hurriedly gathers his stuff and exit the classroom, aiming to run for the alpha's class, only to remember that Cas still has one more class of the day. So, turning around, Dean slows his steps as he forms an agenda in his head. _Now, grab the stuff in my locker, find Cas and tell him to check his locker, go to the tree and_ —Dean’s train of thoughts pauses as he finds something decidedly _new_ among the contents of his locker.

There, sitting on top of his books was a cassette tape and a note. _Huh_ , maybe Cas too gave him a parting gift. Not surprising, really. _Great minds think alike, right?_ Dean could already imagine his remark on Cas being old-fashioned, 'cause, really, cassette tapes?

Flipping the tape, he found the usual stripped paper, indicating the title. However, the label was nowhere close to any of Dean’s wildest imagination. He could feel the drop of his heart as he read through the words. There, splayed in capital letters, it wrote, ’ _Cas and Dean’s first night (outside!)’._ Upon unfolding the piece of note, Dean can’t help the slight tremor in his hands. And the growing horror of said imagination.

 

_Dear Dean Campbell,_

_The vulgar whines and moans your lewd plump lips utter can give a porn star a run for their money._

_A first timer like Castiel surely won’t be enough to satisfy that tight hole of yours._

 

Dean’s higher brain function immediately went to shut down, his hands now move habitually. Scrunching up the note and roughly putting it along with the tape and his books into his bag. This is just as usual, well not literally, but he should not take it to heart. Castiel definitely doesn't have anything to do with it. Who's to say the cassette tape isn't empty anyway? The two of them spend most of their time outside, it wasn't exactly a far-stretched guess to think that their first time was outside. That doesn't prove that Cas had anything to do with recording it.

Yeah, even the title that's written doesn't look anything like Cas' handwriting. Dean will ask about this and then Cas will prove how dumb Dean was. Dean will tell him about the surprise gift and they can sit around under the cedar tree as usual. Yeah, everything is fine. _Cas isn’t like that._

 _Or is he? And all these time it was a just a facade? An elaborate trick?_  The seeds of doubts in Dean's mind seemingly start to sprout uncontrollably.

“So tight for me omega!” someone mockingly shrieks.

Alastair and his goons, of course. Dean walked pass them, ignoring their mocking slurs. Already too confused and shocked to respond. Besides, it’s not like they’re forcing themselves onto him physically, so it’s not a big deal after all. Yep, they’re just looking at him like he’s a piece of meat. The usual, really.

Another one of their shrieks was loud enough even with the growing distance, “Fuck, you’re _huge_!”

Dean’s steps faltered for a moment. _Yeah, just their usual omega slurs, the usual discrimination_. Dean chants to himself. _Yeah, that was just a coincidence, this is just the usual. Cas wouldn’t—_

“Angel, just bite me already!” The group cackled mockingly after that last shriek.

 _Son of a bitch._ That one was _not_ a coincidence. Along with that note and tape inside his bag, Dean can’t help but _really_ question Cas in his mind. _Was Cas really just like all the other alphas?_

Dean scoffed at the thought. _Yeah right._ Though what started as a scoff turned into a small chuckle and an unwilling laughter _at_ himself. _How could I be so fucking stupid?_ Laughing at himself as his visions blur, his eyelids getting heavier with the beginnings of tears, threatening to spill. Dean swipes his hands and blinks repetitively, willing the tears to go away. Now more than ever, his steps are determined, unstoppable.

He will confront Castiel, even if it's the last thing he does.

 

* * *

 

The day after tomorrow, Dean is leaving for good. Although they promised to remain in contact, the medium would be quite a problem. Castiel can only wait until Dean arrives back home and give the letter first before he knows anything about Dean's new address or the like. The alpha was sighing, taking in small whiffs of air when the scent of the person he was thinking of hit his nose. Although the usual sweet smell he recognizes was murk up with the foul stench of distress and even more. Turning his head to follow the source, he found Dean standing near the door of his classroom, an unfamiliar smile on his face. One that looks so fake and fragile. As if it was hiding something beneath it.

“Hello Dean,” Castiel said with a genuine smile, though underneath that he was genuinely confused. Was he that slow in packing up that Dean got pissed? But the omega usually doesn’t wait for him and go to their spot in the first place anyway, even taking a nap if Castiel was _that_ late. Just what exactly happened to drag Dean into such a foul mood?

“Congrats Cas heard you won the _bet_ ,” Dean said, spewing with something that smells akin to anger.

“Bet? What..” the _ancient_ conversation he had with his _friends_ came to mind. And;  _no, no, no, Dean got all the wrong impression, I need to fix_ this _and fast_. Especially judging by the ever-growing mesh of anger practically fuming off of Dean, “No, Dean, you don’t understand—“

“What _don’t_ I understand, Cas? The part that you _and_ your friends were betting on my virginity? Oh, wait.. Or was it _yours_?”

“Dean, let me explain.. The bet wasn’t really—”

“How did it feel, Cas, being recorded when you fuck? Guess it was so kinky, you came prematurely, huh!”

“Record—What do you mean? I wasn’t—There must be a mistake.”

“Yeah, _we_ are.” Dean spat the words out, “Y’know I tried to believe in you, in us. But, well, not the first time an omega got played.”

“Dean, wait—“

“Don’t you fucking touch me, _knothead_.” Dean snarled, stopping Castiel’s hand midway. The message was clear. Dean is beyond hurt and nothing Castiel will say or do can fix it. Not now anyway.

“I thought you were different,” was the last words Castiel heard Dean say before he disappeared, leaving Castiel in shock and confusion, blinking rapidly to Dean's figure diminishing with the distance.

Greeted by the foul scent of the room when Castiel stopped holding his breath—not noticing having even held his breath, Castiel collected his bag and went to his locker, already thinking up words and numerous plans on apologizing to Dean properly, perfectly. Their days together are at a countdown already, and Castiel does not want to spend those two days avoiding one another. Especially if at the worst case they would part with a misunderstanding such as this. Because if it comes to that, their relationship just might never recover.

Opening his locker and moving his things around, Castiel seemed to drop something that was definitely not his and wasn’t there in the morning. Picking it up and examining it, he found that it was a pouch with a piece of paper attached to it. Unfolding it shows words that are written with Dean’s recognizable handwriting…

 

 _Hey Cas,_  

_You said, an angel can’t fly with half a wing,_

_You said I’m your other half._

_Well, you’re mine too,_

_So, let me be your other half._

_As I, you._

_Meet me at the tree after school._

_I have something to say._

 

_Love, your little angel,_

_Dean_

 

Castiel can imagine Dean blushing as he nervously wrote them down, trying his best not to make a mistake anywhere in the letter. The words that Dean would usually categorize as ‘sappy’ was written with a slight wobble and smaller size in comparison to the others. Especially the comma after the word ‘love’ that looked like a period. Castiel can practically see how Dean had considered scratching the word out or ending the letter there and everything.

Folding the piece of paper and tucking it into his agenda like it’s the most precious thing he has— _because it is,_ Castiel moves on to check the insides of the pouch. Opening it, he found wrapped neatly inside was a necklace. Plain thin black rope as the chain, and a small ornament; metal, shaped as a wing.

Not a pair of wings, just a side. Half of a wing, if you will. _An angel can’t fly with half a wing, let me be your other half._ The words within the letter were everything he wanted with Dean. And to think he let Dean get hurt that much by a stupid bet.

“Fuck,” Castiel muttered, biting his lips as he remembered Dean’s whole expression. That scent, face and the tear Castiel just know was on the verge of spilling.

No, it’s not over yet. He could still fix everything, tell Dean the truth about the bet and they would go back to normal. As a matter of fact, Dean could actually still be waiting under that cedar tree. Of course, just like all those times he was feeling cranky, or they had a small fight, Dean would always still be under the cedar tree, waiting for Castiel to come and they would talk it all out like it was nothing. Another obstacle to strengthening their relationship.

Castiel had never run that fast. From afar, the cedar tree stood there solemnly. Dean was nowhere in sight. But he could be covered by the huge body of the tree, yeah, just like the first time they met. Or so Castiel hopes and begs to the world, even when his nose tells him that the apple pie scent was nowhere near him.

True to that, Castiel’s heart dropped to his stomach upon reaching the cedar tree. It was clear that Dean wasn’t there. But there’s still tomorrow, he tries to convince himself. Yes, Dean was leaving the day after tomorrow. He could still fix everything tomorrow.

But tomorrow never came for them.

The next day, Castiel found out that Dean moved his scheduled up. What was supposed to be another day before his leave and a whole other afternoon to hang out was gone just like that. So that was it, Dean was hurt and there's nothing Castiel can do about it. If only he hadn't made that bet, if only he stopped Dean before he ran, if only Dean didn't have to go back home. The unlimited possibilities that came to mind only succeed in making him feel more dejected. In the end, Dean left, plain and simple.

That day, Castiel cried. Leaning on the cedar tree, skipping school, alone, he cried. Wailed as loud as he can, clenching onto the necklace and the letter Dean gave him. Hoping that this was all just a nightmare. That if he were to cry out loud enough, he would wake up. That Dean would hear him, Dean would come back, Dean would forgive him. Dean would call him endearingly, just like how he used to…

“Cas...!”

Maybe with less force.

“Cassie, wake up!”

Okay, that was awkward. Dean calling him ‘ _Cassie_ ’ just sounded weird and reminds him of that day they meet again. The day Dean tried to hide who he was, how he never met Castiel before, and the second time Dean ran away.

The day he wished he could rewind and be more courageous as to reach out before Dean ran and just—

//PRESENT\\\

A slap in his face jolted him awake, eyes opening in a flash. Good thing he didn’t reflexively sit straight up because he would’ve accidentally kissed Gabriel. And the idea of kissing his own brother was just; _no_.

“He’s alive!” Gabriel exclaimed jokingly, slowly backing away.

Castiel hadn’t realized he fell asleep..? Oh right, after he failed to catch up to Dean, he fell over the stairs and passed out. Well, that’s even worse than falling asleep. But then Dean’s last words came to his mind.

“Gabriel, who’s Benny?” Castiel asked his omega brother, the determination to set things right still lit within his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope that went up to your standards :3  
> Like really, the number of times I hovered over the 'post' button before shifting to 'edit' when I don't know what to edit anymore was countless. ;w;


	7. Angels can't fly (not with half a wing, no.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this one took a while, I know.. Apparently, I didn't think things through at first so I myself was _very_ confused at what was going on in this chapter (can't have that happening, now, can we?).  
>  But, with enough sleep and food, I think (hope really) I managed to fix things. :")

***PRESENT***

 

Fuck the guy that said omegas can’t drink—was what Dean wanted to say before a very familiar feeling crept on his thighs, and realization dawned on him. Oh yeah, omegas,  _in general,_ are just like other ‘normal’ people with varying range of tolerance (contrary to the bigotry beliefs), but not omegas without suppressants and nearing their heats. Well just _fucking_ perfect.

Alcohol has only served to trigger his heat—or it could be since he left his mate— _no, no, no Cas is not my mate_ —but he does smell awesome.  _He definitely won't mind knotting you raw like the little bitch in heat you_ —fuck, his hormones feel so messed up, he’s _already_ leaking slick and _craving_ this early on. The last time it was this _bad_ was that first time his suppressants failed _._ And if it’s anywhere alike, Dean's gonna be in for a hellish ride. The usual 'hibernating through the heat' may not be enough.

Who was he kidding? It _won't_ be enough. He wants Cas. _No, it’s his body that wants Cas_. Y’know what, fuck pretense. He friggin’ wants Cas to be right here, right now (preferably inside him). God, he doesn’t even actually need _Cas_ specifically, just an alpha with a functioning knot. Speaking of which, there’s the smell of another alpha—familiar, near, aroused and, so, _so_ good— 

“Brother, no offense but can you not do that? You kinda.. smell already,” Benny said, a hand covering up his nose and looking at Dean with careful eyes through the rear-view mirror; snapping Dean back to reality. Dean’s flimsy hands were _this_ close to going down into his pants and fondling around his nether regions.

“..and this car’s a bitch to clean,” Benny said, trying to lighten the mood, “so, just hold on for a little longer.”

Benny was one of those alphas that actually have some sense of self-control, which Dean is honest-to-god glad for, as always. Not many alphas can function normally, or even drive properly with a non-blood related omega nearing their heats in an enclosed space like this. Though Dean was currently curled in the back seat for precautions. But the omega was not exactly worried about his alpha friend. This wasn’t the first time something like this happened anyway.

“We’re here, Dean. Spare keys still under the flower pot as always?” the car came to a halt in front of Dean’s house as Benny makes his way to open the door, “can you walk, Dean?”

With Dean’s legs feeling all jelly-like, the omega just shook his head and curled into himself more, feeling the shame and hatred for his own biology. Knowing that if he were to move any more than that, the slick that’s been leaking out of his hole will undoubtedly drip down his legs and everything.

"S'cuse me for this, brother," Benny said as he took a deep inhale, held his breath and practically manhandled Dean from his car to the sofa in the living room. Benny then made his way to the exit to ‘lock his car’ he said, definitely to calm himself down too, Dean thought at the whiff of alpha arousal he caught. Thanking his best friend silently for getting him back in his house, safely.

Dean buried his nose in his sofa as his mind goes adrift, the smell of his house, of the spices he used, of the warmth and comfort of a house engulfs him. Though it seems to lack a certain main piece to call it home. A piece that smells a lot like freshly mowed grass with deep blue eyes and gravelly voice and—God he wants Cas, bad. Without realizing it, a small whine escaped Dean’s mouth.

“You okay brother?” the alpha reappeared, only, not the alpha Dean wanted. Silence answered Benny’s question and at that, he continued, “that bad, huh..”

Dean tries to give the alpha a reassuring smile, though it probably failed, judging by the frown deepening in Benny’s facial expression and the hint of worry in his smell, but, shit Benny smells nice.. All alpha, kinda aroused and—Dean can feel another wave of raw _need_ spasming inside him.

As the whine came out of Dean’s mouth, Benny tried to make his way to the exit again, “I’ll call Charlie for backup and—“

Benny’s words were halted as Dean leaped onto him, tackling the alpha to the ground with a loud thud. A silent ‘ouch’ was heard from the man underneath him, but Dean’s lust-addlebrained seemingly taking over at the moment didn’t really care. He wants something, anything inside his stupid needy hole. 

“Alpha..” Dean whines out, pupils clearly dilated as he gnaws on Benny’s collarbone, where the scent of alpha is the strongest. Because that’s what matters right? An alpha with a big fat knot to just fill him raw. Because the stupid omega body of his only wants a knot, not necessarily the alpha that comes with it, whether it be deep blue eyes with adorably-sexy disheveled hair or not, only his mind seemed to care.

Though at the thought of Cas, Dean can somehow smell Cas, _his_ alpha. And suddenly, Benny’s smell starts to churn and nausea builds inside Dean. Who was he kidding though, Cas wasn’t his alpha so his body shouldn’t be feeling like it’s cheating on another alpha. But damn the phantom smell of Cas on his necklace.

_Wait, what necklace?_

Dean lurched backward, his body thoroughly revolting at the smell of an alpha that’s _not_ Cas. Momentarily stopping his lust to get a hold of the simple black fiber on his neck and the necklace he hadn’t seen for a very long time, fingers tracing onto the shape of the wing. It was _the_ necklace. Not Dean’s but the other pair of it. The one he gave Cas that day. The one Cas said to have lost. And found again, apparently.

“I-I’m sorry Benny. I, I didn’t mean to, I—“

“It’s okay Dean, I know you.” Benny chuckled, his hands visibly clenching into a fist, holding himself from continuing the action that was happening between them. “I have a very healthy ego anyway, so, no worries brother..” 

Dean was smiling to his alpha friend and was about to move away when another wave of lust hit him like a train. And with his position still practically on top of Benny, his instincts of _alpha-knot-need_ flipped on again. Just like that. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck! B-Benny..” Dean was absolutely ashamed of the unintentional jolt of his hips, causing the pleasingly unwanted friction between their hard-ons and the small moan coming out of him. “Please go, Benny. Just. I don’t want.. N-not you…”

Dean can’t be any more thankful for his best friend when the alpha pushed him away. Albeit the force of the push was too much that Dean was shoved backward, but it was what the two needed to get away from the inevitable if they were to stay like that. And that was clearly not what the two of them—aside from their instincts and biology—wanted.

“S-sorry, brother,” Benny coughed and covered his nose, noisily breathing in his own hands, “I’ll call Charlie. If you need anything, just give me a shout, I'm right outside.”

 

* * *

 

Castiel can feel the repeated throb and sting from the small cut on his head. Not anything dangerous, just quite painful. Though not more than his heart. Remembering the flashbacks of _that_ day, and now especially, how Dean left him, _again_. And to go to that “Benny”, Dean's best friend that is very much an alpha from what Gabriel explained in a rush. An alpha that is currently sitting on the front porch of the address Gabriel gave him. An address that is supposed to be Dean’s.

_Well at least now you know they’re not fucking inside_ , a very sarcastic sound passed by his thoughts. And at the thought of Dean being with an alpha that is not him, Castiel can’t help the growl reverberating from his throat as he approached the man.

“Castiel was it?” the alpha, Benny, was heaving his chest high, challenging Castiel to attack, “I heard many things about you, not sure aggressive was one of them.”

“M-my apologies.” Castiel tried to calm down. If anything, it was clear that he won't be able to do anything with his head and instincts mixed up like this. As he was stepping closer to the other alpha—trying to act civil and shake hands, _or something,_ Castiel caught a whiff of omega on the man. A nervous, apologetic, aroused, distressed omega in heat, all mixed up.

“What did you do to him?!” before Castiel can control himself, he saw red, and then Benny was pinned to the wall by his arms as they snarl like savages to one another.

“Nothing,” Benny barked at Castiel, “ _this_ , whatever you’re catching on, it’s because of you!”

At the same time that Castiel’s grip loosens, the other alpha flipped their positions.

“Now you listen, and you listen well, _Castiel_ ,” his name was said with a warning, “Dean has a whole bunch of people that really care for him, that loves him. And if you _are_ one of us, you better start proving yourself.” 

Castiel was speechless at the display. Not in fear, but in realization. Clearly, this alpha is not Dean's mate and just a best friend. A best friend that is very capable of kicking Castiel out of Dean's life if he so willed it. Nodding, Castiel could feel the hand pinning his neck relaxing as Benny backs off and says, “good. Now you get in there and treat him _properly._ I need to get Charlie. Don’t get any funny ideas, you hear me? I’m coming back.”

“Thank you,” Castiel replied, barely a whisper as he grips on the doorknob and enters the house.

The smell of _Dean_ was everywhere. A smell that brings him to comfort and peace, even more than his own house. But what took Castiel's attention the most was the smell coming from the living room, specifically, the sofa. Dean was lying there, _in heat_. Whatever Castiel thought he could do to take care of Dean while he was in heat went out of the window. Dean was shivering occasionally, smelling absolutely enticing and delicious, Castiel had to take a gulp as his mouth waters. The smell of caramelized apple overwhelmingly sweet. Way more than Dean's usual crisp cinnamon apple pie, but not to the point of disgust, simply _enough,_  and heavenly, and perfectly delicious, and just lying there for Castiel to—

Castiel stopped his legs from taking another step when he realized how his instincts took over. _This was not a good idea_. Castiel thought to himself. An alpha entering a house of an omega in heat; an omega that the alpha was attracted to, no less—was _definitely_ not a good idea. Not when Castiel came to redeem himself and _talk_. This could potentially ruin everything they had left.

Castiel had to get out of there and fast. Before his instincts take over again.

“..alpha?” Dean said upon waking up, face flushed and sweating all over, “need you, please.. Hurts. So empty.. Please, alpha.”

The words were said with such plea Castiel had to really detach his mind from the whole situation as to not mount Dean at that instant. Though when Dean staggered towards him, Castiel automatically moved to catch the omega from falling over. The alpha was trying his best to dampen his lust, and even though the proximity is _definitely_ not helping, his sense of worry hitting alarming levels surely did. Castiel knows that omegas in heat gain higher body temperature, but he’s pretty sure it’s not supposed to be _this_ high.. is it?

“Dean, you’re burning up,” Dean merely whines as a reply, hands clutching Castiel tighter, “I.. Let’s get you to the hospital.”

“Nooo. No, no, no, ‘m fine,” Dean’s speech was getting slurred too, “just.. Want you. Only you. Need your knot. Need it so bad alpha.” 

“Dean, I—No. That’s your heat talking.. Please, Dean, we need to get you to the hospital.” 

“..’s that it? Ya just don’t wan’ me..” 

“No, Dean! I want you, god, I really do, more than you can imagine..” 

Dean was really pushing Castiel’s self-control, being stubbornly immovable while latching onto him so closely, “But not like this. Not when you’re delirious, when there’s a chance that after your heat, you’ll just.. run away again. O-or worse…” 

“..wont..” Castiel thinks he heard Dean whisper back. 

“What..?”

“..said won't!” Dean’s eyes suddenly focus on Castiel, looking at him, “..you’re dumb for an angel, Cas.”

For a second, Castiel saw Dean smiling at him, looking at him like how he used to. That teasing fondness, behind each and every word.

“Okay, hold it right there, tiger,” the redhead from Dean’s garage, Charlie, if Castiel is not mistaken—appeared. She yelped a little bit, glancing at the alpha behind her, “Benny a little help here..?”

Castiel had not realized he was posturing in front of the two, snarling loudly as he held onto Dean like dear life. As soon as possible, he coughed to stop the growl and shifted his shoulders to look less hostile. Additionally with amazing willpower, Castiel finally managed to get his hands to move and let go of Dean, and let Charlie—another omega that clearly knows more about omegas than he does, and is _not_ a threat, he had to remind himself—help Dean, the three moved Dean into his bedroom before the two alphas retreat to the living room.

“A-are you sure we don’t need to take him to the hospital?” Castiel said, worry still laced in his voice. 

“No, this is usually what happens. It’s better to let Charlie handle it for now,” Benny answered with a sigh.

“Usually..? Don’t unmated omegas wear suppressants regularly?”

“What, you’re only asking _that_ now?” the other alpha scoffed and moves himself to the kitchen.

“Dean isn’t allowed to use suppressants, so he gets into heat regularly,” Charlie appears, having listening on their conversation, she supplies, “don’t worry, he’s not dying or anything life-threatening.”

“Oh.” Castiel knows there’s a story to that too, but he already feels too detached, unknowledgeable about the Dean now to ask too many invasive questions. Especially when he didn’t know if Dean _wants_ him to know.

“Yeah, oh,” the reply was curt, but Castiel knows the redhead meant no harm, “you don’t wanna take care of _that_..?”

At Charlie’s eyes pointedly staring at the bulge in Castiel’s pants, the alpha blushed furiously. Only then did he notice the tightness in his pants. Running off to the toilet, it did not take long for Castiel to ‘take care of it’, what with the smell of Dean all around him and especially the thought of Dean being upstairs, in heat, ready to be bred and mated. Though of course, as soon as he calmed down, Castiel washed his hands and proceed to bang his head on the walls repeatedly—quite literally this time—for having used the opportunity to imagine Dean in such a situation.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa! Stop that!” Castiel actually forgot to lock the door when he masturbates in _another person's house_ , he groans with shame, as the redhead moves from the door to stop Castiel's head-banging, “Jeez, I thought it’s taking too long, didn’t think you’d try to kill yourself.” 

“I.. I wasn’t trying to..” 

Charlie only sighed before she moves back to the living room, Castiel in tow, not knowing what else to do. Benny was already back from the kitchen, sipping a bottle of beer in his hand as the two sat down. The silence was not tense or threatening but even someone like Castiel could feel how awkward it was.

“So.. What do we do now?” Castiel tried to ask, breaking the silence.

“Now? Usually Charlie and I, _”_ Benny points at them, clearly alienating Castiel, “would turn on the TV and have a rerun of Dean’s amazing movie collection and—“

“Wait, you two _stay_ here..?” Castiel tried to ignore the obvious dislike from Benny.

“You really have no idea of how to take care an omega in heat, do you?” the other alpha said as he took another sip. 

“Umm.. So, I’ve pulled out some.. _things_ of Dean's and while he  _relieves_ himself,” Castiel can feel himself blush at the image before he shuts it down immediately, ”we make sure he stays hydrated and fed until he gets his common sense back. Simple.” 

“Oh, okay.”

Benny was rolling his eyes as he grunted into the bottle. Castiel silently hoped the other alpha would choke on the liquid. Charlie was currently rummaging the things inside the cabinet below the TV, clearly not wanting to have to do with anything between the two alphas behind her.

“Any objections on ‘sorcerer’s stone’?” Charlie said, waving a DVD player as Benny groaned, muttering a small _‘not again’_ under his breath.

 

* * *

***PAST***

 

There they were, Dean and Sam, sitting with Bobby on a table, having dinner together. The few days after.. the fire, they had been staying at Bobby’s. Dean keeping himself busy with the works around Bobby’s garage and Sam doing the opposite of that; burying himself in books and whatever that pique his interest to pass time. 

They usually eat in silence. Not much to say when nothing new that they care _enough_ about happening around (though Dean doesn't really care much about anything these days). And it’s not like Dean wants to share his disaster of a love story to the two. Though it won't hurt for Sam and his friggin’ puppy eyes and Bobby with that judgmental looks, to stop dropping hints of wanting to know about it. 

“Dean, it’s been days since..” Sam sighed, the incident still too raw for the young alpha to be said out loud, “I’m starting to consider going back to school. And I think you need to, too.. I mean—I _know_ you had a life back there. And you came back mostly for _me_ , but I’m fine now Dean, so if you want to go back—“

“Oh, so you don’t want me here?” Dean replied, too harshly at Sam, for his liking, especially when Sam winced at his reply.

“Dean, a word?” Bobby dragged his chair to stand up, moving lazily to the hallway.

“Since you got back here, you haven’t been yourself. At first, I chunked it up to John and Mary’s… But it’s more ain’t it?” there it was, Bobby’s all-knowing stare, “I know losing your parents is hard, but—” 

“No, Bobby, you _don’t_ know. So stop acting like you do. Stop acting like-like you're my _dad_ now. You’re not and you’ll never be.”

“You know what, yeah, I’m not your dad. And I don’t know what it feels like to lose both of my parents at the same time. But I know the difference of someone trying to get over grief and someone shutting themselves away from the world,” Bobby said, clearly angry with how Dean responded, but Dean can’t help feeling that Bobby was angry at himself too. 

“Whatever,” Dean replied curtly before moving to take his jacket, “I’m gonna go for a walk.” 

The walk so happens to be, when Dean realized, towards the rows of bars around the food-court-ish part of the area. As an omega, he’s strong enough to defend himself, but that doesn’t mean he should jump into trouble itself, he's not looking for trouble, just really to clear his mind. Realizing his mistake, Dean was about to turn around and go back, though maybe he should’ve thought of that before he realized how lost he is.

Looking around frantically, the surge of panic in him was clearly not what he expected. His senses and emotions, all jumbled up, suddenly hyper-aware of his surroundings. Of the two men approaching, alphas, he discerns immediately, almost too instant. Everything was as if he was—

“What’s an omega in heat doing here, all alone?”

_Oh shit,_ the thought made his way out of Dean’s mouth in a murmur. He was utterly fucked. Well not yet, but, he will be if he can’t get away from them. _Fucking unbelievable._ How _did_ his suppressant fail him? And _now_ of all times. _No, now is not the time to think about that_. He can think about that later when he manages to get away from the two alphas that are now closer than ever and circling him like sharks.

“Aww, will you look at that, he’s scared.” the whine Dean heard turns out to come from himself, “don’t worry, we’ll take care of you.”

“Yeah, little omega. We’ll make you feel _all_ better.”

One of the alphas sneered, closing in. Dean was setting his mind to play underhandedly, legs ready to kick the alpha in the nuts, teeth ready to bite, all waiting for the first sign of the alpha moving, to catch him off guard right before he's about to attack. When one of the men, the one still in quite a distance away, suddenly fell unconscious with a thud. Revealing yet another alpha with what appears to be the lid of a metal trashcan. Oh great, now he’s gonna have alphas fight over him, Dean grumbles to himself.

Though the appearance of the new alpha proves to be distraction enough as Dean kicked the other alpha in front of him, in the nuts. And suggesting by the look of pain in the alpha’s face, Dean might’ve kicked too hard. 

Dean was shifting to a more defensive stance, ready for the newcomer anytime, when the first wave of arousal hits him. And after being off from suppressant so long, the plain _need_ was unbelievable. Dean was panting, heads a little dizzy when he noticed how he was already on all fours, the asphalt nagging into his skin. With his last determination, he wills himself not to _fucking present_ in front of the stranger, as the stranger moves closer. If the guy was about to rape him, at least his stupid omega body won't be acting too willing.

“Hey, hey, I’m not gonna hurt you.. Fuck, man, you smell so—“ the stranger backs away as he covers his nose with the back of his hand, which was a weird thing for an alpha, all things considered, “Charlie! Get over here, there’s an omega in heat.”

Charlie happens to be a redheaded omega. Which was good, right? A mated alpha doesn’t have the same drives to attack some random omega in heat than unmated drunk ones, after all. But if the two were looking for a 3P, it's gonna be two against one, and that's not looking good for Dean.

“Fuck, Benny it’s an omega in heat!” the redhead shrieks in horror, okay maybe not 3P then.

“Yeah, that's what I just said! Now take care of him while I talk to Gabe and make sure both of us doesn’t get fired.” The alpha disappeared somewhere, leaving Dean with the redheaded omega, which ultimately should calm Dean down. But his body only shudders, screaming at its emptiness, at the lack of willing alphas around, of wanting desperately to be filled. Dean was biting his lips to stop any plea from coming out of his mouth. Stupid fucking heat. This is why he never goes off of suppressants. Can't this stupid body of his work the way he wants? Fucking biology.

“Hey, it’s gonna be all right. We’ve got you now..” Dean heard the redhead say before he blacks out, whining at the crave that's all around turning into pain for his body. Though even when he starts to lose consciousness, Dean can still smell and sense things. Things like the arrival of yet another omega, with the previous alpha, no less. Sounds, conversations laced with panic, fear and.. something nice? And then a flurry of movements, moving him around. He should panic, but oddly, the nice smell they emit was kind and relaxing, they smell friendly like they were; worried about Dean.

 

* * *

 ***PRESENT***

 

Dean just had a dream of himself getting in heat the first time around and woke up to himself still in heat. So, apparently getting unconscious in dreamland is a way to wake up to reality? His head hurts from all the thinking. Or that could be his bottom hurting. Fuck he fell asleep with the vibrator still buzzing in his ass. Fucking gross.

Dean switches the thing off and pulls it out with frustration. Though at the movement, his dick seems to gain interest and is starting to harden again, already. Looking around the room, he noticed how he was still dressed waist-up, slick all over him and the bed, with his own cum too. _Dry_ slick and cum. Heck, some of them was still a bit wet from being squished by him. Well, this is definitely the most disgusting of his heats so far, he groans at the whole mess.

Dean was planning to fill his stomach, knowing better to stay fed and hydrated in between the waves of the heat. Knowing that Charlie and Benny would be downstairs, he’d at least appear as decent as he can, he thought as he stripped the mess of clothing he still had on. He did not expect the hint of another alpha on him though. A smell so familiar and unfamiliar at the same time. It smells like home, but not Sam-home, more like.. _mate_ -home.

The scent was apparently not his nose malfunctioning. It was there, a tinge on his shirt, and also on the necklace he wore. The smell of an alpha, better yet, of Castiel.

The conversation he had with Cas at the bar and everything else after that smacked him in the face. Fuck, so all _that_ was not a hallucination. He remembers having splayed his heart all over those conversations and even _plead_  to Cas at some point. Self-loathing was currently drowning him from the inside when he remembers how Cas had reacted. 

_I want you more than you can imagine._ He can hear Cas whisper in his ears again (though the alpha surely didn’t really whisper in his ears when he said it then). The thought should _not_ make Dean blush like a high school girl, but it did. 

“Dean, I brought you food,” Dean can hear Charlie speak behind the door after soft knocks, though he deeply wishes it was someone else with a much more gravelly voice.

Dean had to practically drag his sore legs first before he arrives in front of the door and opens it, “oh good, you’re up. Now eat.” 

Dean smiled at Charlie’s bluntness, taking the tray of food in his hands and putting it aside. Though before a frowning Charlie can say anything, Dean wills his mouth to speak. 

“Y-yeah, Charlie, look, is.. Is—“ Dean swallows the saliva in his mouth, and what also feels like all those regrets, anger, and 'what if’s he had all this time. _Is this what moving on feels like?_ He thought to himself as he continued, voice barely a whisper, “..is Cas still here?” 

Charlie’s eyes shifting from about-to-bulge-out-large-sized ones to soft gentle doe-eyes was enough of an answer. Or even more, as the redhead seems to understand what Dean implied and is thinking of doing.

“I’ll go get him,” she said with the brightest, yet still, the softest of smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if anything doesn't make sense and I'll fix it immediately!
> 
> Hope the chapter was okay ;w;


	8. Maybe, perhaps, possibly (get to it already!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of this chapter is my recurring mood while writing this chapter.. ;w;
> 
> Anyways, hope it's enjoyable!  
> (in more than one sense) ;)

***PAST***

 

It’s been a year since Dean left. One misplaced conversation that turned into a stupid bet and Dean was gone. After that, Castiel’s final year at high school was a mess. Grades fluctuating, steadily dropping, absolutely zero interest in pursuing any new relationship (that isn’t with Dean), and the rumors.

Rumors of Dean sleeping around—which Castiel is definitely sure was unfounded, though Dean’s sudden disappearance surely didn’t help in clearing the omega’s name, no matter how hard Castiel tries to deny it.

Thus, Castiel did the one other thing he could think of for Dean, and himself. Find Dean and apologize. He thought to apologize, or getting Dean to listen was going to be the hard part, but as it was, it turns out that finding Dean was harder than he thought. 

No matter where he searched, he can’t seem to find Dean. No birth certificate, family card, life insurance—yes, it’s not exactly legal to dig around like that but that’s the perks of being a Novak. Naomi Novak was a figure even the blue blood try to suck up to. And additionally, Castiel was getting beyond desperate. 

But even with all that, he can’t seem to find anything. It was as if Dean Campbell never existed. Castiel has gone through probably all of the existing ’Dean Campbell’, but the result was always another Dean. Never _his_ Dean. If not for the necklace hanging around his neck, and the endless rumors about Dean in school, Castiel might’ve thought he was dating a ghost.

“Castiel, are these yours?” Naomi dropped a boxful of books with a huff, raising one up by pinching on the edges as if being in contact with the object any more than that would trigger an allergic reaction of some sort.

It was his collection of poetry, language books and fictional novels, ones that he began to collect after Dean and he shared their ‘secret’ dream job. Knowing better than to lie, Castiel gave a simple straightforward answer, “..Yes, mother.”

“What did I say about your _peculiar_ interest in literature?”

“Those are not things an alpha should dwell in,” Castiel says in a monotone, as someone who’s been repeating the sentence their whole lives would. “But mother—“ 

“What did I say about alphas that take part in literature, _eagerly_?”

“They are selfish people that neglect their responsibilities.”

“Yes. Just like your father. _Now_ , you are a good boy aren’t you, _Castiel?"_  

Castiel did not miss how Naomi used the word ‘your father’ whenever this topic came up, never ‘my husband’. As if she had nothing to do with Castiel when it comes to the ‘lesser’ genes. Lost in his own thoughts, his attention was snapped back to Naomi as she threw the book into the box, none too gently.

“Now you throw away these books before any other funny ideas…” 

Sighing, Castiel zoned out again, only nodding along as she continued her scolding. Tuning out and eyeing the books he will have to hide somewhere safer.

“Castiel, do you hear me?”

At the raised tone, Castiel’s attention shifted back to the conversation. “Yes..?”

Sighing, Naomi then said, “Fine. I will have to personally throw these away, then.”

“No, I can—“ at the sharp glare, Castiel can only lower his head again, watching his precious collection and one of the few mementos of Dean being taken away. The last tangible one remaining, the necklace hanging around his neck, felt awfully cold even against his warm flesh.

“Now I expect you to be studying diligently. The principal told me your grades has been dropping. You are going to law school, just like Michael and Lucifer, _right_?”

“Yes, mother.”

If Castiel had to throw away his dreams, he might as well do it to aid the search of the pair of unforgettable green-eyes, the handsome ghost of his past.

 

* * *

***PRESENT***

 

“Psst, Castiel.” A pair of hands shook Castiel awake. 

“Hmm?” Castiel replied, eyes slowly opening, squinting at the brightness of the room but trying to make out the figure shaking him awake. 

“Dean wants to see you.”

At the statement, Castiel was immediately awake, possibly jumping off of the couch he was sleeping on. A few seconds afterward was spent with Castiel groaning in pain as his sore muscles protest the sudden movement. The figure, Charlie was chuckling at him, trying and failing to be subtle about it.

“You really do care a lot about him, huh..” Charlie mumbled with a fond smile. At that, Castiel nodded and gave the redheaded omega a genuine smile in return.

In the blink of an eye, the omega gave Castiel one of the sharpest slap in the cheeks he has ever received. Castiel could only stare at the omega as he blinks owlishly, mouth gaping open and close like a fish, a hand rubbing on his cheeks that will undoubtedly swell or redden at the very least. What did he do wrong now? 

“That’s a reminder that whatever you did in the past still happened, and that I—we, hate you—past you. For making Dean suffer.” The omega maintained a stern look for a few seconds before it turned into the former smile. “You have a lot of making up to do, Castiel. But I have a feeling you already know that.” 

“Yes, ma’am.” 

“Hey, I’m not that old, y’know. And call me Charlie, I have this feeling we’re gonna be best buddies.” 

“Thank you, Charlie.” Up close, Castiel can smell Charlie’s scent, all that spicy-sass yet still warm and welcoming in the core. Slightly, there was also the familiar motor oil scent, a reminder of the omega waiting for him. “Now, I believe Dean wants me to see him?” 

“Oh, yeah, almost slipped my mind. Straight to that corridor there, second door to the right.”

 

* * *

  

_What is taking Cas so long???_ Dean thought to himself. He had rinsed his body and even got dressed. Gobbled up the food Charlie had brought and not forget to chug down the glass of water too.

Ugly thoughts of Castiel already leaving and not wanting him was starting to sprout in Dean’s mind. Especially when Dean can feel his lucidity starting to leave him again. The hunger of his body craving to be filled building up inside him, the warm and wet feeling of slick steadily slipping out of his hole.

“Fuck,” Dean grumbled as he hastily pulled his pants down, tossing it away.

He just changed into them, no way is he getting it dirty _this_ fast. His wardrobe is far from unlimited. Though the slight rustle of fabric unexpectedly bought unwanted friction to Dean’s special lower parts. Dean found himself holding back a whine, knees wobbling at the need to be touched by something warm, someone. The craving for being filled inside. Before he knew it, he was kneeling at the edge of the bed, naked. Clothes scattered around wherever, neglected. 

Dean’s forehead was buried on the mattress as his hand stroked rapidly on his manhood which definitely woke his dick to hardness, and dividing his attention to his back too, as another hand was currently busy finger-fucking his hole. Sounds of his moans and panting, unsuppressed for all he cares. Because fuck, it’s been ages since he was _this_ horny and it was driving him mad. Especially when chasing a relieve that is, just right _there,_ but so far away.

_‘Dean.’_ Amidst the frenzy, Dean imagines the sexy gravelly voice of _his_ alpha. The only alpha he always and has ever yearned for. The alpha calling his name, whispering sweet nothings into his ear. Oh, that definitely felt _good_. 

But even so, it wasn’t enough to bring him to climax.

The hand stroking his dick was getting tired, losing its speed. Frustratingly, Dean opts to just rub on the tip with his thumb. Hand clenching and unclenching alternately. It wasn’t about the pleasure anymore, he wanted to just fucking release, get it over with. The hand on his hole pushes deeper. Three fingers in and only now was he trying to find his prostate. Mind barely helping with only the thoughts of _Cas,_ or y'know, the _lack_ thereof.

When he does brushes over it, Dean can’t help the purr slipping out of his lips. Oversensitive and chasing release desperately he may be, but the pleasure soaring out was still there. Making him calls out to the only thing that came to mind, “Cass—“ 

Before long, Dean was repetitively nudging on his prostate, scratching it like an itch that wouldn’t go away. Well, how could it when only his middle finger seemed to be able to reach it? It was maddening. He might as well be wearing a ring on his dick for its inability to just fucking _spurt_ something out. Though it still didn’t fail to make him grunt, bring him pleasure as it ignites a spark from deep within his gut; every, single, time. 

God, this is why he hates heats. Pleasurable it may be, satisfying it was not. Everything was just simply; _not_ enough.

Dean whined at the lack of width in his hole, his inability to fill it _whole_. With pupils delated, his eyes caught sight of a flash of bright pink. Opening his eyes to see it properly, Dean sees the dildo lying about _and_ just within arms reach. Oh yeah, he _had_ something like that. 

Releasing his dick, Dean reached for the dildo like his life depended on it. Grabbing onto it like a man with a trophy. Lubricating it with his own slick, which should be disgusting but at that point, his carnal desires were too happy at the thought of being filled. The slick-soaked hand retracted from deep inside him made him feel, now more than ever, hollow, his hole gaping and yearning like a mouth with a mind of its own. A very insistent mind.

Unconsciously, Dean was somewhat gnawing on the tip of it. His haze of pleasure made him imagining the dildo as Cas’ cock. Then realizing how shameful that was, and how he was an omega in heat. He didn’t need to lubricate the dildo anymore, or like, at all even. He only needed to be filled and to release the heavy unpleasant load within his dick.

“Dean, can I enter?” Dean imagines Cas would murmur, the alpha still so patient and careful even though Dean was already moaning shamelessly.

Lining the dildo up his rear end with his shaking hands, Dean shoved it all in one go, already so desperate. Besides, with the size of it, Dean’s slick dripping hole could definitely take it. Dean shouted out lewdly as he pushes it in. “Fuck yes, Cas!”

Whimpering at the suddenness, Dean was having shallow breaths as his toes curl and hand clench onto the bedsheets. His other hand holding onto the end of the dildo jutting out of his hole, though feeling too weak, dazed, stuffed—to actually push in any further. Fuck it feels good to be filled. Really, really good. He can feel his insides clenching on the dildo, getting used to the shape, feeling how it was no longer as hollow.

Though imagining it as Cas’ cock was not as easy now. Especially when the thing inside him just felt too cold, too firm and wasn’t making any of those small movements that a real thing would; the small twitches, involuntary jerks, damn, just imagining it made it feel so fake in comparison. Heck, it didn’t even have the veins Cas’ cock, or any penis at that would have. Damn, he should’ve rummaged his collection for the biggest most real-like one he had.

“D-dean,” if Cas was there, the omega would hear a strangled whine of his alpha, just like that, but perhaps with more of a hint of pleasure than the shock he imagined. Murmuring praises, of how it feels to be inside of Dean, of the smell of his alpha, that earthy calming grass turned into spicy-sweet. Hard and ready—aroused and ashamed? 

Wait, what. Dean turned his head to look around. To look at _the source_ of the sound. A figure standing by his bedroom door.

“I didn’t mean to peep or—you said I could enter and I-“ the figure babbled and then cleared his throat, ”This was a bad idea, I-I should go—“

“Cas?” Dean’s blurry vision focused on the figure, on Castiel. “Cas!" 

Dean tried to stand to grab a hold of the alpha. Which was a dumb idea when you have a thick _something_ up your ass. The shift of movements only made the dildo slide inside him, supposedly rubbing on his prostate as it made his insides clench around it again, reflexively trying to get used to the slight changes.

A slight movement as such wasn’t supposed to bring him to climax, but with the smell of Cas so close and so real, tangible, just right there, in sight, Dean couldn’t seem to hold back. As he shivered full-bodied, his legs turned weak, knees buckled as his insides clench onto the dildo, spasming.

Momentarily, Dean saw white, stars, fireworks, you name it. His dick finally released its load, splattering everywhere. Cas’ name slipping out of his lips in a wanton moan. The sensation was a little bit of pain from the rough friction but surely with a rush of pleasure, and that feeling of release.

When Dean’s vision came back to him, the alpha was still there, not an inch from his previous position, standing still as a statue. Castiel’s hands were clenched, tongue darting out to lick his own lips as he swallows deeply. Dean’s eyes tracked the alpha’s every movement, as Castiel’s eyes unsuccessfully try to avert from the bright pink edge of the dildo still sticking out of Dean’s end.

The two remained still in the silence, letting their scent spread, reaching out to engulf one another. Fuck. He just came in front of Cas. _Directly_ in front of Cas. If that doesn’t scream shameless needy omega in heat, Dean doesn’t know what. Embarrassment was spreading around the room along with the post-orgasm scent, _his_ embarrassment, and _his_ post-orgasm.

Like hell was Cas going to want anything to do with him now, Dean thought to himself. 

After a few seconds of blatant staring at one another, and with the intensity of Dean’s release, it was enough to give back a little bit of lucidity to his mind. If only it came sooner. You know, _before_ Cas actually came into the room. Dean wondered how he smelled for the alpha (probably like the disgusting fishy smell of a used condom), definitely nowhere near as good as the alpha. Smelling like nothing Dean can ever describe with words. Shit, even perfection doesn’t begin to touch the tip of it.

A low possessive growl came out of Cas’ throat before the alpha quickly averted his gaze. The growl seemingly slipping from his control as the alpha squints in confusion. Then Cas ran a palm stroking his own neck and looked at Dean in revelation, saying in his husky voice, “Dean, I—I think you triggered my rut.”

 

* * *

 

Dean smelled absolutely amazing. And that was before he even came. If Castiel could trust his nose, not just his imagination, he could even smell Dean from behind the door.

And dear god, behind that door...

Castiel knew whatever he heard of Dean from behind the door, it wasn’t because of pain or agony, it was that of pleasure. Those whimpers were too sensual, cries too sultry. The moment Dean granted him entry, Castiel knew he should’ve waited, asked again, or better yet, leave the adonis omega in heat alone. But he simply couldn’t wait to see Dean. Even though he knew Dean would’ve been in a compromising situation. _Especially_ because he knew Dean would be in a compromising situation.

Though he definitely didn’t expect Dean to be that erotic. That pink dildo up his ass with just the end of it peeking out.. oh dear lord above, Castiel had to hold himself from stroking himself. And that whimper. A needy whine as if it still wasn’t enough, it bought himself to whine along the omega's name.

And then when Dean came. The omega’s dick squirting out white streaks of cum as he cries out Castiel’s name, eyes clenched closed in ultimate bliss. Castiel simply couldn’t get enough of the sight. He wouldn’t even blink if he had a choice, trying to commit the entire scene in his memory. Stifling his own breathing in fear to disturb the perfection unfolding before him.

Then the whiff of pleased omega along with that hint of embarrassment and Dean’s flushed face. Although it was another sight to behold, it was clear that the omega wasn’t expecting a pair of eyes as spectators. Especially when that pair of eyes belonged to an alpha that actually had the audacity to get triggered into a rut. This wasn’t about Castiel, this was supposed to be about them. Just _talking_ things out. With their mouths, not their bodies. Though the mouth can do a lot of talking on its own. Particularly when it involves a little tongue play, teeth and—

“I-I’ll go and—“ Castiel said to stop his mind from going any further, but his body remained in place like a tack nailed to the floor. He knows how his eyes are gazing at Dean with a clear question in mind, a request for permission.

“Stay,” Dean whines out, giving the go-ahead Castiel was eagerly waiting for, “please, Cas.” 

After that, Castiel was like a man with a mission, striding the room straight to Dean. Stripping off his shirt with more force than necessary. That wasn’t a shirt he cared about more than getting on with Dean anyway. Dean was whining as he seemingly drank in the sight of Castiel’s toned upper body (thankfully Castiel had a regular workout routine). 

When Castiel reached Dean, his hands reached out to hold Dean’s shoulder and motioned him up to the bed. If they were going to do this, he wants to make Dean as comfortable as he can. The two collapsed onto the bed, he was atop of Dean, then Castiel leaned in. And then the touch of lips turned into pure hunger as they share a lustful kiss.

Castiel had a hand cradling Dean’s nape, urging the omega’s head to move to that perfect angle where the alpha can deepen the kiss. There was tongue, there were teeth, there was most certainly some nibbling too. Castiel just can’t seem to get enough of Dean’s taste. And to remember the feel of those perfect kissable lips.

Meanwhile, Dean’s hands were seemingly scrabbling a hold on Castiel. Castiel can feel it on his hair, nape, shoulder blades, waist, he couldn’t exactly name it, but it was _Dean_ right there with him. And Dean looked like he isn’t willing to let go anytime soon. They were kissing like the two horny wild animals they are.

When Castiel’s hand brushed off something distinctively hard—plastic hard, he recognized it as the dildo, still nestled inside Dean. Well, that was simply unacceptable as it was supposed to be _him_ inside _his_ omega. In one go, Castiel pulled the thing out of his omega’s hole.

All sort of protests from Dean was silenced as Castiel just kissed his omega deeper, muffling whatever it is Dean was about to say. His hand that pulled the dildo out was now grasping onto Dean’s dick, as tenderly as Castiel can amidst their mutual hunger. Though Dean seemed to want something else, wanting something to be _inside_ of him. 

“Cas. Want you.” Dean rasped out as Castiel moved his attention to the omega’s throat, not forgetting to give a nice pull on Dean’s lips with his teeth, gently.

An omega in heat and an alpha in rut. Castiel didn’t want to think of it, but there’s a very high chance that this was just their biology, just Dean wanting to be filled. Though he surely hopes it’s not. Especially when he definitely knows it’s _not_ just his biology for him. But he can’t seem to get enough. He doesn’t want to stop. 

“Dean,” Cas growled out as he sucked on Dean’s throat, nibbling at it a bit.

Dean seemed to really grow impatient as Castiel feel the legs hooked on his waist, pulling him forward, letting their mutual erections rub on one another. Dean’s naked, still dripping wet dick against his undoubtedly hard cock behind the boxers he still had on. Why did he still have it on for god's sake?

Castiel can hear Dean breathing out his name in a very enticing voice, the omega rubbing his thighs, teeth biting on his own lower lip. “Want you alpha.” 

That was when Castiel’s gears seemed tick again and his mind reaches another conclusion. This was just Dean’s biology having the better of him.

The omega was trying his best to seduce him, even when Dean clearly knows how eager Castiel already is. Especially that very primal motion of rubbing his thighs to enhance the scent of his slick. Also, an omega in heat calling out his need for an alpha never meant anything specific, never _anyone_ specific. 

His overall hesitation was enough to have Castiel gather enough will and halt all movements.

“Dean, do you-you do know that you’re in heat and I’m in rut..” Castiel tries to reason.

“Then all the more reason for us to fuck, alpha.”

“No, Dean.”

“What the hell is wrong with you?? You clearly want this, _I_ clearly want this, so why can’t we—“

“I don’t want to be just a heat fuck to you!”

Castiel realized too late of how; when an alpha, shouts with that much anger and frustration, an omega—in heat or not, is bound to whimper _and_ radiate fear. As soon as the scent reaches Castiel, he extended his arm to the omega in an attempt to calm Dean down. But out of reflex or conscious thought, Dean flinched. He flinched at Castiel’s approach—not even touching yet, and Dean backed away.

“I, I’m sorry, Dean, I didn’t mean to..” An omega in heat and an alpha in rut. Castiel should've known better than to submit to their carnal desires. “I’ll just go—“

“When an omega in heat and an alpha in rut have sex, they’ll mate, willingly or not. I know that. And then they'll break up soon after. Or I don’t know. But Cas, this. Us. Me.. I want you.”

Castiel might as well partake in saving the world in his past life when whatever force in the universe actually gave Dean the determination to speak his thoughts. Dean, speaking his thoughts _out loud,_  to Castiel. Though the silence seems to give Dean another idea of what’s going on Castiel’s mind as the omega sighed exasperatedly, before he mutters, “God help me.” 

“I want you, Cas! I want you, not just your knot. I want.. _you,_ angel. Mates,“ Dean continues, “..And I know that’s what you want too. So if you move closer to that door, I so dare you, I’ll ride you ’til your dick breaks.”

“I’d very much like to keep my sexual organ intact and well-functioning,” Castiel said, radiating all the joy in the world he never knew he was capable of.

“Then get over here and fuck me right, alpha,” Dean replied with a mischievous grin. Because Dean doesn’t ‘do chick-flick moments’, Castiel remembers Dean relentlessly claims ages ago. 

“Oh, I’ll do it right, Dean Winchester. I’ll _make love_ to you until you can’t walk straight anymore.. mate.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
> Don't worry, it's rated E for a reason.


	9. Angels are watching over you (but who watches over them?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have this feeling that I’m going to be butchered alive if I don’t add more to the _scene_ from the former chapter, so there! :b  
>  You could skip the first part if you’re not here for that.
> 
> Because don’t worry there’s plot in here too.  
> I think.. lol

***PRESENT***

 

Dean Campbell was what Castiel knows him by. Dean Winchester was what his real name was. Dean Novak was something Castiel would like to hear him be called sometime in the future. Although he won’t mind taking Dean’s family name instead. Regardless, none of that mattered right now. None of that mattered when he knows that Dean is here with him. 

Mate and Dean were two words Castiel used to dream of drawing a connection to one another. And there they were. Well not yet mates, but they’re _definitely_ heading that way.

“ _Cas!_ ” the sound of his omega, his Dean, his mate-to-be, moaning out _his_ name echoed in the room. 

Castiel was too busy nipping at his omega’s nape, having adorned the expanse of Dean’s shoulder with light bite marks already. He never took himself as an overtly possessive kind of person, especially considering the other 'normal' alphas, but Dean seems to have awakened that side of him. Well, maybe that and the fact that he’s in a rut while his precious omega is in heat. _His omega_. Castiel still can’t believe it.

The alpha rubs the length of his hard cock to the rim of Dean’s hole, his omega's slick and his own precum mixing together with each and every movement. Wanting to just get inside his omega but equally eager to please his mate-to-be, one of Castiel’s fingers rubs on Dean’s already hard nipples, the other giving the omega a quick handjob. Dean was writhing and moaning underneath him, calling out to Castiel's name in between gasps and whimpers, hole quivering slightly every time the alpha so much as tightens his grip a little.

Taking a deep inhale of Dean’s scent, Castiel caught a smell of shampoo that in other situations would smell nice, but in this case, just irritates him. The only thing Dean should smell like is their scent mixed together! Growling, Castiel bit a crooked letter ‘O’ on Dean’s nape, getting a pleased whine from his omega as Dean rasps out, “fuck, Cas, just get _in_ me already!”

Well, who is he to decline the request of the love of his love? His raging hard-on was getting even more painful by the passing second too. Without any warning, Castiel stopped rubbing on Dean’s rim and plunged his red leaking cock in one go. The brief tightness upon passing through Dean’s rim followed by the constant clench and throb of _Dean,_ surrounding his cock suddenly was mind-blogging, especially when Dean’s hole welcomed him with a full body shudder, slick gushing out, leaking everywhere as the omega whines. 

“So tight for me Dean,” Castiel rasped out as he breathes in the omega’s nape, nuzzling on it in between nips. Both of Castiel's hands were now holding Dean tightly by the chest, getting a subtle feel of the outlines of Dean’s rib cage. The two were breathing heavily, the sounds of their loud moans and grunts filling in the room.

Castiel knew that Dean is currently feeling the burn of his insides stretching, trying to welcome the very sudden intrusion. However, the alpha is sure that he wasn’t hurting Dean any more than it was pleasurable; one of the perks of intercourse with an omega in heat, the lubrication was _always_ more than enough. Besides, it's not like Dean is complaining. If anything, the omega seems to like the burn.

Pulling back his nips to give Dean’s nape one last swipe of his tongue, Castiel let go of Dean’s chest and leaned back. His hands are now sliding for his omega's hips, stopping momentarily on the lovely curve of Dean’s ass, not being able to resist rubbing his fingers on the flesh and kneading onto it a little before moving on. Giving his omega's hips a tight squeeze, Castiel pulls Dean in, totally planning on going inside his omega as _deep_ as possible. All the while constantly plunging in and out of Dean’s hole.

“Holy fuck!” Dean choked out loud, his whole body shuddering as his toes curl and hands clench on the bed sheets on a particularly deep, rough thrust.

“Mine,” Castiel growls and snapped. Pulling out to leave _just_ the tip and pushing directly inside with quite the additional force, nestling his cock in Dean’s ass with a grunt. Then doing so on repeat, his cock getting even deeper and deeper _every_ single time. 

The room was now filled with the combined scents of sweet excessive slick, a tinge of salty sweat and doses of mind-numbing arousal. The slapping sounds of their skin on the skin along with the bed creaking creating a symphony, going along with their combined grunts and choked moans.

“ _A_ -always yours,” Dean softly moans out, trying to match the alpha’s rhythm. Meeting Castiel’s thrusts midway, the omega seemingly tries to direct his alpha's thrusts to that special spot of his, evidently as Dean starts to mewl every other time. Which of course, made Castiel take no time at all to figure out the exact location and gave it constant accurate prods. Hearing even more of his omega’s inane mewls and moans of pleasure.

Meanwhile, the alpha was also losing his ability to just; _words._ Beginning to just growl at every one of Dean’s delicious verbal reactions. Hands slowly gravitating to Dean’s upper body again, his body gradually leaning forward so his mouth can have something to gnaw on, alpha reflex perhaps.

When Castiel did get a good grip on his omega’s stomach, his fingers were met with Dean’s, nudging on his to have them interwind. The gesture made Castiel’s stomach flutter with urges to just _hurry up_ and claim the beautiful man underneath him. His rhythm growing erratic as his nips and light kisses turn into messy bites and licks. Saliva all over Dean’s shoulder. Castiel can feel Dean clenching on him harder, the omega’s hole getting tighter. Or maybe it’s Castiel’s knot starting to form, the alpha wasn’t sure, but it was surely pleasant.

“Cas, I-I think I’m gonna—“ Dean said, fingers trying to slip away from where their hands meet. 

Realising that perhaps Dean was about to touch himself to climax, Castiel focused to tighten his grip, catching Dean’s fingers before the hand slips away. The halt in their movements made Dean whine at the overall lack of friction from both his back and front. The omega resorting to grinding his hips forward, trying to rub his front to the bed, chasing that friction.

“You’ll only cum by _my_  hands, _my_ cock and _my_ knot. And, only when I say so,” Castiel growls out, biting on Dean’s ear lightly and pressing his limbs down. Effectively stopping Dean's hips by pinning them to the bed, his omega dick trapped in between.

“Fuck, Cas!” Dean moaned at the alpha’s unexpected reaction, his body shuddering as a wave of slick came gushing out. As the what could only be the pain of holding it in grew, Dean begins to outright beg for release, calling out with a litany of pleas. “Alpha, Cas, please, please please—”

Possessive, horny and surprisingly commanding he may be, Castiel isn’t one to harm Dean. Thus, when Dean’s whines turn dangerously close to a sob—dangerous because, _holy lord_ , the idea of Dean crying is _not_ supposed to turn him on even more like it currently is. And on the other hand, the possibility of his omega fainting or something else unpleasurable does not sound appealing.

Castiel moved one of his hands to grab a hold of Dean’s dick. Giving it fast enthusiastic jerks as Dean's moans lewdly, “god, fuck, _yes_! Don’t stop, Cas, don’t ever—” 

“Cum for me, Dean?” Castiel whispers to Dean’s ear as he squeezes the dick in his hand, rubbing the tip of it.

And with that, Dean came all over Castiel’s hand, splutter of white semen undoubtedly getting on the bed below them too. Castiel thought he grew out of the cumming involuntarily phase, but surprise, surprise. The alpha didn’t know which of it that brought him to his climax; the wordless choked moan that came with Dean’s release, the explosive scent of _Dean_ hitting his nostrils _,_ or the sudden strong, tense clench of Dean’s hole on his cock. Or maybe all of them combined.

The alpha couldn’t care less. All he could think of was completing their mating bond. With a grunt, the alpha shoved himself inside Dean one last time, biting on the nape he’s spent the whole intercourse nipping at. It may be his imagination, but he heard Dean rasp out something that sounds a lot like Castiel’s name as the omega underneath him came again, this time dry, just the full body shudder and another pleasurable tight clench on Castiel’s cock.

After dissolving into pleasure, the two stayed in the comfortable silence. Sagged on the bed, Castiel atop of Dean. The only sound in the room; their irregularly heavy breathing and small moans and grunts here and there, the residue of their climax. Castiel’s knot still keeping his cock and most of their messy bodily fluids inside Dean, though the alpha can feel some of them leaking to his thighs.

It also didn’t pass either of their attention how Castiel was _still_ spurting cum inside Dean at irregular intervals. The two moaning, grunting and groaning at every spasm.

“You planning to knock me up this soon after we got together?” the omega joked after a few moments of awkward—yet still comfortable—silence, body vibrating a little as he chuckles. 

“This isn’t funny Dean, I really can’t stop, my— _oh_ ,” the alpha said at the sudden tightening of Dean’s hole, or perhaps the enlarging of his cock or knot. He wasn’t quite sure. “Oh dear.”

“Fuck, Cas, why are you still— _shit!_ ” getting decidedly concerned, Dean starts to squirm. 

“I-I’m sorry, Dean, I can’t help it when you’re clenching on me like _tha_ —”

“Holy shit, stop getting bigger, _fuck_ , you’re gonna tear me apart!”

“Just s-stop moving!” Castiel said, hands grabbing Dean’s by the wrist, their body tensing again. The two remained still for a moment, Castiel slowly starting to draw small circles on Dean’s wrist in an attempt to sooth the omega. Soon, Dean starts to lean on Castiel, purring perhaps unconsciously. “D-Dean?” Castiel asks in disbelief of the omega lowering his guard _this_ much.

Apparently, Dean was comfortable enough to fall asleep on him. A warm feeling that may or may not come from the body contact spread through the alpha's chest, sure that if one were to scent them, they would smell like what happy alphas and omegas would.

Castiel slowly shifts their position, the two of them lying on their sides, Castiel’s chest still to Dean’s back. A much more comfortable position than Castiel remaining seated while Dean leans on him. The two were still joined to one another down _there_.

Not wanting to wake the omega, Castiel decided to just wait for his knot to shrink. He will have to pull out and clean both of them (and the mess they’ve made) later on. For now, the alpha is more than satisfied to be able to feel Dean’s warmth against his skin directly while listening to his omega’s soft breathing.

 

* * *

 

Dean woke up with a clear mind, clear in the sense that he can think straight, the crazy-craving phase of his heat out of his system. Although memories of yesterday are still kind-of jumbled up. First things first though, why is his body even more sore than usual? 

_Fuck_ , did he fell asleep with a dildo up his ass, again? Well if it was that good that he passed out before cleaning up, no wonder his body is satisfied, somewhat. Not that it would decrease the disgust Dean is currently feeling.

Grunting to himself, he moves his hand to get whatever was still up in his ass,  _out_. However, the very definite feel of _skin_ was not what he was expecting. Immediately removing his hand like it caught on fire, his mind squeaking _‘it’s alive!’_ internally at said skin’s responding twitch.

“O- _oh_ , my apologies,” a dry gravelly voice snapped Dean’s eyes open as his body winces, feeling the sliding-out movement inside him and the emptiness at the lack of _anything_ inside him after being stuffed for so long. The dry gravelly, decidedly hot voice continues after a grunt, “good morning, Dean.” 

“It wasn’t a dream,” Dean muttered to himself as he took a glance at the figure behind him, twisting his neck a bit. Dean looked at Castiel with disbelief before quickly covering it up, clearing his throat. “M-mornin’ Cas.” 

_Holy shit._ Yesterday’s fuck wasn’t a heat dream or hallucination or imagination or whatnot. _And,_ Cas hasn’t left. No, there’s more to it, Dean thought as he immediately scents the room. Dean can smell Cas’ scent on him. And not on, like on-above his skin, but like on, _on_ him. Dean is not making sense with all the blood coursing through his cheeks as his heart thumps faster and louder. They’re _mated_! He is mated with Cas! 

“Dean, I’m—“ At the hint of restlessness behind the alpha’s voice, Dean scented the room once again reflexively, this time picking up the more subtle scents around him. Getting a clearer idea of the intent behind Cas’ intonation. And _oh_ , of course. That heavy-ish sour scent could only be regret. Just another day in Dean Winchester’s life really.

Though this time, Dean sure as hell won’t just stay still and let his life go down the drain. Not when the alpha all but friggin’ _stole_ his heart away, again. And not when they’re lying on bed, side by side, Cas’ cock just seconds ago—literally—slipping out of his fucking ass. “If you were about to apologize, Cas, I swear to god—” 

“But, Dean, I—“ 

“No, Cas. Shut your cakehole.”

Dean knows that if Cas truly didn’t want to stay mated to him, the omega can’t force the bond. It _will_ crumble, and it will hurt even more than their former bond-less separation (and _that_ already hurts like a bitch). So sue him if he wants to feel the bond just a little bit longer. 

“I am _so_ sorry Dean.” 

“Oh, for fuck’s sake, Cas! New mating bonds are fickle and yes we can still undo it, but you do _not_ get to fucking _fuck me_ and tell me you regret it the next morning, right after! Just—“ Dean took a moment to level his breathing, daring himself to look at Castiel in the eye, glaring at the alpha with daggers if he must. Because he is _not_ going to cry for the son of a bitch, not again, and definitely not in front of him. “Can’t you at least.. wait?” 

There was a moment of complete silence. The tension between them not helping the murky smell on the air that made Dean wanted to just, puke. Though soon after, he can see Castiel’s eyes enlarge as if in realization of something. Oh, great, did he just realized how he broke Dean’s feeble already broken heart? Fan-fucking-tastic. Now he’s gonna remember for sure what Castiel’s pity smells like.

“Dean, I don’t regret it, us—not one bit!” the alpha proclaimed, eyes never leaving Dean with a sort of determination behind it. “It’s just that yesterday’s intercourse wasn’t what.. I had in mind… I said I would make love to you, but, I let my instincts get the better of me… and for _that_ I apologize.”

“What?”

“Umm, I still want to, you—us to be mates. That is if you still want me..?”

“Of course I want us to be mates Cas, why the fuck wouldn’t I want that?” Dean muttered in one breath, relief taking over his anger and bitterness.

“Thank you,” Castiel said as he smiled, and that’s gotta be one of the brightest smiles Dean has ever seen.

“You’re very much welcomed, Cas,” Dean said with a grin. 

It wasn’t clear who leaned in first but the next thing Dean realized, their lips were touching, limp penises brushing one another’s. Though if they were to continue the act, it definitely won’t stay limp any longer.

“Morning lovebirds!” the door opened with a bang, revealing one redheaded omega. “Holy shit! That is two too many dicks for my eyes. Benny, retreat, now! Retreat!”

“Hey Charlie, you forgot the door!” Dean shouted as she disappears from view.

“Yeah, maybe don’t forget your besties just ‘cos you got some hot mate now!” Charlie retorted. “Congrats, by the way!”

Castiel chuckled at their antics, which in turn made Dean smile at the alpha.

Just another day in Dean Winchester’s life. 

After properly getting out of bed to start cleaning up the bedroom (in which Dean’s pride was forever wounded when his knees gave up on him the moment he tries to stand), the two decided to perhaps clean themselves up first and fill their stomach before cleaning the mess of a room.

Making out a bit in the shower and then deciding to _really_ clean their bodies and function like humans, not horny animals, the two got dressed and went to the living room. Charlie was tapping on her phone, Benny nowhere to be seen. Noticing the two entering, she tucked away her phone and looked at them with a smile on her face.

“So.. we have takeouts here and... here,” Charlie said as she shuffles the small carton boxes. “Benny said he went out to buy s’more beer.”

“Dean, is it safe to say that your heat is over?” Castiel asked nonchalantly. 

“I-I don’t know, I’ve never really.. y’know” Dean went bright red at the bluntness of the question. Though with Castiel’s ever-growing squint, the alpha surely didn’t know what Dean meant. “I’ve never felt this _clear_ after, if I do it.. alone.” 

“Oh,” the alpha replied, “Now that you mention it, I’ve never felt this coherent during intervals of a rut too.”

"Wait you went in rut?" Charlie asked at the same time Dean answered with a meek, “y-yeah..”

There was silence for a while. Castiel staring at Dean intently while the omega just scratches the back of his neck, shying away from the intensity but eyes never leaving Castiel's anyway. The two broke eye contact when Charlie cleared her throat.

“Umm, guys, please keep the eye fucking strictly behind closed doors, I’m feeling a little left out, here,” Charlie said with an awkward smile on her face.

“That’s not—“ Charlie’s face turned into one knowing look, a smirk on her lips. Effectively silencing the other omega.

“Well, now that you have your alpha to take care of you anyway, I’ll tell Benny to keep the beer for himself as I teleport myself out of here.” Charlie began collecting for her things. “‘M pretty sure your heat is over anyway, what with the not so quiet animalistic sex keeping me awake all night.” 

Receiving a mortified look from Dean, the redhead disappeared after a flurry of movements. Leaving Dean and Castiel alone to have their first meal of the day. Thai and Chinese _takeouts_. Well, it could be worse.

“So.. We’re mates now, huh.” Dean offers between bites.

“Yes, yes we are.” The immediate smile on Castiel’s face was not what Dean expected but it was definitely not unwelcomed.

“Cas, not to ruin the mood but.. we _need_ to talk about what happened,” Dean said, exhaling deeply, “I-I think.. I guess it’s time to forgive you. I know, what happens in the past should stay in the past, you’re a changed man and all. I mean, I’ve let it affect my life for so long, and now that you’re back, I should just let it go.. But—”

“Dean, I.. I’m really sorry about what happened, truly,” the alpha said, putting his meal aside to look at Dean seriously.

Why did Dean even think this was a good topic to go over meals again? And after just getting bonded too. Putting his meal aside as Castiel did, Dean starts fiddling with his spoon before finally putting it down. Having gathered the courage to speak his thoughts out loud.

“Yeah, so.. just be honest with me Cas, I won’t run away anymore. But just tell me… Why did you do it?”

“God, I don’t know. Thinking back it didn’t really mean anything…” _Didn’t mean anything?_ What. The. Actual. Fuck? Dean was about to lash out when Castiel continues, “Balthazar was just being annoying, and I didn’t really think it through.. Then suddenly, there’s a bet, and I don’t even really know it existed until—“ 

“No, no, I’m not talking about the bet, though it was good we cleared that up too…” Dean was now officially confused with the direction of their conversation. “I meant the tape—recording. Why did you.. record it, us— _?_ ”

“I am honestly at a loss here, Dean.” Castiel looked at Dean with confusion matching his own. “I don’t remember recording anything..?” 

“You don’t remember?” Dean was barely containing his anger as he continues, “what d’you mean you don’t friggin’ remember?? That’s like the whole fuckin’ reason why I—“ pausing momentarily, Dean breathes out to calm himself down. “Listen Cas. _That_ day, I found a recording of o-our first time. _Somehow_. I don’t know how… Then Alastair and his goons…”

Dean never knew that actually saying even bits of them out loud at the alpha would pain him so much. He cuts his sentence short, ending it with barely a whisper. “And there was that note in my locker.”

“Oh god, is that why there were rumors of you—“ gasping, the alpha pauses, halting his speech with his palm over his mouth.

“Rumours of me what, Cas?”

“There were rumors of you..” Castiel paused, perhaps deciding that it was best to just not specify what it was, he continued curtly, “just, very untoward rumors. I-I didn’t believe it, not for one second. I tried to confute them but it had spread too far and some people were just too stubborn about it. As if there was something backing it up.. Perhaps it was that tape you keep on mentioning. Do you still have it with you, Dean?”

“Yeah.. It is, was, a reminder for me not to trust—it’s not important. Anyway, I still have it, I think. Why?” 

“Have you ever thought of finding out who really did it?”

“Cas, it’s been years, and if it’s not you, that’s all that matters to me.”

“Well, you are everything that matters to me too. So that includes finding the assbut that caused you—us the misery of being apart, all this time.”

“Okay, but, that can wait, right..?” Dean looked at Cas in a new light. So all those times, he was just jumping to his own conclusions, bringing in his own misery. Never had Dean felt so dumb. And if he can help it, he won’t ever let that affect their relationship any longer. “I just want to keep you close, now more than ever.” 

“Yes, it can definitely wait,” Castiel said with softness in his eyes.

 

* * *

 

Turns out, cleaning up your after-sex bedroom mess with said sex partner proves to be quite difficult. Especially when both Dean and Castiel couldn’t seem to get their hands off of each other. Thus, after another round of heated make-out session turned intercourse that they blamed on the residue of their cycles, the two finally managed to get the room (and themselves) cleaned up (again).

Now, ready to face the world as a pair.

Though not much can be done with a growling stomach. And even though they’ve eaten, considering the lack of food consumption during their cycles plus their recent ‘bonus’ round, it was no surprise that the two are hungry again, already.

Sam and Gabe’s place was their choice of location for late brunch. The place where Dean left the tape and note because Sammy thinks that the item brings ‘negative energy’ to Dean, or whatever. And when Dean said he usually cooks for them—like the night they first re-met—and will perhaps cook for them _and_ Sam and Gabe (it is their house after all), Castiel was instantly hooked.

In hindsight, they should have told either Sam or Gabriel that they were visiting; _that_ and, making out when one of them is cooking is a recipe for burnt food, which is not their initial goal anyway. Though to be fair, it was one passionate kissing session so both of them shouldn’t be held accountable for not noticing the click of the door opening, or the slight odor of overcooked food, or even the smoke coming out of it.

Okay, maybe the smoke, they should’ve noticed. But hey, thankfully Sam and Gabriel came home before they burned the house down. And who would have thought, Sam’s fire extinguisher that was a bit too much for a normal household would actually be put to use.

“Oh my god. You two can barely function like human beings, what makes you think that breaking into someone’s house and start burning their stove a good idea?” Sam sighed exasperatedly, putting the fire extinguisher away. 

“It’s not breaking in if one of us has the legitimate key to the door.” Surprisingly, Castiel was the one retorting, perhaps irritated that his making out session was interrupted. 

“To be fair Sammich, the first few hours after we mate, your knot was still—“

“T-M-I!” Dean exclaimed, cutting Gabriel and his very obvious conversation maneuvering skills. Sam was turning an amazing shade of red as his omega just smirk and chuckle away. Meanwhile, Castiel was eyeing the pair with what Dean starts to categorize as ‘that trademark squinty eyes’. 

“So Dean-o, what grand masterplan did you had in mind that involves breaking into our humble household? I’m pretty sure if you were really _that_ hungry, you’d go to the roadhouse first and foremost.”

“Yeah, about that..” Dean said, shifting his gaze to his little brother, “Sam, where do you keep that thing from ages ago?”

“What thing?” Sam answered with confusion.

“Y’know, just your regular tape and note.” Meeting Sam’s still confused expression, Dean continued after clearing his throat and receiving the same expression, still. ” _The_ tape and note.”

Frowning, Sam looked at his omega brother and sighed before he answered, ”Dean that thing won’t do you any good. And with Cas still here, I assume he apologized already, right? So all is cleared up and good, _right_?”

“Actually Sam, I had nothing to do with that confounded thing.” Castiel deadpans, trying to conceal the buried anger within him.

“Wait, what?” 

“Turns out Cas didn’t even know that thing existed.” Dean approached his alpha, hoping his closer presence would calm Castiel down.

Castiel noticed the movement and gave Dean a small smile, continuing Dean’s sentence, “and so we thought about trying to find the culprit behind it.”

“Whoa, whoa, wait a minute. You’re telling me that all this time you placed the blame on Cassie without even confirming it?” Gabriel asked more disbelief than anger behind his tone.

“It’s complicated Gabe,” Dean said, shrugging whilst looking more than a little apologetic. 

Sighing, Castiel gave Dean a reassuring pat on the back and decided to just strike at the problem first and foremost. “So, Sam, can we have at it?” 

“I still don’t think this is a good idea. But, it’s not exactly my place to _not_ give it back to you..” Sam replied after contemplating it for a few long seconds.

“Why don’t you guys fetch it while I cook something up. It won’t be as good as Dean’s but ‘least it’s edible,” Gabriel said, excusing himself from the conversation. “I expect my payment to be full disclosed information ‘ya hear me?”

“Sure thing Gabe. Thanks.” 

Dean and Castiel followed Sam to the empty guest room of the house. The two wait as patiently as they can while Sam opens the ancient, fancy-looking cabinet. After fetching a small wooden box, Sam passed it over to Dean, running his fingers over his head.

“Thanks Sammy,“ Dean mutters and looks at Castiel with a ‘this is it’ kind of expression.

“Can you give us a moment, Sam?” 

“Yeah, sure, I’ll go check up on Gabe, make sure he hasn't burned anything too.”

After the taller alpha left the room, Dean opened the box, revealing an old-fashioned cassette tape and a yellow-ish, ragged looking, folded up paper underneath it. Grunting in annoyance upon remembering that Sam doesn’t have a cassette player or anything, Dean was just about to ask Castiel to just deal with this later. Or like never. Because maybe it really was just not meant to be. 

But then, Castiel announced, wide-eyed, “Dean, I know this handwriting.”

“Umm, you sure? We don’t wanna be pointing fingers randomly here..” Dean replied, aiming for indifference but his own heart starts to thump rapidly, going faster by the second.

“Yes, Dean, I'm fairly certain,” Castiel declared once again, “I would remember the handwriting of my own brother.” 

“Holy shit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the update's time gap, winter break and all. Family meetings and reunions, all the jamborees...  
> Oh, Merry Christmas _slash_ Happy Hanukkah and new years y’all. Y'know, whatever you’re celebrating. Just make sure to stay happy and healthy~
> 
> So, this fanfic has gotten wayyy longer than I thought it would be. Next chapter is gonna be the last chapter, I think. Don’t wanna drag the quality down any further... ;w;
> 
> And, I wanna hurry and move on to a new ‘verse ;)


	10. A pair (of wings)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter! Can’t believe I made it this far, this long.. Whew.  
> This chapter would (hopefully) sum up the story for you, after all my previous sudden cliffhangers and messy buildups…
> 
> Bonus (well it depends on what you’re here for, but, eh, oh well), I added another scene because my overheated tired midnight brain decided to go PWP suddenly.

Castiel was barely containing the urge to strangle someone. Letter in hand, the alpha makes his way to the kitchen, stomping needlessly. Leaving Dean behind, baffled, the tape still in hand. The alpha might have heard Dean calling his name out, but he needed to get this right before anything else. It felt like a now or never situation.

Passing by the living room where Sam was reading a newspaper contently. Though upon picking up Castiel’s supposedly furious scent, the taller alpha starts to tense up and is now eyeing Castiel carefully, following his every movement. That didn’t stop Castiel from stride to the kitchen, where Gabriel can be seen standing in front of the fridge, the omega’s eyes scanning for ingredients, of sorts.

“Gabriel, I need to confirm something,” Castiel said to his brother, the urgency of his sentence evident.

Gabriel turned away from the fridge and closed it, his smirk morphing to a serious face when he saw Castiel's. And then silence followed before Gabriel cracked the question out. “Umm... Lil bro? I’ll need you to tell me what to confirm here.”

“This is Michael’s handwriting, is it not?” Castiel offered the piece of paper for his brother to view. 

“Shit, Cassie is this—“ Gabriel’s eyes widen after a few seconds, undoubtedly realizing the letter’s context and purpose. Castiel replied with a silent nod before his omega brother sighed. “As much as I’d like to forget, I’d recognize his handwriting anywhere.” 

Castiel was fuming, his jaws tightening to keep the rage to himself, for now. The usually light and warm spicy-sweet scent of a kitchen felt heavy with the combination of fury, horror, and tension.

“He may be our brother by blood Cas, but he isn’t any more than an acquaintance, and definitely not _family_.” Gabriel continued, putting the letter away carefully and looked Castiel in the eye. “The one thing Michael absolutely dislike is _anyone_ that doesn’t know their place. Though of course his idea of ‘knowing their place’ is really, honestly… old-fashioned. To put it kindly.” 

Castiel only offered his brother a scoff which was followed by heavy silence once more. 

Though not even a second passed by before Castiel cuts the silence immediately with a nod to Gabriel. Leaving the kitchen and the living room, scrambling for his car keys in his coat at the entryway. Castiel decided it was best to go meet Michael now and give the man a good old-fashioned makeover. The one that involves punching faces.

 

* * *

 

Dean is going to kill Castiel. Or at least teach the alpha a lesson or two.

They just got together and Castiel _already_ went up and about to do things on his own. Not that the angry, totally serious side of his alpha isn’t hot, but that’s beside the point. Mulling over how to punish Cas, Dean decided that it was best to first overcome the problem at hand.

“So, where are we going again?" 

“Novak Enterprises. The place where Castiel works for and Michael supposedly is currently.” Gabriel who was riding shotgun replied for the umpteen time, his words bored and monotonous, yet still laced with buried rage, somewhat. Sam, their driver was mostly confused, still trying to wrap his head on the development of things. 

The ride continued in silence.

“Oh, take left just over that corner, Sam.” Gabriel pointed out to the street. “Aaand, here we are. Novak Enterprises. One of the biggest law firm in the—”

“Fucking finally.” Dean cut Gabriel off, hurriedly opening his side of the door and exiting Sam’s stupid eco-friendly car. Eyes scanning for his mate before zoning in on the figure and striding to said alpha.

 

* * *

 

Castiel looked around, scanning for Michael. Eyes shifting through the lobby when a familiar voice greeted him. “Castiel, welcome back. We’ve been told you’re on leave but you don’t usually—“ 

“Hannah, can we talk about this later?” Castiel interrupts the beta as calm as possible, yet still with considerable haste. “Where is my brother?”

“Lucifer is currently visiting the branch office out of town, but Michael is at the main office as per usual.” Castiel replied with an appreciative nod, though his movement was stopped as Hannah resumed her speech, her hand on his elbow. “Castiel, is there anything I can—who are you people?”

Hannah was eyeing the people behind Castiel with squinty eyes. Castiel knew who they were before he even turned his back. The scent of what he can discern into three distinct individuals yet with similar familiar warmth on every one of them. The warmth of people he has become accustomed to, people he now came to categorize as his _true_  family.

A weight he did not realize was there was immediately lifted off of his back. Though when he turned to see them, Castiel found Dean looking perhaps a little bit angry. Right. In his abrupt decision, he forgot to tag his mate with him. Oops?

Looking back to Hannah, Castiel pats the beta’s hand on his elbow politely to regain her attention. “Thank you, Hannah, that would be all. If you would just let them through. They’re… family.”

“That doesn’t let you off the hook, alpha.” Dean mouth-whispers an empty threat.

 

* * *

 

The ride in the elevator was comfortably tense. Comfortable that Castiel was with people he cares and cares about him, yet tense as everyone knows what they were about to do and who exactly they were confronting. Not to mention, Dean was staying incredibly silent, persisting on sulking. 

The ding of the elevator revealed a single door down the short hallway. Castiel never liked how the floor was exclusively for Michael, nor how barren and cold the hallway feels every time he walks past them. The smell too clean and lifeless, giving off a worse feeling than entering your usual-totally disinfectant hospitals. 

Barging in, Castiel immediately exhorted, “Michael, we need to talk.” 

“Well, hello to you too, Castiel.” Michael sarcastically replied, not even sparing his time to look up from the papers on hand and began talking at length, seemingly loving the sound of his own voice. “You do know we are running a business and even though you are family, you’re still—technically speaking—working _under_ me. You don’t just drop off the radar without notice. So I went ahead and cut it out of your sick leave. Not that you use them anyway. So, what seems to be the matter, brother?”

“Funny how you call him brother when your main concern on his disappearance is to your business, not his safety or anything,” Gabriel hissed out as he enters the room, Sam following right behind him.

“Well, who do we have here,” Michael commented with surprise, finally looking up from his documents, “I see you finally found yourself a mate, Gabriel, good for you. He can teach you how omegas _should_ behave.”

“I see you’re still an arrogant jerk, Michael, good for you. Your abhorrent genes won’t be reproducing anytime soon,” Gabriel snide back with an angry smile.

Michael laughed humorously, before it quickly turned manic and stopped. He then proceeds to glare with downright psychopathic scrunity. “How dare you disgrace of an omega talk back to _me_?” 

“Watch it, man, that’s _my_ mate you’re degrading.” Sam joined the conversation with a warning growl, immediately standing beside Gabriel. The stance screaming equals, yet definitely still the protective alpha over his omega.

“Ah, of course, another one of those _new age_ alphas,” Michael said with spite, standing up and gesturing to the door as he continues, ”if you would please make your way to the exit, my time is far too valuable for this. That includes you and that pretty little omega of yours, Castiel.”

With a cluck of his tongue, Castiel responds mulishly, “no, Michael. We are _not_ leaving. Not before you properly talk to me.”

“This conversation is over, Castiel. Now you leave or I _make_ you leave. It is not above me to call security to kick you out and make sure you never set foot in this office ever again. Your employment status be damned. But if you leave now, _maybe_ I can spare time to converse, later.” 

Castiel considered throwing a punch to the alpha’s smug face. But that won’t do anyone any good. Michael is an unfortunately powerful man. If they don’t do as he says, they could never be able to confront the man or even worse; end up in jail. The latter option is especially more likely if Castiel were to throw the first punch, seemingly out of the blue.

Gritting his teeth and clenching his fingers, Castiel turned his back to face the exit. Eyes still hard with anger but his stance feeling as defeated as his plans. Sighing, he glanced at the others, urging them to follow suit and leave the room. Sam was already following a furiously silent Gabriel to the door.

“There you go. Walk away with your tail behind between your legs, as usual. You know Castiel, real alphas don’t bow our heads and follow orders. You really are no better than a meek beta.” Michael snarks complacently, fingers swiping the table as he strolls smugly to the side of the table. “You don’t deserve to be an alpha, never deserved an omega.”

“Wait is that all it was?” Dean spoke for the first time there, his scent wasn’t exactly calm or happy but it wasn’t particularly angry, it was perhaps akin to having figured something out. Castiel was looking at Dean, asking him to just leave, though the omega didn’t budge. “That letter.. You were just jealous that your baby bro got in a stable relationship..  _before_ you?” 

“No one asked for your opinion, omega.” Hearing the warning behind Michael’s tone, Castiel knew Dean hit a bullseye right there and then. And judging by the amused scent Dean is giving off, Castiel knew Dean knows it too.

“Well, no one asked you to be a grade-A knot-head, but damn you totally are,” Dean dictates mockingly. “No wonder you’re still single, you only think with your _dick_.” The last word was said with so much snide, that was when Castiel got an inkling of what Dean was trying to do. But before Castiel could tell Dean how bad—and not to mention, risky—of a plan that was, Michael was already making the next move. 

“You little shit.” The older alpha’s growl was all the warning they got before Michael lost his cool completely and straight out _attacked_ Dean. Striking a solid punch to Dean’s face, knocking the omega out of balance. Though that didn’t stop Dean to plaster his cockiest smile, spitting at Michael in the face, and scoffing afterward. The alpha growled again as he pulled Dean up by the hem of his shirt, a fist prepared to land another punch.

“Michael, I suggest you get your hands off of Dean this instance,” Castiel remarked coldly, trying his best to fight his inner alpha instincts and remain calm, staying put. When all he wants was to give Michael a taste of his fist for even laying a finger on Dean.

“Or what? Little _Cassie_ finally have the guts to fight another alpha?” Michael barked back, his fist still hanging mid-air.

“No. I _do_ have the guts to fight you, but I will give the honors to my mate. You see, Dean is special that way.” Castiel answered as he glanced to Dean cuing to proceed, as the alpha crosses his fingers for the best.

In the blink of an eye, Dean grabbed Michael’s hand, pulling the alpha forward and threw a punch of his own. Knocking the alpha down as he moves to pin Michael to the ground, and not the sexy way, _definitely_ not. It was the; holding Michael’s arms behind the back to the popping your shoulder limit kind of way while strangling the said person. A pained whine escaped Michael’s gaping mouth.

“Sorry, big bad alpha, did I hurt your pride?” Dean said mockingly as he loosened his grip, though Michael was still locked in that position.

“I will sue you, all of you!” Michael exclaimed the moment he was able to breathe again.

“Well, that was clearly self-defense on my part, buddy. Besides, who do you think would look you in the eye and _not_ laugh when you say a weak fragile omega had actually beat you up?” Dean challenges. “Better yet, I have eyewitnesses—plural; of you attacking _me._ So you better _behave_ , or I will sue _you_.”

“Ha. Eat shit, _brother_.” Gabriel’s snarky comment can be heard just outside the still opened door. A combination of amusement and pride starting to fill up the air.

 

* * *

 

Michael was forced to let them go, and go they did. The only damage on their side was a bruised cheek. While Michael on the other hand… Not only his cheek was bruised but so was his pride. Badly. _And,_ they still have leverage over him.

Though back at Sam and Gabe’s, Dean now has to deal with a mother hen worse than Sam. Castiel would’ve torn through the refrigerator for an ice pack for Dean if Sam didn’t volunteer to grab it, asking _politely_ for Castiel to just sit there with Dean. 

That helped the fridge stay intact but not Dean’s sanity. Castiel kept on glancing at him after every minute, like a concerned mother unable to decide whether to scold or pat their kid on the back. That was after Dean _politely_ asked Cas to stop ghost-prodding his cheek, and shifting Dean’s jaw, _and_ asking Dean to look the other side so he can see how bad it is. His scent was funny too. Pride, joy, and concern mixing together. Which was starting to make Dean feel worried about the sanity of both his mate and him. 

After Sam returned with an ice pack—thank god—and offered it to Dean, the taller alpha sat across the two of them, placing himself beside an amused Gabriel. The presence of an ice pack on Dean’s hand apparently triggered Castiel to fully switch into scolding mode.

“Dean that was completely unintelligent and reckless. You could’ve—you _did_ get hurt!” Castiel fretted. 

“Oh, shut it Cas, like you going there alone wasn’t unintelligent and reckless,” Dean replied, clearly annoyed as he made a show of cooling his wound while rolling his eyes. “You made copies of the security footage in Michael’s office, right?”

“Yes, of course, I did,” Castiel answered curtly, perhaps somewhat offended that Dean thought he wouldn’t. 

Then, the uncomfortable silence fills the room yet again. Dean clearly not wanting to continue the topic as he stares anywhere _away_ from Castiel, movements just concentrating on pressing the ice pack to his cheek, while Castiel makes wounded puppy eyes at him.

“We should spread it out, the security footage. Spread it like wildfire,” Gabriel suggests, trying to lighten up the room via conversing lightly. It was their victory, after all, the room isn’t supposed to be _this_ gloomy after a win damnit. 

“Or we could use it to threaten him. Make him live under the pressure of knowing that we can completely end his life in a heartbeat. That sounds like a better plan,” Sam offered, clearly trying to kill the silence too.

“Ooh _,_ evil Sammy. Me likey.” Gabriel gave Sam a grin while wriggling his eyebrows. “What d’ya say, Dean?”

“Beats me, I’m satisfied as it is already,” Dean answered, clearly still sulking unsatisfactorily.

Sighing, Castiel tries to make peace with Dean. “I’m sorry Dean, I just.. really want you to get justice, of sorts…”

“I told you I am _happy_ already. That I’ve finally got you back was _enough_ Cas.” The omega replied, clearly pissed, but the undertones of endearment clearly there too.

“Let me make it up to you?” Castiel said softly, placing a hand on Dean’s lap, rubbing small circles on it as he maintains an intense heart-eye stare at Dean. Enough to make Dean—upon finally looking at his alpha—to blush hard, the redness of his cheek wiping his sulky mode away.

“O-kay, you two take your celebratory sex to your _own_ house. I want my own here, privately.” Gabriel said, looking at Sam lecherously, but not stopping there. “Sammy junior reacts _too_ well with the presence of audiences and I want me some long loving—” 

“Gabe!” Sam quickly decides it would be best to shut his mate up, covering Gabriel’s mouth with his hand, his face a matching shade of red with Dean’s former blush. “I’m not—we’ve never—umm. Y-you two should probably go..” 

“See you around Sam, Gabriel.” Castiel bid a small loving smile to the two of them, then looking at Dean with an even more radiant smile as he ushers Dean to leave the premise. 

Before exiting the house, Dean and Castiel heard Gabriel’s loud exclamation, supposedly after Sam removed his hand. “What, like that wasn’t what you totally had in mind?” Dean chuckled at that, which in turn made Castiel look at him with an even brighter smile.

 

* * *

 

A few meters of breaking the speed limits—car ride, many doors opening and closing, some clothes shed, and lots of clumsy body contact-coordination later, the two of them are naked, hard and leaking on Castiel’s king-sized bed. They decided that Cas’ house was closer and that it hasn’t had the pleasure of smelling like their scents mixed.

Dean was laying on his back, legs spread out, his feet propped up Castiel’s shoulder, hands grasping on the locks of Castiel’s sweaty yet soft raven hair with the vigor of an aroused needy omega that was being given both a blowjob and anal fingering. 

The alpha was taking his time peppering kisses to Dean’s dick, making Dean’s dick twitch in the excitement that was frankly, not enough. The forefinger up his hole remained motionless, only moving to jut occasionally to remind Dean that it was still there, not that Dean would actually like, _forget_ it is there. Dean was a whimpering mess, pleading for more, bigger, faster; just, _more_. 

“Cas, please!” the omega cried out as Castiel starts wiggling his finger, now trying to reach deeper, finally. Castiel too, couldn’t get enough of Dean, but he didn’t want to rush things. His lips were barely wrapping Dean’s tip. Just there to make kitten licks of the accumulated beads of his mate’s pre-cum. Sharing their cycles made him miss the opportunity to pick Dean apart, step by step. Watching Dean slowly unwind. Which was what he plans on doing now.

Castiel sucks at the tip of Dean’s dick with prolonged enthusiasm, taking in the taste little by little, savoring it. The way Dean taste as sweet as his scent but with a hint of sourness was just _perfect_. A flavor that he was reluctant to part with. Even though they’ve been going at it for what seems to be an eternity, for both of them. But perhaps more so for Dean. So when Dean starts pulling at Castiel’s hair like crazy and made little keening noises, the alpha reluctantly parted with Dean’s dick and looked up to his mate.

“Yes, Dean?” the alpha cooed, even though Castiel knew perfectly what Dean was begging for. Cradling the fingers on his head with his free hand and urging Dean to let go of his hair before he accidentally pulls a lock off. Meanwhile his other hand still one finger deep, nestling inside Dean.

“More, Cas! I can take it alpha just—” Then, Castiel decided, was the perfect timing to make some progress. The one lonely finger that’s been there for so long now becomes three. Castiel’s slender fingers plunged in into the omega’s hole, spreading them open as his fingers spread in three different directions. Effectively halting Dean’s speech into a wordless mewl.

“But Dean, you seem to be enjoying this _so_ much. I don’t want to deprive you off of my fingers,” Castiel said as he rubs around, trying to find that pleasure spot of his mate. When Dean’s hole clenches and the omega lets out a rasped ‘holy fuck’, Castiel prods at the spot again. And again. And again.

Trying to ingrain in his mind the exact location, just to be sure. Though who’s he kidding, Castiel just absolutely love the sounds Dean makes, especially because it’s a sound Dean makes _because_ of him.

And the sound wasn’t only from Dean’s mouth, his other, lower, hungrier mouth was squelching with every movement. The scent of Dean’s slick completely engulfing Castiel’s senses. Just, _beautiful_ , Castiel thinks he whispers aloud. And a fresh gush of slick greeted his sense of smell in approval.

“Stop teasing and fuck me already!” Dean’s hips were rolling along to Castiel’s hand movements. Fucking himself with Castiel’s present fingers.

“This is not about intercourse, Dean, I’m going to pleasure you.” Noticing how Dean was too eager on fucking himself with Castiel’s fingers, the alpha pulled his fingers out. “Give you all the loving I can give.”

“Gee, Cas, I don’t know. With the speed you're going at, we might as well do it next—” 

The alpha makes a go at Dean's dick as his next step. Although it might have been wiser to take it in slower, next time. Castiel wills his gag reflex to well, not gag. Good thing Dean’s dick is not alpha sized, though still considerably big for an omega, stretching Castiel’s lips as the alpha takes Dean even deeper.

“Oh god. _Cas._ Shit. Cas, Cas, Cas.” the alpha chuckled, which was apparently a good move as his vibrating throat seems to make Dean’s litany of pleas turn into wordless gasps. 

Slightly peering to look at Dean, he found his mate’s eyes were shut, cheeks red with what Castiel knows is bliss, pleasure, and the feeling of being over-sensitized, perhaps. But Castiel is not stopping there. No, he isn’t stopping until Dean comes undone completely, blacked out by Castiel's act of worshipping his mate. That was his plan as of the night after all.

Inhaling deeply, Castiel began swallowing around Dean’s dick, sucking Dean’s very soul. All the while starting to move his three fingers again. Eliciting a wail of pleasure from Dean.

Dean himself was close. Castiel can feel his mate’s dick throbbing and enlarging slightly, but somehow Dean seems adamant about holding it in. Curious, Castiel looked up to Dean, unexpectedly meeting Dean’s eyes. Then, Castiel knew clearly, Dean had wanted them to ejaculate together later during penetration, it seems. But tonight Castiel wants to just devote everything to Dean. The alpha didn’t look away, just stared deeply into Dean. Trying to tell Dean that it’s okay to cum, urging Dean to do so, as a matter of fact. 

Another hollowing of Castiel’s cheeks to swallow Dean down and a set of insistent jabs to Dean’s prostate, the omega finally relented.

Castiel moaned with Dean. The omega for finally just letting everything go, riding the waves of pleasure. The alpha as to the sudden loads and efforts of desperately trying to drink up all of Dean’s semen. Blissed out, Dean starts breathing shallow, his body sagged to the bed. Castiel pulls off with a wet plop and erotic squelch of his fingers out of Dean’s hole, making a show of licking Dean’s slick on his fingers.

“You taste absolutely delectable, Dean,” Castiel said, his gravelly voice even huskier than usual from all the work his throat has been doing. 

Peering down to his mate, Dean tries to straighten himself at the 'situation' he caught happening in his alpha’s nether regions. “Cas, you’re still hard. I should..” 

“No. You should rest. _We_ should rest.” Castiel said as he lays himself down beside Dean, face to face, hands immediately snaking to his omega’s hips.

“But, Cas that won’t be nice sleeping with—“ The protest Dean was saying was more out of obligation than insistence, Castiel figures when Dean’s speech halts with just a calming ‘ _sush_ ’ from him while the alpha rubs small circles with the tip of his finger.

“So long I’m sleeping with you, everything else doesn’t matter, Dean.”

“Sappy alpha,” Dean murmurs, his eyes getting bleary. 

“ _Your_ sappy alpha.” Castiel completes with a smile. And after a few seconds pause, just enjoying the general comfortable silence of the room and the sounds of their breathing, the alpha continues, barely a whisper, “good night, my little angel.”

“Wait isn’t that what you used to—“ Dean jerks a bit, eyes opening wide as he takes a look at Castiel in the eye.

“Sleep, Dean.” Embarrassed that Dean _did_ remember that, and was still awake to hear it, Castiel just closes his eyes, fakes a yawn and pretends to snore subsequently.

Scoffing at the blatant pretense, Dean gave Castiel a soft peck on his cheek. “Night, my dorky angel.”

That night was one of the best nights the two of them ever had after eons apart. Tangled limbs and naked hot skin against one another. The only hard cold in the room, their metal necklaces by the nightstand, together, just like a pair of wings would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaand I can’t resist being as cheesy as possible. So sue me, I love my cheesy endings! (actually, don’t sue me. And really do hope you liked it…)  
> I know there are _a lot_ of loose ends. It’s making me crazy just thinking about all the holes I left behind but… this story is starting to get more work than fun. I know, I know, it never is 'all fun no work', but like, I wanna move on, y’know?  
>  Well anyhoo, thanks for sticking up with me for this long, I really appreciate it! Especially those who shockingly comments on every update (so much love in the comments section, like I can’t even believe it ;w;). But nevertheless, every one of you who made it this far, kudos to you!
> 
> Btw, just in case you’re wondering, I’m in the progress of typing up yet another story. Hopefully, it will be better than this one. And more importantly that I don’t lose the confidence to actually post it. :”)
> 
> Peace out!

**Author's Note:**

> Tags and others will be added as the story progresses.
> 
> Currently in the midst of exams though so no promises on updating as fast as my former fic.. ;w;  
> Oh, and this story is unbeta'd nor is English my first language so constructive comments are very welcomed~ :D
> 
> Peace out!


End file.
